


Ten správný tvar všech věcí

by Lanevra



Series: Jediné rozhodnutí [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Z Lexovi minulosti se do Smallville připlazí další až příliš živá vzpomínka.





	1. 1. část

Lexovo porsche zlehka vklouzlo na volné místo naproti Talonu.

Po dlouhých třech dnech, kdy byl nucen snášet svého otce na zámku, opravdu nutně potřeboval odpočinek a možnost zapomenout na vše, co si řekli, a hlavně na to, co si neřekli. Talon k tomu byl dokonalým místem.

Dostatečně veřejný a soukromý zároveň, s kouty, do kterých se dalo usadit nad hrnkem kávy a jen pozorovat ruch kolem. Nejčastěji mladé duše, plahočící se ve své nekonečné hlouposti skrze dospívání k dospělosti, která je odsoudí k otroctví končícímu jejich smrtí. Osud předem daný, nevyhnutelný, ale poučný. Z toho, jaké volby obyčejní lidé dělali, se dal složit obraz celé společnosti a mít obraz společnosti i jedince, znamenalo vědět, co si společnost přeje a kolik jí toho dát, aby zůstala svolná se vším, ale stále toužící. A přesně to byl jeden z klíčů k moci.

Povzdechl si a promnul spánek.

Po třech dnes s Luthorem starším už začínal uvažovat přesně jako on a to ho, mírně řečeno, rozčilovalo. Takže ne, nehodlal zavítat do Talonu, aby se zabýval bídným životem plebsu, ale proto, aby se potěšil pohledem na krásnou tvář a tělo mladé Lany Langové, dal si dobrou kávu a pouze obhlédl svou investici, nic víc.

Vystoupil z auta, zamknul, ač byl den a Talon stál na hlavní ulici – prostě zvyk z Metropole, kde by nezamčené auto nezůstalo stát bezpečně ani deset minut – a zrovna se chystal přejít ulici, když se za ním ozval známý hlas:

„Ahoj, Lexi.“

Koutek rtu mu cukl v nespokojeném ušklíbnutí, které potlačil dřív, než mu skutečně zkřivilo tvář. Pár chyb a nerozvážností ze starých časů už se doplazilo až do Smallvillu a obvykle s sebou přinesly velké problémy. V tomto případě jen hořkost a znechucení okořeněné zdravou dávkou pohrdání.

„Poslední místo, kde bych tě čekal, je tady, Nathanieli,“ podotkl a otočil se.

Nezměnil se.

Pořád měl vlasy barvy slámy, které nebyly ani dlouhé ani krátké. Oči, které dokázaly v člověku jedním pohledem vyvolat dojem, že je jediný na světě, a rty, hrající stálým úsměvem, které uměly dát jedno z nejlepších kouření, které Lex zažil, a že jich pár bylo. A ten poslední bod samozřejmě nebyl Nathanielovou největší předností, jen součást celku, který uměl velmi dobře zpeněžit.

„Ani já bych se tu nečekal,“ odvětil Nathaniel, sestoupil z chodníku a vydal se k Lexovi, „a tebe taky ne.“

Znělo to jako normální konverzace dvou přátel, kteří se náhodou setkali, ale nebylo to tak. V první řadě, nikdy nebyli přátelé. Zákazník a klient? Určitě. Milenci? S přimhouřenýma očima. Známí? Známých měl Lex víc, než bylo zdrávo, jeden navíc se lehko ztratil. Ale nebyli přátelé a tohle nebylo náhodné setkání. Nathaniel tu byl, protože po něm něco chtěl.

„Přeskočme zdvořilosti a přejděme rovnou k věci; co ode mě chceš?“ zeptal se bez dalších úvodů. Neměl dnes už náladu na nic složitějšího než hrnek černé kávy.

„Potřebuji s tebou mluvit.“  
Mluvení zcela jistě nebylo to jediné, co po něm Nathaniel chtěl. Peníze byly nejpravděpodobnější a hned po nich následovalo uplatnění Lexova vlivu, aby ho dostal z nějakého problému. V o něco lepším případě to byly pletky s policii, v horším případě s drogovým dealerem. Ať to bylo cokoliv, poslední, co chtěl, bylo řešit to s ním na ulici. Už tak budil jako Luthor ve městě stálou pozornost, nechtěl přilévat oleje do ohně hádkou na hlavní třídě.

„Tak dobře,“ souhlasil, než se prostě obrátil a vydal se přes ulici.

Jestli za ním Nathaniel půjde, dobře, jestli ne, taky dobře, hlavní, co teď opravdu chtěl, bylo dát si kávu a to taky hodlal udělat. A možná kousek výborného koláče od Clarkovy matky, pokud budou ještě mít třešňový.

Podle očekávání ho Nathaniel následoval do kavárny. Nijak to nekomentoval, zamířil rovnou ke svému stolu a posadil se, potom krátkým kývnutím svolil, aby si k němu jeho nežádaný doprovod přisedl.

Lana byla u jejich stolu téměř v okamžiku, svůj typický úsměv na tváři a oblečená do kašmírového svetříku jemné růžové barvy, který se na jejích ňadrech napínal víc, než bylo pro slušnou dívku zdrávo. Dovolil si jeden rychlý pohled, než se dívce podíval do očí a pousmál se. A zároveň si pomyslel, jako už mnohokrát předtím, jestli Lana vůbec tuší, jakou moc má ve svých rukách.

„Lexi. Ráda vás vidím. Pár dní už jste se tu nezastavil,“ zašvitořila směrem k němu, než se obrátila na Nathaniela, „Hezké odpoledne a vítejte v Talonu. Takže… co si dáte?“

„To co obvykle,“ řekl, ani se nemusel dívat na lístek. Nejen že ho znal nazpaměť, hlavně Lana věděla, co má rád.

„Dobře, černou kávu, šestnáctigramovou a dáte si i koláč od paní Kentové? Máme meruňkový a třešňový.“  
„Víte, že třešňovému neodolám.“ Drobně se pousmál a Lana mu úsměv okamžitě opětovala, načež se odvrátila k Nathanielovi.

„A co pro vás?“

„Jen pomerančový džus,“ odvětil Nathaniel, v hlase jasně postřehnutelnou netrpělivost. Bylo jasné, že chce, aby byla Lana co nejdřív pryč.

„Dobře. Hned budu zpátky.“ Ještě naposledy se na ně na oba usmála a odspěchala k pultu a kávovarům.

„Tohle místo vypadá jak nudná kavárna pro geeky,“ podotkl Nathaniel s malým úšklebkem.

Nenechal se tou poznámkou vyvést z míry.

„Jsem spolumajitelem Talonu,“ odvětil k Nathanielově mírnému, i když viditelnému překvapení. „O čem si se mnou chtěl mluvit?“

„Jde o Roberta.“

To jméno přineslo Lexovi pocit hořkého zadostiučinění.

Nemusel se ptát, věděl. Roberto Hernández byl uhlazený a dobře oblečený mafián, nicméně stále mafián. Ne, jako Luthorovi, ti byli jenom velmi agresivní obchodníci, kteří občas obcházejí zákony, nikdy však žádné přímo neporušovali. Ne jako Roberto, který pod maskou bohatého městského mecenáše a solidního podnikatele obchodoval se zbraněmi a drogami. Tak daleko by nezašel ani otec, protože považoval obchodování s drogami za ten nejméně důmyslný způsob, jak si vydělat peníze a získat moc.

Takže Hernández byl prostě nefalšovaný grázl, který měl naneštěstí dost peněz, aby poslal svého syna na stejné školy, na jaké chodil i Lex. A přesně tak se také Nathaniel a Hernández poznali; přes Lexe. Jak ironické, nikdy by si nepomyslel, že přijede do Hernándezovy vily s Nathanielem na ruce, jako by byl jen oddaný malý pejsek a zpátky se bude vracet sám a zuřící, že se jeho štědře vydržovaný chlapec rozhodl dát přednost dvakrát tak starému polovičnímu Kubánci. Chlapovi, který, když by ho chtěl Nathaniel někdy opustit, mu nejspíš nemilosrdně vpálí kulku do hlavy a jeho tělo hodí někde do příkopu, než aby se obtěžoval něčím takovým, jako rafinovaná pomsta. A Lex z toho měl… obavu. Měl dokonce obavu i o Nathaniela… svým způsobem. Ještě neměl srdce tak zmrzlé, aby s někým dokázal víc jak půl roku sdílet postel a nezajímat se alespoň o to, aby zůstal naživu.

„Nedokážu už s ním dál být. Myslí si, že jsem jeho majetek. Chci se od něj dostat a doufal jsem, že mi pomůžeš.“

Ne, ta žádost ho opravdu nepřekvapila, ale i tak si ji musel nechat projít hlavou. První, co se mu dralo na jazyk, bylo ostré a posměšné odmítnutí. Nathaniel nebyl jeho starost, už ne. Ale zároveň váhal. Věděl, že přesně tak by zareagoval otec, a on se snažil být jiný… možná i lepší… než Lionel Luthor.

Pro Lexe příhodně, se v tu chvíli vrátila Lana a přinesla jim jejich objednávku. Vyměnili s Lanou úsměv, když jim skládala hrnky a talíř na stůl, a přitáhl si kávu a koláč k sobě. Měl výborný Marthin koláč, a tak se rozhodl, blahé to paměti na Kentovy, že dá Nathanielovi šanci, alespoň než ten koláč dojí.

„Co přesně bys ode mě chtěl za pomoc?“ zeptal se neutrálně, aby to neznělo, že svou pomoc slibuje, a aniž by zvedl k Nathanielovi oči, ukrojil vidličkou první sousto koláče. Deset soust na jednu porci. Přesně. Nikdy víc a nikdy méně a tolik měl také Nathaniel času změnit Lexův názor.

„Potřebuji peníze, nové doklady a někam odjet. Nejlépe do Evropy, tam jeho kontakty nedosáhnou,“ vyčetl stručně.

„A proč bych ti měl pomoct? Co z toho budu mít?“ zeptal se, zatímco si ukrojil třetí sousto. Zbývalo jich ještě sedm a Nathaniel toho neměl moc, co by mohl nabídnout a o co by Lex zároveň měl ještě zájem. Věděli to oba, proto nedostal na své otázky odpověď.

Zvedl pohled a podíval se do tváře muže, který mu kdysi byl přinejmenším trochu blízký, a snažil se, opravdu se snažil, pocítit něco jako skutečnou lítost, jenže nemohl.

„Nech mě odpovědět za tebe,“ řekl chladně, a přitom v krku cítil ten příznačný tlak jízlivých slov, která se mu plížila na jazyk. „Nemáš nic, co bych chtěl. Nemáš ani nic, co by ti nedali muži jako Hernández nebo já. A dovol mi říct, že tvoje osobní aktiva už začínají také klesat na ceně.“

Poslední slova sice nebyla pravda, ale za pohled na to, jak Nathaniel napnul a sevřel čelisti, ta lež rozhodně stála. Plně si ten pohled vychutnal a rychle ho osladil už sedmým soustem koláče. Určený čas se rychle blížil ke konci.

„Přišel jsem za tebou, protože… měl jsem dojem, že jsme byli… přátelé,“ řekl Nathaniel tichým hlasem, znějícím někde na okraji tónu, kterým mu dřív šeptal nemravné prosby do ucha, a natáhl se, aby se konečky prstů dotkl zápěstí ruky, kterou si Lex přidržoval talířek s dortem.

Shlédl na prsty, které mu nenápadně, ale sugestivně kroužily po kůži. Byl to dobře známý dotek přinášející s sebou vzpomínky, které rozhodně nepatřily do kavárny, jako byl Talon. Přesto se prostě před jeho očima rozvinuly jako film. Nathanielovo svalnaté tělo rozložené mezi bílými polštáři a stříbrně šedými pokrývkami v Lexově podkrovním bytě. To, jak zakláněl hlavu v rozkoši a jak otevíral ústa pro malé vzdechy.

Uhnul rukou a vzpomínky se začaly zase rozplývat dřív, než ho mohly dostat do trapné situace.

„Byli jsme hodně věcí, Nathanieli, ale přátelé ne,“ odmítl prostě, pravdivě. „Staral jsem se o tebe a dělalo mi to radost, to ano, ale nebylo to přátelství, a už vůbec ne láska, jestli tě to někdy napadlo. Nicméně mi na tobě záleželo a před Hernándezem jsem tě varoval, jestli si pamatuješ,“ připomněl mu jejich velkou podnapilou hádku, která skončila Lexovým odjezdem domů. „Měl si možnost si mezi námi vybrat a vybral sis špatně. A teď jsi tady a prosíš mě o pomoc. Nemám žádný důvod ani chuť ti pomáhat.“

„Chceš, abych uznal, že jsi měl zase pravdu a já se jako vždycky mýlil?“ zvedl Nathaniel hlas v hysterii, kterou Lex nesnášel a která budila zbytečnou pozornost. „Fajn! Máš to mít! Varoval jsi mě a já tě neposlouchal. Myslel jsem, že jenom žárlíš, a teď lituju, jak jsem byl hluchý.“

Lidé u nejbližších stolů k nim nenápadně obrátili pohledy. Ignoroval je. Nabral poslední sousto koláče, dal ho do pusy a prožil si jeho výbornou, přesně tak akorát sladkou chuť, než se rozhodl, že je čas na konečné rozhodnutí. Nejlépe předtím, než tu Nathaniel ztropí scénu, která jeho nepatrně dobrou pověst, ovšem plující na velmi rozbouřeném moři přirozené nedůvěry k Luthorům, naprosto zničí.

„Nepomohu ti, Nathanieli. Už nejsi moje starost. Najdi si jiného mecenáše,“ uzavřel to a vstal. „Dej si koláč, je na mě, a až ho sníš, opusť město a už se sem nikdy nevracej,“ dodal důrazné doporučení, vzal ze stolu hrnek s kávou a vydal se k východu, zanechávaje Nathaniela za sebou.

Spoléhal a věděl, že ho nebude následovat, protože Nathaniel bylo mnoho nelichotivých věcí, ale nebyl hloupý. To nikdy.

 

°°O°°

 

Zlehounka stiskl pero mezi rty, zuby se ho neodvážil třeba jen dotknout, a pohlédl přes okraj svého pracovního sešitu na Petera a Chloe. Oba vypadali plně ponoření do úkolu, stejně jako měl být i Clark. Jenže nebyl. Svůj úkol měl hotový už po hodině, zvládl ho asi tak za tři minuty s přispěním superrychlého psaní a důkladně rozloženým množstvím chyb, aby dostal B+. Dostatečně dobrá známka, aby mu nezkazila průměr, ale zase ne tak dobrá, aby vypadal příliš chytře. Nesměl vyčnívat ani jedním směrem.

Vytáhl pero z pusy.

Bylo naprosto přijatelně, a hlavně normálně oslintané a ožužlané. Přesně, jak to mělo být. Odložil ho na stůl, náhodou na Chloeiny věci.

„Ach, to je nechutné, Clarku! Dej tu oslintanou věc z mých sešitů!“ vykřikla Chloe znechuceně a okamžitě, za pomoci Clarkovy učebnice biologie, odsunula pero pryč. „Měl by ses toho odporného zvyku zbavit. Mohl bys polknout kus umělé hmoty a skončit s rupturou žaludku nebo střev.“

„Jo, to bys rozhodně mohl,“ uchechtl se Peter. Znal Clarkovo tajemství, a tak věděl, že i kdyby spolykal tunu střepů s hřebíkovou oblohou a zalil to vitriolem, tak by to jeho střeva bez problému přežila.

Vyslal ke kamarádovi jeden krátký, temný pohled, než se omluvně usmál na Chloe.

„Promiň,“ řekl s upřímnou kajícností.

Opravdu neměl v úmyslu dávat svou tužku na Chloeiny věci, to se prostě jen tak přihodilo. Zatímco samotné kousání bylo záměrné, tohle ne, ale na druhou stranu, vzato kolem a kolem, dodávalo to jeho 'zlozvyku' na autentičnosti.

Bezděky si vzpomněl, kdy si poprvé všiml, že někteří lidé mají podivné a často nežádoucí zvyky. Bylo mu asi osm let. Do Lanina domu přijeli přátelé její tety. Měli s sebou holčičku, stejně starou jako Clark. Jmenovala se Jane a měla slabost pro okusování tužek.

Vždycky, když si společně s ní a Lanou na dvorku kreslili, žužlala Jane svou pastelku tak usilovně, že rozkousala její tupý konec až na tuhu a pak všude kolem sebe plivala kousky dřeva. Podle Lany to bylo 'fuj', ale jeho to naprosto fascinovalo. Netušil, proč něco tak nesmyslného Jane dělá, a tak se na to zeptal svých rodičů. Pamatoval si, jak mu vysvětlili, že lidé občas dělají podivné věci proto, že je k tomu cosi uvnitř nutí nebo protože jsou nervózní a nesví a neumějí si s takovými pocity poradit. Zajímal se, jestli je Jane nemocná a jak by jí mohli pomoci, a dostal odpověď, která ho překvapila; mít zlozvyky je pro lidi naprosto normální.

A co bylo normální, to bylo dobré.

Rozhodl se také mít svůj zlozvyk a okusování tužek a per vypadalo jako něco, co by mohl zvládnout. Ze začátku mu to moc nešlo. Většinou jedním malým stiskem zubů ukousl čistě půlku tužky nebo pera. Tuha pak byla všude, zuby měl od ní černé a inkoust z per a propisek zdobil nábytek, koberce i stěny a hromady rozkousaných tužek se válely pod křesly a pod jeho postelí, ale nakonec… nakonec dovedl umění okusování psacích potřeb do naprosté dokonalosti.

„Váhám, jestli se zeptat, zdali se mohu připojit.“

„Lexi!“

Široce se usmál na nově příchozího. Pokaždé, i když zvlášť v poslední době, cítil příjemné teplo a žaludek mu poklesl, když se s Lexem setkal. Bylo to skoro, ale jenom skoro, stejné, jako když se po celé ty roky vídal s Lanou a byl blízko jí a jejímu náhrdelníku. Tohle s Lexem… bylo to lepší, protože si byl docela jistý, že Lex u sebe nemá žádný zelený meteorit.

„Jen se učíme matiku na zítřejší test. Klidně si přisedni,“ vyzval ho okamžitě a poposunul se po sedačce blíž ke Chloe, aby mu vedle sebe udělal prostor. Sotva si přitom všiml, že tím svou kamarádku donutil se také posunout. A jen letmo si všiml, že se na něj Chloe zamračila, když byla donucena uhnout.

„To mi došlo,“ řekl Lex a klesl na uvolněné místo po Clarkově boku; jejich kolena se o sebe opřela a zůstala tak, protože ani jeden neměl potřebu se odtáhnout. „Akorát v poslední době by se mi při slově 'test' ježily vlasy na hlavě, kdybych nějaké měl.“

Zatím co Peter s Chloe se zatvářili poněkud zaraženě, Clark se krátce zasmál. Lex měl vytříbený, někdy až sebeironický smysl pro humor, který spoustu lidí nechápalo. Měli pak zábrany se začít smát z obavy, že si Lexova slova špatně vyložili. On takový problém neměl. Mohl se pochlubit tím, že většinou dokáže rozpoznat, kdy jeho přítel vtipkuje a kdy všechno, co říká, myslí vážně, sebepodivněji to zní.

Teď vážný nebyl a úsměv, malý, ale upřímný, který mu Lex věnoval, toho byl jasným důkazem.

„Tady,“ přerušila ten klidný okamžik Lana a položila před Lexe hrnek s kávou. „Předpokládám, že si dáte kávu?“

„Jistě, jako vždy,“ souhlasil Lex a obrátil svůj úsměv na Lanu, i když teď vypadal spíš zdvořile než upřímně.

„Super,“ kývla Lana. „Ještě odnesu jednu objednávku, předám pokladnu Phoebe a budu tu hned, abychom si mohli společně vyhodnotit ten zkušební test.“

„Vlasy, zase ty vlasy,“ zamumlal Lex do svého hrnku s kávou tak potichu, že ho mohl slyšet jedině snad Clark sedící po jeho boku, pokud vůbec někdo. Nebyl si jistý, jestli tu poznámku zachytil díky svému dobrému sluchu, nebo ne, a tak musel další pobavený smích zadusit ve vlastní skleničce s colou.

„Čím vás hodlá profesorka týrat tentokrát?“ nadnesl Lex otázku, když Lana odběhla s další objednávkou od jejich stolu, a natáhl se ke Clarkovu zkušebnímu testu.

Rychle mu strčil do ruky místo svého ten Peterův, který byl vyplněný patřičným způsobem a podle schopností a vědomostí středoškoláka. Ten Clarkův na druhou stranu… Naštěstí se učili tak, že každý sám vyplnil svůj test a Chloe pak četla výsledky a předkládala řešení z výsledkového listu a každý sám si měl svůj test projít. K testům ostatních se dostali, jen když bylo třeba řešit něco, co jeden z nich nepochopil, a pochopit chtěl. Proto občas, když měl náladu jako třeba teď, vyplnil test podle svých skutečných znalostí a ty byly, jak známo…

No, dejme tomu, že Clark Kent by neměl v testu z matematiky, byť jen zkušebním, mít sto procent bodů, tedy víc než skvělé studentky s vyznamenáním, jako byla Lana a Chloe.

Lex si toho, co udělal, všiml a vyslal k němu tázavý pohled, ale neřekl nic. Bylo to důležité a hlasité nic, které Clarka vždy donutilo se ošít a cítit se vinen, že Lexovi lže o tom, kdo je. Neměl ale na výběr.

„Takže, proč ty nemáš rád slovo ‚test?‘“ přerušil důležité ticho i svůj špatný pocit.

„Protože mě za dva týdny čeká návštěva Metropoliské univerzity, kde budu muset během dvou dnů udělat zkoušky za poslední semestr, a brzy na to obhajoba disertační práce,“ odvětil Lex, zatímco klouzal pohledem po Peterově zkušebním testu, načež mu ho podal. „Být vaším profesorem, a pokud bych zavřel obě oči, dostal byste Céčko,“ zkonstatoval, když Peterovi předával list papíru.

„Céčko! Super! Možná ani nebudu mít domácí vězení!“ zaradoval se Peter.

„Jakou píšete disertační práci?“ zeptal se Chloe s upřímným zájmem.

„Morální koncepty v marketingových strategiích dvacátých a třicátých let dvacátého století,“ odpověděl jí Lex a usrkl kávu.

„Páni, to zní složitě,“ podotkl, protože vzhledem k délce názvu, se to od něj jistě očekávalo.

„Je to práce z psychologie. Humanitní obor. Hlavně jde o to napsat práci tak dlouhou a zbytečně obšírnou, aby profesoři neměli chuť ji podrobně číst.“  
„Stejně je divné, že pořád chodíte na vysokou školu,“ utrousil Peter.

Lex mírně pozvedl obočí.

„Lex není o tolik starší než my,“ řekla Chloe svým typickým poučujícím tónem.

„Jo, to já vím, ale prostě… je to divné, představit si, že je pořád na vysoké.“  
„Není to pořád, ale zase,“ opravil ho Lex. „Bude to můj třetí titul a pravděpodobně ne poslední.“

„První byl doktorát z biochemie na MIT, který jste získal v devatenácti letech,“ uvedla Chloe, jako by to odříkávala z učebnice.

„Píšete o mně snad medailonek do Pochodně?“

„Myslím, že o Luthorech toho bylo napsáno víc než dost. Můj názor ale je, že mi jakožto novinářce neuškodí vědět o osobnostech Smallvillu všechno, co se dá.“  
„A já jsem Smallvillská osobnost?“ zeptal se Lex štiplavě, jak to uměl právě on.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že Luthorové vlastní půl města…” zareagoval Peter okamžitě.

To nebylo dobré, vůbec ne. Jakmile došlo na to, co Luthorova rodina vlastnila ve Smallville, byl Peter jako čertíček vyskakující z krabička a Lex, ten se samozřejmě začal bránit, zatímco Chloe byla ochotná uvádět argumenty svého kamaráda na pravou míru, a ještě přidat svoje vlastní. Jistěže se uměl Lex adekvátně bránit, jenže z jeho obrany pak byla nakonec jen hádka a zraněné city.

„Neříkala Lana, že se hned vrátí? Už je pryč dlouho. Někdo by ji měl jít zkontrolovat,“ chytil se rychle spásné myšlenky, kterou měl. Ve skutečnosti o Lanu neměl obavu, nejspíš nová servírka nechápala, jak funguje zdejší pokladna a slevový systém, ale vypadalo to jako dobrý způsob k předejití hádce. Nebo možná taky ne. Kdo že to o něm řekl, že je sociálně neobratný a někdy tupý, jako kdyby spadl z jiné planety? A jo, Chloe.

„Nevlastní ho Luthorové, ale LuthorCorp a to je společnost mého otce, ne moje. Nemám a nechci mít s jeho majetkem nic společného,“ prohlásil Lex ostře a s obvyklou hořkostí až zlobou, kterou dával najevo téměř pokaždé, kdy se jen zmínil o svém otci.

„A mimoto, nechtěli jsme si zkontrolovat ty testy?“ zeptal se v pokračující marné snaze vyhnout se ožehavým tématům.

„Nemůžete ale tvrdit, že LexCorp, vaše společnost, nemá ve Smallville žádný vliv,“ podotkla, neméně ostře, Chloe.

Celé se to vyhrocovalo, když přišla další spása. Šerifka Adamsová mířila sebejistě přímo k nim. Dobře, to možná nebyla úplně ta nejlepší spása ze všech, vzhledem k tomu, že šerifka neměla v oblibě ani jeho a že Kentovic chlapce měli rádi všichni, ale alespoň trocha rozptýlení. Nejspíš šla jenom pozdravit a varovat Clarka, aby se zase nepřipletl k nějakým podivným událostem, anebo možná Lex zaparkoval na zákazu stání. Nestalo by se mu to poprvé.

„Hezké odpoledne, šerifko Adamsová,“ upozornil na ni milým pozdravem, než stačil Lex odpovědět Chloe na její komentář.

Hurá! Všichni rázem věnovali pozornost jen jí a na Lexovy obchodní aktivity ve Smallville se zapomnělo. Prozatím.

„Mladý pan Kent s přáteli. Nemohu říct, že vás ráda znovu vidím a tak brzo. Vy a vaši kamarádi máte vážně zvláštní talent na to být ve špatný okamžik na špatném místě, že?“ řekla místo pozdravu a sjela nejen jeho, ale i Petera s Chloe přísným pohledem.  
„Co mám na to říct; jsme s Clarkem novináři.“ Usmála se Chloe vlídně, ale napnula ramena ve vzdoru a ochotě bránit práva novinářů.

„Slyšela jsem,“ utrousila šerifka a obrátila se na Lexe. „Vy budete, předpokládám, Lex Luthor. Vaše boty vás prozradily. Šerifka Adamsová.“ Podala mu ruku.

Lex ji přijal, ale nezvedl se z pohovky.

Pár věcí se už za víc jak rok známosti s Lexem naučil a jednou z nich bylo, že když chtěl, uměl být Lex elegantně zdvořilý. Držel ženám dveře, odsouval židle a samozřejmě se postavil vždy, když nějaká žena přistoupila k jejich stolu. Dokonce ho už viděl, jak jedné staré bohaté dámě na vozíčku, nějaké mecenášce umění z Metropolis, uctivě líbá ruku jako muži ve starých filmech.

Takže zdvořilost mu nechyběla, pokud tedy jednal s někým jiným, než se služebnictvem, obsluhou, a jak vidno, s policií.

„Rád poznávám nového ochránce zákona a pořádku ve Smallville.“

„Když to říkáte,“ utrousila šerifka další ze svých poznámek a dala si ruce v bok, čímž odhalila svou zbraň a pepřový sprej, který jí vysel za opaskem. „Byla bych ráda, kdybyste mě doprovodil na stanici, pane Luthore, abychom si mohli promluvit.“  
„O čem chcete s Lexem mluvit, že by měl jít až k vám na stanici?“ zeptal se okamžitě, dřív než o tom, co chce říct, stačil popřemýšlet.

Šerifka se po něm ohlédla.

„To myslím není vaše starost, mladý pane Kente.“

„Clarkova otázka je docela dobrá. Zeptal bych se na to samé,“ ozval se Lex. „Rád pomohu smallvillské policii s čímkoliv bude třeba a odpovím vám na všechny otázky, které budete mít, ale nemám chuť marnit svůj čas na policejní stanici. Jestli vám jde jenom o zdvořilý rozhovor, můžeme to odbýt tady a teď.“

Šerifka se nespokojeně zamračila.

„Dobře. Ale měli bychom alespoň jít ven. Obávám se, že to, o čem s vámi potřebuji mluvit, není zrovna pro dětské uši.“

Nejen on se svým skvělým sluchem mohl zachytit, jak si Peter podrážděně odfrkl, a možná i to, jak Chloe zaskřípala čelist, když sevřela zuby ve sveřepém výrazu. Stejně jako dokázala bojovat za svou novinářskou čest a právo na dobrý příběh, uměla se bránit nařčení, že je dítě.   
„Clark je můj přítel a slečna Sullivanová a pan Ross jsou zase Clarkovi přátelé. Nemám před nimi co skrývat a jsem si docela jistý, že se všichni tři umí vyrovnat s… nepříjemnými informacemi lépe, než si myslíte,“ zastal se Lex jich všech, k Chloeině malému uznání, které se jí blesklo ve tváři.

„S vámi asi není snadné dosáhnout kompromisu, že?“ potřásla šerifka Adamsová hlavou, ale ustoupila a pokračovala: „Tak dobrá. Znáte Nathaniela Evanse?“

„Stýkali jsme se, když jsem ještě žil v Metropolis.“

„A viděl jste ho v posledních pár dnech?“

„Vzhledem k tomu, že se ptáte, tak už víte, že ano. Viděli jsme se včera odpoledne, právě tady v Talonu.“

Pokud věděl, byl Lex celý včerejší den se svým otcem na zámku nebo přinejmenším to mu řekl, když spolu večer krátce telefonovali a Lex se omlouval, že vynechá jejich pravidelný středeční kulečník a film. Nezmínil se, že byl v Talonu, a už vůbec neřekl nic o starém známém z Metropolis. Nathaniel Evans? Kdo to byl? A co tu dělal? Přijel za Lexem? Jistěže přijel, proč jinak by tu byl, správná otázka spíš byla, co po Lexovi chtěl a jak byl nebezpečný. Zatím všechno, co přišlo za Lexem z velkého města, bylo pro jeho nejlepšího přítele potencionálně smrtící.

„Ano, vím. Od svědků, kteří také vypověděli, že jste se hádali,“ řekla šerifka. Nebyla to ani otázka jako spíš konstatování.

„Nebyla to hádka. Stěží bych to nazval výměnou argumentů. On po mně něco chtěl, já jsem mu to odmítl dát a pak jsem odešel. To je všechno,“ odpověděl jí Lex, tak jako tak a donutil tím Clarka k zamračení; co od něj ten Evans chtěl? „Proč se na něj vyptáváte? Jestli ho máte v cele a on vykládal, že mě zná a že mu pomohu ven, tak vás mohu jistit, že nemám v úmyslu nic takového udělat. Pokud porušil zákon, je plně ve vašich rukách.“

„Ne, nemám ho v cele. Mám ho spíš v márnici,“ odvětila šerifka a jak po Clarkovi, tak po Chloe s Peterem střelila krátkým pohledem. „Dnes ráno byl nalezen ve svém motelovém pokoji. Zavražděný.“

Krátké překvapení, které proběhlo Lexovi po tváři, bylo naprosto upřímné, ale zmizelo skoro dřív, než se objevilo. Nahradila ho klidná Lexovská maska, která neměla nic společného s tím, co si Lex skutečně myslel. Výraz profesionálního hráče pokeru.

„To je mi líto. Je nešťastný, když zemře někdo tak mladý jako Nathaniel. Znám jeho rodiče, mohl bych jim tu zprávu oznámit místo vás, pokud chcete,“ navrhl Lex uhlazeně, tohle rozhodně byl jeho profesionální tón, ten, kterým mluvil se svým služebnictvem a zaměstnanci.

„Děkuji za nabídku, ale zvládám svoje povinnosti plnit docela dobře,“ odmítla ho šerifka příměji, než by si mnoho jiných lidí dovolilo, to věděl i Clark. „Když už jsme u těch povinností, musím se zeptat, kde jste byl v noci ze včerejška na dnešek?“

„Počkat… proč se na to ptáte? Snad si nemyslíte, že s tím má Lex něco společného?“ zastal se ho podruhé a opět nepřemýšlel nad tím, co mu vyjde z pusy, až ji otevře. Měl by začít, věděl to, jenže to nebylo tak snadné. Vždy měl tendenci chránit bez rozmyslu každého, koho měl rád, a pokud šlo o Lexe, cítil tu potřebu víc, než bylo možná zdrávo.

Někdy se přistihl, jak naprosto vážně uvažuje o tom, že požádá Chloe, aby mu našla o Lexově minulosti všechno, co se jen dá. Ne ze zvědavosti. Co bylo, to bylo a Clark si nemyslel, že by měl někdo, zvláště Lex, jen donekonečna pykat za chyby minulosti. Pravdou ale bylo, že minulost jeho přítele byla natolik nebezpečné, že by raději věděl něco, co by vědět neměl, než aby nedokázal včas odhalit nebezpečí a Lexe ochránit.

„To je v pořádku, Clarku,“ řekl Lex smířlivým tónem a položil mu chladnou ruku na holé zápěstí v uklidňujícím gestu. Zůstala tam ale jen chvilku, než se Lex zvedl, aby čelil šerifce.

„Vím, že jen děláte svou práci, a jsem ochotný zodpovědět všechny vaše otázky. Nemám co skrývat. Naneštěstí jste ale tímto dotazem opustila sféru nezávazné konverzace a začala výslech. Jak jistě pochopíte, nenechám se vyslýchat bez svých právníků.“

„Ano, to je mi docela jasné.“ Šerifka sjela Lexe pohledem, načež si klepla do klobouku a znovu promluvila: „Děkuji vám za váš drahocenný čas, pane Luthore. Kdybych měla ještě otázky, tuším, kde vás najdu. Ten velký hrad za městem, že?“

Samozřejmě, že tu otázku Lex neuznal hodnou odpovědi, takže šerifka kývla jejich směrem na pozdrav a bez dalšího slova vyrazila k východu. Krátce ji vyprovodil pohledem, než vzhlédl k Lexovi.

Pro normální oko vypadal klidně, ale on viděl, jak se mu napíná čelist, a slyšel zrychlený, trochu přerývaný dech, který mohl v tomto případě znamenat jen dvě věci. Buď potlačovaný hněv a frustraci, nebo obavu. Nebyl si úplně jistý, co z toho to bylo, ale starosti mu dělalo obojí.

„Lexi…” začal, ale byl přerušen, než mohl dokončit větu.

„Myslím, že se rozloučím,“ řekl ploše a ohlédl se přes rameno, „v posledních dvou dnech jsem tu nadělal víc rozruchu, než kolik tato kávová svatyně může zvládnout. Ať se vám daří při testu.“

„Lexi, počkej!“ pokusil se ho zadržet, jenže Lex uměl být překvapivě rychlý, když chtěl. Ani nedokončil jeho jméno, už mizel mezi sloupovím tyčícím se kousek od východu.

Vyskočil a doběhl ho.

Chytl ho za rameno a tak donutil se obrátit. Lex k němu vzhlédl, na tváři pořád ten až nepřirozeně vyrovnaný výraz, který by někoho jiného mohl oklamat, ale jeho ne. Velmi dobře viděl ty napínající se čelisti, slyšel stále zrychlený dech a mohl cítit napětí pod rukou, která spočívala na rameni v drahém kabátě. Jeho přítel rozhodně nebyl tak klidný, jak se snažil vypadat. Nepotřeboval by neobvykle dobré smysly, ba přímo supersmysly, aby to poznal. Stačilo jen to, že už Lexe chvíli znal.

„Lexi.“ Usmál se a hned ucítil, jak se napětí v mase pod jeho prsty trochu uvolnilo, což ho povzbudilo, aby pokračoval: „Vím, že jsem řekl, že se nebudu ptát na tvou minulost v Metropolis, protože mě nezajímá, co bylo, a je to opravdu tak, ale třeba když mi řekneš, o co tady jde, tak… možná bych ti mohl nějak pomoct?“ zeptal a zvedl ruce, dlaněmi vzhůru, v nabídce pomoci.

„Ach Clarku,“ povzdechl si Lex a tentokrát se uvolnilo nejen viditelné napětí v jeho ramenou, ale i v tváři a na rty se mu vkradl další z těch malých a vzácných úsměvů, určených jen Clarkovi, „jsem vděčný za tvou nabídku pomoci, ale tady není nic, co by bylo potřeba udělat. Je to dávno uzavřená věc.“  
„Promiň, že jsem upřímný, ale to, že ten Nathaniel Evans přijel sem do Smallville a pak ho někdo zabil, mi nepřijde jako uzavřená věc. Vypadá to spíš jako problém.“

Nejen, že to jako problém vypadalo, byl si naprosto jistý, že je to problém, a to problém takových rozměrů, že by ho nemohl přehlédnout ani slepý. Jenom Lex jeho existenci nejspíš hodlal popírat, alespoň podle jeho dalších slov.

„Není to problém,“ řekl pevně, neoblomně, tvrdý výraz, načež jeho rysy opět změkly a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Podívej, kdysi jsem Nathaniela znal, ale to už je dlouho. Přijel za mnou, odvolával se na to, že jsme přátelé, a něco ode mě chtěl. Já mu to nedal a tím to skončilo. Co se stalo v motelu a proč ho někdo zabil, nevím, ale jsem si docela jistý, že se mě to netýká. Nemám a nebudu mít žádné problémy, věř mi.“

Když zvážil, že mu o návštěvě Evanse lhal, a to, jak se choval i teď, tak bylo těžké tomu věřit. Jednoduše musel a potřeboval vědět víc.

„Co po tobě chtěl?“ zeptal se.

„To, co ty si odmítáš ode mě vzít, a proto jsme skuteční přátelé, zatímco Nathaniel můj přítel nikdy nebyl. Peníze a malou, ne tak úplně morálně čistou, službu,“ odpověděl mu opět s úsměvem.

Navzdory tomu se musel Clark zamračit.

„Pokud jsi mu nedal peníze ani jsi mu nepomohl s ničím… špatným, tak proč jsi mi včera lhal, že jsi se svým otcem zavřený na zámku, i když jsi byl v Talonu a mluvil s tím Evansem?“ Ta otázka z něj vyšla prudčeji, než zamýšlel, skoro jako žárlivé nařčení, což byl samozřejmě nesmysl. Nešlo přece o to, že Lex zrušil jejich filmový večer a kulečník jen proto, aby se tu setkal s cizincem ze své minulosti a pak o tom ještě lhal. Tedy, samozřejmě, šlo i o to, ale důležitější bylo, že se tím Lex mohl vystavit zbytečnému nebezpečí.

Ruka mu přes paži sklouzla z ramene a pak ji Lex strčil, stejně jako druhou, do kapes kalhot.

„Protože jsem byl vyčerpaný a bylo snazší ti říct, že jsem pořád zaměstnaný handrkováním se s tátou, než vysvětlovat, kdo je Nathaniel Evans, proč za mnou přišel a co po mně chce,“ dal mu Lex prosté a zcela pochopitelné vysvětlení. „Omlouvám se, že jsem ti neřekl pravdu, Clarku, a jestli jde o náš společný večer, můžeme si to dnes vynahradit, pokud máš čas.“

„O ten mi ale přece nejde...“  
„Ne, trvám na tom. Jestli můžeš, rád tě dnes v pět hodin uvidím na zámku, a pokud budeš mít ještě zájem, odpovím ti na každou otázku o Nathanielovi Evansovi, kterou mi položíš,“ nabídl Lex se svou typickou vstřícností.

Kousl se do jazyka.

Samozřejmě, že byl Lex ochotný mu říct všechno, jako většinou, když se ho na něco zeptal, a tak si teď připadal trochu hloupě, že ho tak hrubě nařknul ze lži, i když měl k zapírání docela dobrý důvod. Bylo to, jako kdyby Clark snad nikdy nezatajil kousek pravdy, jen proto, že to bylo pohodlnější jak pro něj, tak pro všechny ostatní. Dokonce byli věci, které neříkal ani svým rodičům.

„Nemám žádné otázky o Evansovi. Nechci tě zpovídat a opravdu mě nezajímá tvoje minulost. Nepotřebuji nic vědět. Když říkáš, že je všechno v pořádku, tak ti věřím,“ ujistil ho, jak doufal dostatečně smířlivě a snad opravdu, podle toho, jak se přísné vrásky v koutcích Lexových úst vyhladily; radostně se na Lexe usmál. „Ale rozhodně bych si rád vynahradil včerejší večer. Ještě před sebou máme spoustu filmů z maratonu klasických hororů osmdesátých let.“

Lex si odfrkl a nakrčil nos.

„Sledujeme je v kuse už čtyři týdny. Nechtělo by to nějakou změnu?“

„Ne,“ odmítl vesele, „filmové maratony jsou od toho, aby člověk sledoval jeden žánr až do zblbnutí.“

„Uvidíme, jestli to budeš říkat, až začneme se Star Trek maratonem.“

„K tomu mě nikdy nedonutíš!“

„To se ještě uvidí. Nezapomínej, že jsem Luthor, umím najít způsob, jak ostatní donutit dělat, co chci,“ odvětil Lex chladným tónem, ale v šedomodrých očích mu hrálo pobavení, na které nedokázal odpovědět jinak než krátkým, veselým zasmáním. „Takže v pět? U mě?“

„Budu tam.“

Lex jen krátce přikývl na souhlas, další krátký a upřímný úsměv na chvíli ozdobil jeho tvář, načež se otočil k odchodu. Vyprovodil ho pohledem, dokud se za ním nezavřely dveře a pak se vrátil ke stolu.

Lana už tam byla. Seděla místo něj a přidala svoje učebnice a cvičební sešity k hromadě, která byla navršená na stole. Usmála se na něj, když si sedal na místo, které bylo předtím Lexovo. Nepatrně se pousmál zpátky, spíš zdvořile, jak mu hned došlo, ale na nic víc se nezmohl. To, co se stalo Evansovi a jak jeho smrt souvisela s Lexem, mu prostě příliš leželo na mysli, než aby dokázal něčemu jinému věnovat větší pozornost. I když to byla Lana.

„Co říkal?“ zeptal se Peter.

„Že nemám mít obavy, protože se nic neděje,“ shrnul v kostce, co mu Lex řekl.

„Nic neděje?“ otázala se Chloe a zvedla důrazně obočí. „Někdo z Lexovy minulosti přijede do našeho malého malebného městečka a den na to, co se s Lexem setká, je zavražděn ve svém motelovém pokoji? To ti přijde jako ‚nic‘? Mně tedy ne.“

„Bože! Asi jsem o něco hodně důležitého přišla. Co se stalo?“ zajímala se Lana s obavou.

„Byla tu šerifka a vyptávala se Luthora na nějakého Nathaniela Evanse. Chlápek, kterého znal Lex v Metropolis. Někdo ho zavraždil,“ shrnul jí to Peter.

„To je mi líto. Je Lex v pořádku?“ obávala se Lana.

„Je.“ Přikývl a usmál se, aby ji uklidnil. „Říkal, že nebyli přátel a že se nic neděje, ale mám dojem, že ho to vzalo víc, než chce, abych věděl. Ale určitě bude v pořádku.“

„Před šerifkou vypadal docela v pohodě,“ utrousil Peter.

„Ale nebyl. Neznáš ho tak, jako já,“ řekl obranně, opět, a zamračil se na svého kamaráda.

„To určitě neznám…”

Než se stačil zeptat, co to bylo zase za poznámku a jak ji Peter myslel, přerušila jejich oční souboj Chloe se svým dotazem:

„Nemám zjistit, co byl ten Evans zač a co měl společného s Lexem?“

Nejen, že to chtěl vědět, vlastně si byl docela jistý, že by to měl vědět, kdyby se věci vyostřily, jak to už ve Smallville a s Lexem bývalo, ale rozhodl se, že bude svému příteli důvěřovat. Proto nepatrně zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne. Nech to být, Chloe,“ požádal ji a sáhl po svém testu. „Tak, jdeme na to?“

 

 


	2. 2. část

Když byl s Nathanielem, nezajímal se o to, kdo to je a jaká je jeho minulost. Důležité bylo, že otce rozčilovalo, když si vydržoval milence. Myšleno muže. Pokud by platil byt a luxusní život nějaké ženě, modelce nebo klidně prostitutce, neviděl by v tom Luthor starší žádný problém. Ovšem, pokud šlo o někoho, kdo nemá míry devadesát šedesát devadesát a nedostal by se na titulku Playboye, tak to bylo něco jiného. Říkal, že když se Lex vydá do postele s mužem, kdy nikdy neví, jestli bude mít moc vždy pevně v rukou, tak ukazuje slabost. A radil, že když se mu líbí také ženy, měl by zůstat u nich a nepoddávat se svým neortodoxním choutkám. Kazilo to prý obchod.

Tehdy byl přešťastný, že je jím otec tak zklamán a že musí čelit šeptandě o tom, jak se Luthor mladší nechává píchat. Měl přímo rozkošnickou radost pokaždé, když si vzal Nathaniela nebo kohokoliv jiného do postele.

Zpětně si uvědomoval, že to byla chyba. Neměl se nechávat strhnout svou nenávistí k otci a být tak neopatrný při výběru toho, s kým se stýká. Dnes už by stejnou chybu neudělal, nebo si to spíš myslel. Když vzal v potaz poslední noc, asi nebyl ještě dost poučený z minulých chyb, ale hodlal je alespoň částečně napravit.

Stačil jeden telefonát ještě od Talonu, a než dorazil zpět na zámek, měl v počítači Nathanielovu složku. Vše od jeho dětství v Bostonu, přes divoké dospívání mezi smetánkou v Metropolis až do jeho usedlejšího života jakožto mazlíčka metropoliského drogového krále. Někde tam musel být klíč k tomu, proč Nathaniel přijel do Smallville a den na to byl zavražděn.

Lex vážně pochyboval, že je za jeho vraždou Hernández, i když se přímo nabízel nebo vlastně spíš právě proto, že se nabízel. Byl sice obchodníkem se smrtí v několika jejích podobách, ale nebyl hlupák. Jistě, pronásledoval by Nathaniela, kdyby ho opustil, a docela pravděpodobně by ho zabil, odřízl mu hlavu a ruce, aby ho nemohli identifikovat, a zbytek těla by někde viditelně pohodil.

Policie a prostí občané Metropolis by neměli tušení, oč jde, byla by to jenom další strašná vražda v černé kronice Daily Planet, ale ti, co by znali Nathaniela a Hernándeze, by byli řádně poučeni. To vše by udělal. Ano, ale ne na území někoho jiného a dostatečně mocného, aby mu mohl znepříjemnit život. Na Lexově území. A Smallville bylo Lexovo město, byli to jeho obyvatelé a byli to jeho svalnatí farmáři se zelenýma očima a zářivým úsměvem.

I když dělal všechno, aby nebyl jako svůj otec, nenechal by si sáhnout na svůj majetek. Nikdy.

„První pravidlo večera zní: žádná práce a žádná škola.“

Vyhlédl zpoza počítače.

Jak příznačné, že se Clark objevil zrovna ve chvíli, kdy o něm uvažoval. Alespoň že tentokrát byly jeho myšlenky veskrze cudné a to nebývalo úplně zvykem. Zvláště v posledním půl roce, kdy se Clarkovy večerní návštěvy staly rutinou a Lexova postel zela už dlouho prázdnotou. Nešlo ale o nic víc než o úvahy, zatímco ležel v posteli a držel svůj penis v ruce. Neměl v plánu se je pokusit uvést do reality, i když občas, když měl tu správnou náladu, dělal narážky, kterým Clark nemohl rozumět, a kochal se jeho nepochopením. Nic víc.

Když pominul drobnosti, jako že Clark byl ještě dlouho pod věkem souhlasu nebo že byli na malém městě, kde každý vlastnil brokovnici a nezdráhal by se ji použít, tak byl Clark příliš velká záhada, aby si ho troufl pustit do své postele. Zvláště teď, po zkušenosti s Nathanielem. Ale… Tak jako tak, byl záhada zabalená do zatraceně pěkného obalu.

„Dodělával jsem pár drobností,“ odvětil, zavřel složku a po ní i počítač.

„To už jsem jednou slyšel a pak jsem viděl celou Skrytou hrozbu včetně bonusů úplně sám,“ připomněl mu Clark jeden nemilý večer, asi před třemi měsíci, kdy doslova o pár chlupů získal kontrakt pro LexCorp, tak nutný, aby si udržel vůči LuthorCorpu dostatečně silnou pozici. Byl to večer, kdy měl chuť prohodit telefon, počítač a některé své zaměstnance oknem. Strašný večer pro jeho společnost. Clarkovi se přesto nějak podařilo pojmout, v jediné větě, své osamělé sledování Hvězdných válek jako tu největší katastrofu toho dne.

Nejspíš za to mohlo zklamání, opravdové a upřímné zklamání, které dal najevo tím, jak našpulil rty. A vida! Myšlenky na to, jaké by bylo kouření od pohledného farmáře, byly zase zpátky. Nemusel se obávat, že ho snad události kolem Nathanielovy smrti nějak poznamenaly.

„Jak vidíš,“ vstal a vykročil ke Clarkovi, „jsem už celý jen tvůj,“ dovolil si jednu z těch mírně dvojsmyslných poznámek, která byla oceněna pouze Clarkovým potěšeným úsměvem a veselým leskem v očích. Nic, v co by mohl Lex Pošetilý doufat.

Přesunuli se do herny a Clark navrhl, že přejdou rovnou k filmu. Rozhodně neměl nic proti tomu, protože to znamenalo moci se pohodlně posadit na pohovku a nechat Clarka udělat vše ostatní. Dát pražit popcorn a namíchat mléčné koktejly, zapnout televizi, ozvučení a pustit DVD, dokonce s radostí ovladačem ztlumil světla a zatáhl závěsy na oknech. Technika ho fascinovala se skoro dětským nadšením a byl v jejím pochopení rychlejší, než by čekal od někoho, kdo vyrostl na farmě s jednou starou televizí a VHS přehrávačem a bez rádia, kromě malého autorádia vykuchaného z nějakého starého šrotu a umístěného v Clarkově podkroví.

Takže ano, i tohle byla jedna z bezpočtu podivných drobností. Ne, že by si na ni Lex zrovna dnes stěžoval nebo se nad ní chtěl vážně zamýšlet.

Naopak.

Uvolněně se usadil v jednom z křesel, odkud měl výhled na místnost, v ruce sklenku s večerní whiskey a zpod přimhouřených víček sledoval, jak se Clark pohybuje po pokoji. Byl sice rychlý a efektivní, což Lex oceňoval, ale i tak to bylo pár minut, kdy mohl očima ulpět na křivkách Clarkova zadku a jeho velkých rukách o něco déle než jindy. A hlavně, aniž by hrozilo, že bude odhalen.

Jakmile bylo vše nachystáno, posadil se Clark na své oblíbené místo s velkým kbelíkem popcornu na klíně a úsměvem pozval Lexe k sobě.

Přesunul se vedle něj, vzal ze stolu svůj, o poznání menší popcorn a pak… v duchu si sám nad sebou a svou slabostí znechuceně odfrkl, ale stejně to udělal. Posunul se po pohovce dost blízko, aby se jeho koleno setkalo s tím Clarkovým.

Nebyl odmítnut, nikdy nebyl. Dnes, jako vždy, dokonce i poprvé, tu byl jen krátký záblesk zelených očí a malý úsměv a pak už byla celé Clarkova pozornost věnována jenom obrazovce. Nevšímající si čehokoliv jiného, včetně pohledu, který mu Lex věnoval. Dlouhý, jímž sklouznul po svalnatých rukách na hrudník, vyrýsovaný pod obyčejným tričkem s krátkým rukávem, které Clark nosil bez ohledu na počasí. Až k svalnatým stehnům pod džínami, které byly stejně obvyklou součástí jeho oblečení jako tričko.

Nepatrně se v duchu ušklíbl nad absurdní pověrou, kterou se bohužel bavili i jeho vrstevníci, o závislosti mezi velikostí rukou a velikostí penisu. Často mu to nedalo nevzpomenout si na ni, jako třeba teď, když Clarkovy velké ruce svíraly popcorn.

Raději se obrátil ke sledování Smrtelného zla, než zabředne do nějakých pubertálních fantasií.

 

°°O°°

 

Film skončil a obrazovku začaly okupovat jenom titulky.

Chytl ovladač jen o vteřinku dřív než Clark, takže se jejich ruce střetly na něm. Otočil se k němu s vyzývavě pozvednutým obočím, které mu hned kleslo, když s překvapením zjistil, že se jeho přítel tváří spíš rozpačitě, než že by chtěl bojovat o právo vypnout film. Trvalo to jenom chvíli, než se Clark nepatrně a trochu nervózně usmál a ruku stáhl.

Lex mu věnoval ještě jeden dlouhý pohled, pod kterým mladší muž sklopil oči ke zbytku svého popcornu, a pak se odvrátil a zvedl z pohovky, aby rovnou došel pro dévédéčko. Bylo to zvláštní. To, jak se na něj Clark podíval. Rozpačitě. A rozpačitost u něj vlastně nevídal moc často, vyjma okamžiků, kdy mluvil s Lanou Langovou nebo o ní. Nebýt událostí posledních pár hodin, malá, hloupě nadějná a slabá část jeho já by v tom viděla něco víc, teď šlo prostě jen o to, že mezi nimi visel nedořešený problém. Tajemství. Neměl by na to být Clark už zvyklý? I když samozřejmě, pohybovat se lehce kolem vlastních tajemství bylo jednodušší, než muset čelit tajemstvím jiných. To znal Lex z vlastní zkušenosti.

„Tak to bylo docela…” nadnesl Clark, když byl Lex u DVD přehrávače a skláněl se k němu.

„Nechutné?“ zeptal se a ohlédl přes rameno.

„Spíš divné,“ odvětil Clark, opřel si hlavu o pohovku a zamračil se do stropu. „Vím, že nemůžu od starých hororů čekat kdovíjaké efekty, ale jahodová marmeláda a ovesná kaše byla trochu moc i na mě. Asi nebudu zítra snídat.“

Semkl rty a koutky mu zacukaly v pobaveném úsměvu.

„To by vysvětlovalo, proč bylo Smrtelné zlo cenzurováno a nepřijímáno tolika kritiky.“

Zelené oči byly okamžitě zaměřené na něj, doširoka otevřené a lesknoucí se, a potom se Clark krátce, zvonivě zasmál. Jeho smích byl tak neobvykle upřímný a otevřený, že v prvních dnech jejich přátelství sebou Lex pokaždé mírně trhl, když ho uslyšel. Po víc jak roce si konečně zvykl, a aby byl upřímný alespoň k sobě, vyhledával příležitosti, kdy mohl Clarka rozesmát. Další slabost spojená s mladým farmářem, které by se otec po právu vysmál.

„Máš pravdu. Jiný důvod k cenzuře tam není.“  
„Během let se hranice vhodného posouvají. V osmdesátých letech mohl být film Smrtelné zlo šokující, dnes, ve světle nových hororů, je až dětinsky směšný. Podobně to vidím s filmem od Pasoliniho Saló aneb sto dvacet dnů Sodomy,“ posadil se zpět vedle Clarka, zatímco mluvil, a pohodlně se bokem opřel o pohovku. „Ve své době prý kritici odcházeli ze sálu a někteří diváci zvraceli. Z mého pohledu to není o nic horší, než některé na internetu běžně dostupné porno. Jen člověk musí vědět, kde hledat.“

Byl vcelku zaujatý tématem, takže si ani nevšiml jisté nervozity, která se Clarka zmocnila. To až když si odkašlal, mu věnoval pozornost. Stále měl na tváři úsměv a oči mu hrály zvědavostí, ale zase se do jeho výrazu vkradla ta předešlá rozpačitost. Být to někdo jiný, někdo, o kom si myslel, že by mohl vidět Sto dvacet dní Sodomy, dalo se předpokládat, že Clark uvažuje o něm a o Nathanielovi, ale takto…

„Nic pro mladší dvaceti jedna let?“

„Podle některých nic pro kohokoliv jakékoliv věkové kategorie,“ odvětil, teď už bylo jasné, že to Clark neviděl, a vidět by mohl; Lexe by zajímala jeho reakce. „Mám ho tu. Když se uvolíš přerušit hororový maraton, můžeme si ho pustit a pak…”

Zaklepání na dveře ho přerušilo.

„Dále!“ zavolal ostře a začal se zvedat.

Ať to byl kdokoliv a chtěl cokoliv, tak pokud nešlo o naprostý krach jeho společnosti, nebyl prostě vítán. Měl tu Clarka a mohl si užívat jeho přítomnost, všechno ostatní bylo podružné a mohlo to počkat.

Dovnitř vešel muž z jeho ochranky.

„Pane Luthore, je tu šerifka Adamsová.“

Nestačil ani souhlasit s tím, aby ji vpustili. Sama obešla jeho ochranku a, doprovázená jedním ze svých zástupců, zamířila rovnou k němu. V tu chvíli se zvedl z pohovky také Clark, a to ji zastavilo.

„Zase mladý pan Kent. Je to radost vidět vás dvakrát denně a pokaždé v přítomnosti Luthora,“ řekla, pohled upřený na Clarka, a dávala do posledního slova obvyklou špetku pohrdání, jaké lidé při vyslovení jména Lexovy rodiny dávali do hlasu obvykle.

„Šerifko,“ pousmál se Clark zdvořile, nicméně přesunul se po Lexův bok, trochu před něj, až to skoro vypadalo, že ho chce chránit. Byl mu za to vděčný, i když to nerad přiznával i sám před sebou, nicméně v tomto případě to bylo zbytečné. Šerifka nebyla meteoritické monstrum, nýbrž úřední osoba, která přišla do jeho zámku v úřední povinnosti, jak už předem vypovídal papír v její ruce.

Šerifové nebo policisté s papírem v ruce mohli znamenat jen dvě věci; povolení k prohlídce nebo zatykač.

„Vím, že jsem vám nabídl svou pomoc, ale co vás sem přivádí zrovna teď?“ zeptal se a obešel Clarka, aby mohl šerifce čelit sám. „Chceme si s Clarkem užít poklidný filmový večer. Není to zrovna nejlepší chvíle na návštěvy.“

„Je mi líto, že vám kazím večer,“ řekla šerifka a natáhla k němu ruku s papírem, „mám příkaz k vašemu zatčení za vraždu Nathaniela Evanse.“

„Cože? To je směšné! Lex nikoho nezabil,“ vykřikl Clark obranně.

Ne, že by Clarka ignoroval, ale zatykač, který držela šerifka, byl důležitější. Převzal si ho a první a vlastně jediné, co zkontroloval, bylo jméno soudce, který ho byl vůbec ochotný podepsat, a ještě v tuto hodinu.

Forest.

To si mohl myslet. Starý nevrlý chlap se zálibou v drobných, dobře stavěných až oplácaných blond prostitutkách, který by se rád choval v Kansasu jako na Divokém západě a nechával zločince věšet a tahat za koňským povozem. Texaské kořeny se prostě nezapřely.

Nesnášel Lexe právě proto, že otec měl někde pečlivě schované snímky soudce Foresta a jedné šlapky, které, naneštěstí pro soudce, ještě nebylo šestnáct let. Kdyby se dostaly na veřejnost, vysloužil by si cejch pedofila a možná by skončil i ve vězení, pomíjeje samozřejmě to, že by přišel o manželku, děti a svou práci. To byl bezesporu důvod, proč by rád poslal Lexe do vězení, a zároveň si musel být jistý tím, že bude usvědčen, jinak by se k něčemu tak riskantnímu neupsal.

To pro něj nevypadalo příliš příznivě, ale řešení určitě existovalo.

„To je v pořádku, Clarku, vyřeším to,“ ujistil ho, když podával zatykač zpět šerifce, a otočil se zády, ruce připravené pro pouta.

„Tušila jsem, že budete mít praxi,“ utrousila šerifka, zatímco mu zapínala studené náramky kolem zápěstí. Ignoroval ji. Nestálo mu to za odpověď.

„Co mám dělat, Lexi? Přeci tě nemůžu nechat odvést do vězení!“ Vypadal trochu zoufale, ale hlavně nerozhodně, když to říkal.

„Nebudu tam dlouho, věř mi. Ještě dnes večer budu venku,“ řekl suverénně, i když byla pravda, že si tím nebyl jistý. Obvinění z vraždy nebylo tak snadné zamést pod koberec, když už se jednou dostalo do rukou policistky, která ho hodlala opravdu řešit bez ohledu na to, kdo by mohl být viníkem.

„Tím bych si nebyla tak jistá. Tady nejste v Metropolis a váš otec vám nestojí za zády,“ zahučela šerifka a přitáhla si ho nepohodlně blízko k sobě. „Tady je Smallville, moje město a já tu takové, jako jste vy, nenechám řádit.“

Úkosem na ni přes rameno pohlédl. Nepotřeboval Luthora staršího, aby ho dostal z problémů.

„Odvolávám se na své právo zachovat mlčení,“ odpověděl jí klidně, než se obrátil zase na Clarka: „Vrať se domů. Zavolám ti, až se dostanu ven.“

Naposledy se podíval Clarkovi do očí, ve kterých byla vepsaná upřímná obava a také nesouhlas, načež ho šerifka popostrčila ke dveřím. Byl veden v poutech kolem člena své bezpečnosti a pak celým zámkem k přednímu vchodu. Možná nebylo služebnictvo už v domě, ale i tak věděl s jistotou, že se dozví, co se stalo, a budou si o tom dlouho povídat. O té potupě, kdy byl Lex Luthor tažen přes své sídlo v poutech.

Nedal na sobě nic znát, ale v duchu si byl jistý, že tohle nenechá jen tak. Za toto ponížení musel někdo zaplatit.

 

°°O°°

 

Viděl šerifku, jak odvádí Lexe v poutech, se mu nelíbilo. Nebylo to správné. I když se tvářil jako hlupák, a často záměrně, ve skutečnosti nebyl hloupý a nedělal si iluze, že by jeho nejlepší přítel byl svatoušek. Jistě měl svá temná tajemství, špatnou minulost, jejíž kousky už viděl, a mnohokrát mu lhal, ale Clark si byl jistý, že není a nemůže být vrah.

Mnozí by asi řekli opak. Hlavně ti – bohužel i Clarkův vlastní táta – kteří viděli za jménem Luthor jenom zlo, ale on věděl své. V Lexovi nebyla taková temnota a zlo, aby mohl bez milosti a výčitek zabít. Viděl mu to v očích, které se uměly usmívat, i když se Lex sám nesmál, a také v opravdovém, i když malém a nenápadném úsměvu, který mu stáčel koutky nahoru a který od něj vítal s tím příjemným poklesem žaludku. Znal jeho lepší stránku, tu, kterou neznali ostatní, a věřil v ni.

Musel udělat něco, aby dostal Lexe z vězení, a zjistit pravdu o tom, co se skutečně stalo, a nějak k té pravdě dovést šerifku vypadalo jako dobrý nápad.

Vyhlédl oknem na nádvoří před zámkem a počkal, až Lexe naloží do auta, a pak i na to, až šerifčino auto zmizí za bránou z pozemku. Teprve potom vyšel z domu, jako člověk samozřejmě, a došel po cestě dost daleko, aby ho nemohlo být z domu vidět, a teprve potom dal svým nohám volnost.

Dorazil k předním dveřím farmy nejspíš dřív, než šerifka zvládla dojet do města, a jeho první kroky vedly hned k telefonu.

„Clarku? Nejsi tu nějak brzo?“ vynořila se z obývacího pokoje máma s tátou v závěsu.

„Lexe zatkli,“ řekl ve zkratce, načež si povzdechl, protože mu bylo hned jasné, že takové vysvětlení nebude stačit. „Do zámku přišla šerifka se zatykačem na Lexe. Obviňuje ho z vraždy nějakého Nathaniela Evanse. Lex ho znal ještě z Metropolis.“  
„To zní vážně,“ podotkl táta.

„To je vážné,“ souhlasil s ním. „Chci zavolat Chloe, aby se na to podívala. Může zjistit, jak se Lex s tím mrtvým zná a proč si šerifka myslí, že to udělal.“

„Je to dobrý nápad?“ zeptal se táta a přistoupil k němu blíž, svůj vážný otcovský výraz na tváři.  
„Lex je můj přítel a já mu hodlám pomoct,“ prohlásil pevně.

Takovou nebo podobnu debatu už s tátou vedli mnohokrát a Clarkův postoj se nikdy nezměnil. Lex byl jeho přítel, nejen to, byl víc než přítel. Byl... nebyl si jistý, co víc než přítel byl, ale bylo to tak. Záleželo mu na něm, i když se za to občas trochu styděl, víc než na Peteovi, Chloe nebo koneckonců Laně. Tak to prostě bylo a jednoduše ho nemohl nechat ve vězení a nepomoci mu. To prostě nešlo.

„To chápu, Clarku, ale nebylo by lepší to nechat na policii a Luthorových právnících?“ zeptal se táta.

„V tom s otcem souhlasím,“ připojila se máma. „Ty víš, zlato, že jsem první, kdo stojí za tvým přátelstvím s Lexem, a chápu, když mu chceš pomoct, pokud jde o... ty kteří se dostali pod vliv meteoritů, ale tady to tak není.“

„Přesně, jak tvá matka říká.“ Kývl táta vážně. „Tady jde o něco z Lexovy minulosti, takže je to jeho problém, a ne tvůj. Můžeš se zaplést do něčeho, co na tebe jenom zbytečně upoutá pozornost.“  
„Jenže Lex je nevinný.“

„Pokud je, tak šerifka jistě zjistí pravdu a potom ho pustí...“

„Nebo ho nechá zavřeného a požene ho až k soudu, jen proto, že je to Lutrhor,“ přerušil ho tvrdě, načež si znovu povzdechl a ramena mu poklesla. „Tohle už jsme řešili stokrát a nikdy jsme se neshodli. Buď mě můžete nechat udělat, co chci, a já vám slíbím, že budu opatrný a o všem vám řeknu. Nebo mi to zakážete, já stejně udělám, co musím, a pak mi dáte měsíc domácího vězení. Jiná možnost není, protože já prostě nebudu sedět doma a nenechám Lexe na holičkách.“

Jeho rodiče se na sebe podívali a podle jejich výrazů už předem věděl, že má vyhráno. Sice nevypadali, že souhlasí, ale zároveň bylo jasné, že rezignovali na snahu mu to vymluvit. Nakonec táta neochotně přikývl. Vděčně se na ně usmál a chopil se telefonu.

Byl překvapený, když mu to Chloe vzala hned, protože obvykle měla telefon zahrabaný pod kupou svých poznámek.

„Ahoj. Clark.“

„Zrovna jsem ti chtěla zkusit volat,“ přerušila ho, než stačil vůbec načít, proč jí volá. „Předem říkám, že jsem udělala něco, co jsi chtěl, abych nedělala, tak hned nezačni vyšilovat,“ upozornila ho a jemu bylo hned jasné, co má na mysli. Jindy by se snad zlobil, ale tentokrát mu to ušetřilo čas a práci. „I když jsi to nechtěl, podívala jsem se na toho Nathaniela Evanse. Narodil se v Bostonu, v šestnácti se přesunul do Metropolis. Našla jsem tu na něj dost záznamů o zatčení kvůli drogám, výtržnostem a... oh, prostituci.“

„Cože?“ vypadlo z něj překvapeně.

„Prostituce. To je takové to zaměstnání, co dělají obvykle chudé dívky. Platí se tam za sex. Víš, co je to sex, že? Doufám, že ti nebudu muset vysvětlovat, jak to chodí mezi včeličkami a květinkami,“ řekla Chloe kousavě.

Střelil pohledem po svých rodičích. Přeci jen stáli kousek od něj a mluvit zrovna před nimi o sexu… a prostituci… to nebylo něco, co by chtěl dělat.  
„Já vím, co to je… ty věci, které jsi zmiňovala, jen jsem myslel… že zrovna on… protože víš, je… ty víš co,“ řekl obšírně, koutkem oka stále pozoroval rodiče, a hlavně jejich vzrůstající zvědavost. Nervózně se usmál.

„Co vím, tak i muži mohou provozovat prostituci,“ podotkla Chloe, jako kdyby to nebylo nic víc než další zajímavá informace do jejího článku.  
„No jo, to je mi jasné, ale co s tím má společného Lex?“

„Copak já vím? Možná je jednou nohou zalezlý ve skříni,“ uvedla Chloe, stále stejně věcně, načež pokračovala, aniž by se nechala znovu přerušit „Každopádně v roce devadesát devět jeho problémy se zákonem úplně ustaly. Mysli si, že jsem paranoidní, ale mám tušení, že přesně v té době přišel do cesty Luthorům. Jeho klidné období trvalo asi rok, než se v roce dva tisíce dostal do hledáčku FBI, protože se začal stýkat s nějakým drogovým bossem.“  
„Chci vědět, jak jsi přišla k té poslední informaci?“ zeptal se jen tak mimochodem, alespoň nemusel hned řešit, jaké podivné vztahy vázaly Lexe zrovna k... prostitutovi? Byl to vůbec správný výraz? Až přijde do školy, musí se podívat do výkladového slovníku. Už dlouho ho neotevřel.

„Ne tak hrozně, jak si možná myslíš. Stačilo si jenom popovídat s jedním kamarádem ajťákem. Jeho táta dělat operační systém pro FBI a nebyl problém, aby přes něj něco dostal. No, i když oba si mysleli, že honíme mimozemšťany,“ přiznala se Chloe nakonec.

Clark se kousl do jazyka. Kdyby tak Chloe věděla, že mimozemšťany nemusí s nikým honit, protože jednoho zná a kamarádí se s ním už pět let.

„Dobře, díky, to je spousta užitečných věcí,“ poděkoval jí opravdu vděčně, než se odhodlal k další žádosti. „Je tu ještě něco. Lexe zatkli za vraždu.“  
„Co?“ zeptala se Chloe a přitom zněla až pobouřeně, za což by jí byl vděčný, kdyby nedodala: „Člověk na chvíli vypne policejní vysílačku a hned mu ujde, že zatkli Luthora. Snad to nebylo za vraždu Evanse?“

„Přesně za to.“  
„Mám to. Chceš, abych se podívala, jaké proti němu mají důkazy. Uhádla jsem?“ nabídla se sama, ani žádat ji o to nemusel.

„Byl bych ti za to vděčný.“

„Ještě teď se na to podívám a zítra ve škole si o tom promluvíme. Dobrou, Clarku,“ dodala a sluchátko oněmělo.

„Dobrou, Chloe,“ odpověděl jí do prázdné linky, než sluchátko položil.

Zamyšleně se zamračil.

Evans byl zapletený v drogách, nejspíš je bral, a měl něco společného s Lexem. To znamenalo, že i Lex mohl brát drogy, což vlastně nebylo překvapující. Otevřeně se k tomu nikdy nepřiznal, ale připouštěl, že dělal v minulosti nerozumné věci, které ho mohly stát život. Braní drog mezi takové věci rozhodně patřilo. A navíc, přesně to si snad každý, nejen farmářský kluk, představil pod divokým mládím. Drogy a... sex.

Při té myšlence značně znervózněl a žaludek se mu sevřel hlavně, ale nejen proto, co mu Chloe řekla o Lexově mrtvém známém. Hlavní důvod byl, že ho to navedlo k úvahám o Lexovi samotném a jeho... soukromém životě, aby se tak řeklo. Clark si byl docela jistý, že má rád dívky, nebo tedy ženy, přeci jen ocenil jeho vkus, když přišel na to, že se Clarkovi líbí Lana, a také občas utrousil poznámku na pěknou herečku ve filmu nebo ženu, která přišla do Talonu. No a samozřejmě byla tu Victorie a Desire, i když ta druhá se těžko dala počítat. Proto ho nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by mohl mít Lex v oblibě i muže, ale podle toho, že s jedním, který se prodával, trávil čas, tak to mohlo znamenat…

„Tak?“ zeptal se táta s tázavě pozvednutým obočím.

„Co?“ vypadlo z něj, cítil se jako přistižený při činu, než mu došlo, že nic neudělal a táta mu nemohl číst myšlenky. „Aha… Chloe už se na toho Evanse podívala. Nezjistila nic moc, jen že měl společnou divokou minulost s Lexem. Teď bude něco zjišťovat o tom, proč si policie myslí, že ho Lex zabil.“

„Takové získávání informací asi nebude úplně legální, že?“ zeptal se táta.

Nasadil tak nevinný výraz, jaký jenom dokázal.

„Mám na to odpovídat?“ zeptal se nazpět. „Není to poprvé, co něco takového s Chloe děláme a vždy pro dobrou věc. A dokázat, že je Lex nevinný, je dobrá věc.“

„No, doufejme, že v tomto případě účel světí prostředek,“ povzdechl si táta, ale nevypadal nijak zvlášť naštvaně nebo zklamaně. To bylo dobré.

„Už jsi jedl?“ vklouzla do toho maminka s její obvyklou obavou o jeho zdraví.

„Měl jsem popcorn,“ odvětil, což byla odpověď, která ji vůbec nepotěšila. „Doufal jsem, že bych zašel za Lexem, než bude úplně tma,“ dodal, a to ji potěšilo ještě méně.

„To je zbytečné, Clarku,“ řekla a obešla ho vydávajíc se k ledničce, kde jistě měla zbytky od večeře, připravené, aby si je ohřál, až se vrátí z regulérního filmového večera. „Jestli jsi běžel domů hned potom, co ho zatkli, tak touhle dobou bude sotva na policejní stanici. A jsem si jistá, že kdybys tam dnes večer přijel, nepustili by tě k němu. Nedělej zbytečně rozruch. Sedni si a já ti ohřeju večeři,“ vyzvala ho a posunula židli u jídelního pultu, aby se mohl posadit.

Musel uznat, že v tom má pravdu. Nejspíš by ho tam nepustili. Mohl se sice podívat rentgenovým zrakem, jestli tam Lex je a jestli je v pořádku, ale to by bylo zbytečné. Zdejší policejní stanice byla klidné a prázdné místo a hlavně bezpečné. Tam se Lexovi, kromě nepohodlí, nemohlo nic stát. S rezignovaným povzdechem se tedy posadil a jeho zrádný žaludek přitom udělal hladový zvuk.

Nakonec byla asi večeře tím nejlepším nápadem v tuto chvíli.

 

 


	3. 3. část

Strávit noc ve vězení bylo tady ve Smallville mnohem pohodlnější než v Metropolis. Cela byla sice menší, ale byl v ní sám, byla čistá, na posteli bylo nepozvracené a nepomočené povlečení vonící levným pracím práškem a na záchod ho pouštěli mimo celu. Na skutečnou toaletu s kabinkami, toaletním papírem a tekoucí vodou a mýdlem. Tedy žádný páchnoucí otvor v zemi nacházející se v rohu cely, na který je jen tak pro formu položená záchodová mísa.

Neměl si na co stěžovat, vyjma toho, že strávil v cele celou noc. Celou noc! Víc jak jedenáct a půl hodiny za mřížemi. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy strávil noc v cele, v Metropolis se mu to stalo několikrát, jako lekce od otce, a chápal, že obvinění z vraždy není taková trivialita jako obvinění z přechovávání drog nebo buzení veřejného pohoršení, ale prostě… nenáviděl být zavřený v malé místnosti. Nejspíš to bylo tím, že tak strávil nemalý kus svého dětství. Zavřený ve svém pokoji, dokonale sterilním a s tak čistým vzduchem, aby v něm mohl pohodlně dýchat, a jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo dívat se z okna do zahrady.

Luthor starší věděl, že přesně to bude nejhorší na jeho pobytu ve vězení, a proto ho s radostí nechával ve špinavých celách Metropoliských policejních stanic.

Zamřížovaným oknem se prodraly první sluneční paprsky, když konečně do místnosti s celami vešla šerifka Adamsová. Okamžitě se zvedl z kavalce a přistoupil k mřížím. Viděl, že se netváří potěšeně, a to mohlo znamenat jen jediné; byl volný.

„Zdá se, že máte vážně dlouhé prsty, pane Luthore,“ zamručela nespokojeně, když přistupovala k mřížím, v ruce klíč od zámku. „Vaši právníci čekali v soudní budově a ještě v hale si od soudkyně Morrisové nechali podepsat propuštění. Na čestné slovo, protože jste prý pilířem společnosti a neopustíte zemi kvůli své odpovědnosti vůči zaměstnancům LexCorpu,“ objasnila, co je za jeho propuštěním, a otevřela dveře cely. „Netušila jsem, že to jde i bez řádného kaučního řízení.“

„Se soudkyní Morrisovou mám dobré vztahy. Zná mě a ví, že jsem nevinný,“ odvětil a vyšel ven, kde si téměř, ale jenom téměř oddechnul. „Pomohl jsem jejímu vnukovi dostat se do programu experimentální léčby rakoviny v LuthorCorpu. Je mi za to vděčná.“

Nebylo asi nejrozumnější odhalovat své trumfy, ale za šerifčiny podrážděné sevřené rty a vrásky mezi očima to stálo. Rozhodně teď, po probděné noci, kdy chodil po cele tam a zpět a jeho mozek, neschopný se někdy zastavit v přemýšlení a odpočinout si, spřádal teorie o tom, jak se do vězení dostal. Teorie, že je to pomsta soudce Foresta, byla první, ale nejméně pravděpodobná. Ta poslední a nejvíce pravděpodobná byla, že je to další otcův plán, jak ho zlikvidovat a převzít LexCorp. Podařilo se mu stát se tím, co otec nesnášel; konkurencí a konkurenci bylo třeba odstranit jakýmikoliv prostředky, byť byla ta konkurence vlastní syn. Tak to prostě bylo. A popravdě, kdyby Lex sám dostal příležitost Luthora staršího zničit, tak si nebyl jistý, jestli by odolal. Daleko spíš ne.  
„Tím se to vysvětluje,“ uvedla šerifka velmi, ale velmi nenadšeně. „Pořád ale mám právo vás vyslechnout a to také využiji. Vaši právníci už na vás čekají, můžete si s nimi v klidu promluvit ve výslechové místnosti.“

Neřekl na to nic, jen následoval šerifku z místnosti s celami, přes hlavní místnost, kde měli stoly její zástupci, až do místnosti jen o něco větší než cela a se stejně malým okénkem vysoko pod stropem. Tam už na něj čekali tři jeho právníci. Byl s nimi ponechán o samotě. S nimi a jejich předpokladem, že je vinen, a plány, jak zpochybnit celé zatčení stejně jako budoucí soudní řízení a tak ho dostat z obvinění.

„Nikoho jsem nezabil,“ řekl, když si vyslechl vše, co mu chtěli říct, aniž by ho pustili ke slovu.

„Ovšemže ne, pane Luthore,“ přitakal Nelson zdvořile a narovnal si brýle. Kingová a Abrams stejně zdvořile pokývali hlavou na souhlas.

Ucítil zlost deroucí se mu z nitra ven, až měl dojem, že na ty tři hlupáky vyletí, a pokud možno, dá alespoň jednomu z nich pěstí. Samozřejmě, že nic takového neudělal. Svoje emoce měl pečlivě pod kontrolou, bylo to nutné, aby mohl být Luthorem, jedna z prvních lekcí, které se v životě naučil. Mohl si dovolit jen zaskřípat zuby a nechat svůj hlas klesnout do varovné tóniny.

„Nikoho jsem nezabil a to také hodlám dokázat jakýmikoliv legálním prostředky,“ řekl pevně, k jasné nelibosti svých právníků. „A začnu tím, že si promluvím s šerifkou Adamsovou a popravdě jí odpovím na všechny její otázky.“  
„To je velmi špatné rozhodnutí, pane Luthore,“ upozornil ho Abrams.

Zpražil ho pohled.

„Možná, ale už jsem ho udělal,“ uzavřel to, nedávaje jim možnost protestovat.

Vesměs nevěřil v důvěryhodnost soudního systému. Už jen to, že byl propuštěn na podmínku, ukazovalo, jak prohnilý je. Ale chtěl být tváří v tvář šerifce, až mu bude předkládat důkazy jeho viny, protože navzdory tomu, že ho ponížila zatčením v jeho vlastním době, v ní viděl neobvyklou čestnost. Něco mu napovídalo, že ona by pro něj nežádala příkaz k zatčení, kdyby si nebyla jistá, že je vinen, a jistá by si byla jenom díky důkazům. Chtěl vidět věcné důkazy a sledovat, kam se šerifčiny myšlenky ubírají, protože tak mohl mít víc indicií k tomu, kdo na něj celou tu věc nastražil.

Abrams vyšel na chodbu, aby se vrátil s šerifkou v závěsu.

Posadili se, tedy on a šerifka. Seděli si tváří v tvář a dělil je jenom stůl s hákem určeným k připnutí pout. Ani v takové místnosti nebyl poprvé, jen tentokrát tu nepáchly zvratky a krev překrytá čistidlem a neměl spoutané ruce.

„Doporučili jsme našemu klientovi, aby nevypovídal, ale on na svědectví trvá i přes naše doporučení,“ uvedla Kingová, jako kdyby ona a zbylí dva právníci byli jedna bytost.

„Beru v potaz a zapíšu to do zprávy,“ odpověděla jim šerifka Adamsová a obrátila se na Lexe, „Nejsem ženská, co chodí kolem horké kaše, takže, jak my vysvětlíte tohle?“ zeptala se šerifka prostě a ze složky, kterou si s sebou přinesla, vytáhla několik fotografií a rozložila je před něj.

Byly to fotografie z nějaké průmyslové kamery, dost zrnité a pouze černobílé, ale i tak bylo dobře poznat, co na nich je. Přinejmenším on sám sebe poznal, neboť jak by si mohl s někým zaměnit svou plešatou hlavu, a poznal i parkoviště, na kterém nasedal do svého porsche. Dokonce byla fotografie dostatečně dobrá, aby na ní byla vidět poznávací značka se jménem ‚Lex‘. Ne, rozhodně nemohl popřít, že je to on, nehledě na to, že si do motelu, příznačně nazvaného ‚U Dvou kukuřičných klasů‘ nechal doručit jídlo na číslo své kreditky.

„To jsem já, jak na parkovišti motelu ‚U Dvou kukuřičných klasů‘ nastupuji do svého porsche,“ přiznal, jelikož pravdu nebylo co zapírat.

„Víte, že je to motel, kde byl ubytován Evans?“

„Ano, to vím.“  
„Byl jste za ním,“ řekla, skoro až vítězoslavně, jako kdyby ho právě přichytila při lži.

Semkl rty.

„Nikdy jsem netvrdil opak.“

Bylo to pravdivé prohlášení, protože opravdu nikdy netvrdil, že se s Nathanielem viděl jenom v Talonu. Šerifka se prostě nezeptala, jestli se s ním viděl ještě někdy a někde jinde během jeho pobytu ve Smallville. Nebyla Lexova vina, že nedělala svou práci dostatečně detailně, ale i tak podle jejího podrážděného výrazu poznal, že ho ze své neschopnosti vinní.

„Tady, tady a tady.“ Položila před něj další fotografii, na té byl pro změnu zachycen, jak vystupuje ze svého auta, a pak další, kde klepal na dveře jednoho z pokojů a ještě jednu, jak v nich mizí. „Ty jsou z doby, kdy jste za Evansem přijel. Jak můžete vidět,“ poklepala prstem na časové značky, „dělí je skoro pět hodin a jen dvanáct minut po vašem odchodu někdo zavolal na stanici, že je v motelu mrtvola. Co jste tam těch pět hodin dělal, když nezabíjel Evanse?“

„Dělal jsem tam to, co obvykle dělají dva dospělí lidé, když se sejdou v anonymním motelovém pokoji,“ odpověděl, aniž by pohnul brvou, pohled stále upřený přímo do šerifčiných očí.  
V první chvíli byla žena proti němu zmatená, možná hledala v jeho slovech nějaký trik nebo dvojsmysl, ale pak bylo vidět, jak jí pomalu svítá. Od sveřepého mračení se její obličej protáhl do upřímného překvapení a pak, světe, div se, jí zrůžověly tváře a rozpačitě sklopila pohled k fotografiím. Rychle ho zase zvedla a odkašlala si.  
„Chcete tím naznačit, že jste měl s Nathanielem Evansem… ehm… jaksi… vztah intimnějšího rázu?“ zeptala se, předešlá výbojnost byla skoro pryč.

„Pokud se ptáte, jestli jsme spolu měli styk, tak ano, měli,“ když jí odpovídal, stále zachovával klid a pozoroval její reakce. „A pokud se kansaské zákony za posledních pár týdnů dramaticky nezměnily, tak není nic nezákonného ani důvod k obvinění z vraždy, když mají dva dospělí lidé, starší jednadvaceti let, konsensuální sexuální styk, bez ohledu na jejich pohlaví. Takže doufám, že ty fotografie nejsou jediným důkazem mojí viny.“

„Ne, máme vaše otisky na pravděpodobné vražedné zbrani.“  
„Pravděpodobné? Co je to za zbraň?“

„Popelník.“

Na popelník si pamatoval. Podal ho Nathanielovi někdy mezi vzájemným orálem a závěrečným číslem zezadu. Pamatoval si to hlavně proto, že nesnášel jeho zlozvyk kouřit přímo v posteli a pokaždé, i tentokrát, ho vykázal z místnosti.

Kouření samo Lexovi nevadilo, sám někde mezi čtrnáctým a šestnáctým rokem vykouřil nejméně krabičku cigaret denně a dodnes si příležitostně dal dobrý kubánský doutník, ale iritoval ho pach cigaretového kouře, když se pokoušel usnout nebo na místech, kde spal. Cigarety do postele nepatřily.

Vzpomínal si tedy velmi dobře, jak Nathaniel zašel do koupelny, aby si zakouřil, a po chvíli se vrátil… bez popelníku. Nechal ho v koupelně. Skládanka se Lexovi pomalu dávala v hlavě dohromady. Začínal tušit, co si šerifka myslela, že se stalo, jen zatím nevěděl, co se doopravdy stalo.

„Byl ubit popelníkem?“ zeptal se.

„Ano. Byl v koupelně ubit motelový popelníkem. Přímo ve vaně. Z hlavy měl úplnou kaši,“ dodala, zřejmě ve snaze ho znervóznit, ale ve skutečnosti mu jen podala další informace ke složení celkového obrázku, a hlavně indicie, které pomalu začaly potvrzovat jeho podezření.

„Jak jste tedy poznali, že je to skutečně Nathaniel Evans?“

„Měl na sobě kalhoty a v kapse měl řidičský průkaz a další doklady. Dokonce svou fotografii s mámou.“

Pro zdejší policejní oddělení a nejspíš i soudce Foresta to byl dostatečný důkaz o totožnosti mrtvého, ovšem pro Lexe měly ty informace přesně opačný význam. Jasně si pamatoval, že mu Nathaniel otevřel jen v županu, s odůvodněním, že se chystal jít do vany. Tehdy si myslel, že je to jenom laciný způsob, jak ho svést a obměkčit, stejně jako žalostný hovor, který od něj dostal předtím, než se do motelu vydal. Jen způsob, jak si nechat za svůj ochotný zadek zaplatit ruličkou stodolarovek, které měl Lex v kapse, když vcházel do Nathanielova pokoje.

Teď viděl jasně, že to bylo něco víc.

„To není zrovna přesvědčivý důkaz totožnosti,“ podotkl, dobře si vědom toho, že by právníci požadovali genetické testy, aby se na sto procent potvrdila totožnost mrtvého, on však na test čekat nechtěl. „Chci vidět fotografii těla.“

„Není to zrovna pěkný pohled. Proč to chcete vidět?“ zeptala se šerifka a přimhouřila podezřívavě oči.

Musel se hodně ovládat, aby nepozvedl pohled ke stropu a nepovzdechl si. Copak si vážně myslela, že je nějaký psychopat, který se vyžívá ve vraždění a pak se chce kochat pohledem na fotografie svých obětí? To bylo spíš směšné než cokoliv jiného. Pravda, uznával, že je trochu sociopatický a paranoidní, kdo vyrůstal v rodině Luthorů nemohl být jiný, ale nebyl vraždící psychopat.

„Jako právníci pana Luthora máme právo k přístupu k jakýmkoliv materiálům v policejní složce,“ podotkl Nelson. Alespoň k něčemu byl užitečný, když celou dobu nedělal nic jiného, než že stál a nechal na své konto naskakovat další a další dolary.

Šerifka proti jeho slovům nicméně neměla argumenty, takže znovu otevřela složku a potom před Lexe položila jednu jedinou fotografii. Vzal ji do rukou a důsledně začal zkoumat každý její centimetr.

Bylo na ní tělo mladého muže svlečeného do pasu a ležícího v zašlé vaně motelové koupelny. Nevypadalo to, že do vany spadl při útoku, spíš jako kdyby v ní už ležel, když ho někdo napadl, nebo jako kdyby jeho mrtvolu někdo po vraždě do vany uložil. Už to samo o sobě bylo podezřelé. Ubití příležitostnou zbraní, jako byl popelník, byla vražda v afektu. Po ní člověk mohl chtít tělo odklidit, ale rozhodně ne tak, že by ho svlékl do půl těla, nechal mu kalhoty rozepnuté a stažené až na boky a pak ho uložil do vany. O zakrváceném popelníku položeném na jejím okraji ani nemluvě.

To místo činu bylo tak špatně naaranžované, že skoro čekal, kdy bílý kus plátna prosakující krví, kterým měla mrtvola zakrytou tvář, prostě sklouzne a pod ním bude zdraví obličej nějakého herce.

Ano, herce, ne Nathaniela Evanse, protože tohle tělo mu rozhodně nepatřilo. Bylo sice stejně široké v ramenou a úzké v bocích, ale nebylo jeho.

„To není Nathaniel Evans,“ informoval šerifku Adamsovou naprosto přesvědčeně.

„Není? Vážně si myslíte, že vám to uvěřím?“ otázala se nazpět, skoro s posměšným pohrdáním.

Tentokrát už se pozvednutí očím k nebi nebránil.

„Žil jsem s ním v jednom bytě víc jak půl roku a mohu vám spolehlivě říct, že tohle není Evans.“ Popostrčil fotografii zpět k ní. „Když bylo Evansovi třináct, vyndali mu apendix. Po operaci měl nějaké komplikace, a tak ho museli dvakrát otevřít. Kvůli tomu měl širokou jizvu velkou víc jak pět centimetrů. Přesně tady.“ Ukázal na fotce na místo nízko pod pasem, u okraje rozepnutých kalhot. „Pokud mi nevěříte, můžete si to zkontrolovat v jeho lékařských záznamech.“

Zatímco mluvil, vzala šerifka fotografii a zamračila se na ni. Bylo vidět, že právě ztratila iluze o tom, že má jasný a snadný případ. Tedy téměř.

„Jak mi vysvětlíte vaše otisky na popelníku?“  
„Jednoduše. Nathaniel je kuřák, chtěl si jít zakouřit a požádal mě, abych mu podal popelník.“

„To, že jsou otisky našeho klienta na veřejně přístupném popelníku, není zrovna přesvědčivý důkaz,“ vložila se do toho Kingová. „Stejně tak nahrávka příjezdu a odjezdu pana Luthora není dostatečný důkaz jeho viny. Nepopírá, že v hotelu byl, ani to, že měl s obětí styk, dokonce ani to, že se dotkl vražedné zbraně. A to vůbec nemluvím o tom, že jste nebyli ani schopní správně identifikovat oběť. Váš případ stojí na hodně slabých základech a myslím, že prokurátor s námi bude souhlasit.“  
Lex se postavil. Bylo jasné, že tady skončili a on teď hodlal přijít na to, kde je Nathaniel a proč si dal takovou práci, aby na něj svedl svou vlastní vraždu. A potom… potom by ho mohl skutečně zabít, když už na to přišli. Nebo ne. Ne, to by neudělal, ale určitě se naskytne prostor a způsob, jak ho donutit zaplatit za těch dvanáct hodin na policejní stanici. I když spolu půl roku spali, jak vidno, Nathaniel neměl ani to nejmenší tušení, s kým má co dočinění, a že drogový boss není nutně ten nejhorší zhrzený milenec a nepřítel na světě.

„Předpokládám, že teď už mohu odejít.“ Nebyla to otázka, což dal dostatečně jasně najevo tím, že se zvedl.

„Tohle není konec. Ještě na vás budu mít otázky,“ pojala šerifka jejich rozloučení jako výhrůžku.

Chladně na ni shlédl.

„Potom víte, kde mě najít. Ten velký hrad za městem,“ zopakoval její vlastní slova z jejich prvního setkání v Talonu a vyrazil ke dveřím.

Policejní procedury byly tady ve Smallville stejné jako v Metropolis. Musel odevzdat osobní věci při zápisu do vazby a teď, po propuštění, je dostal zpět. Zatímco podepisoval příslušné dokumenty a pak vyndával svůj letní kabát od Armaniho společně s ostatními věcmi z igelitového sáčku, jeho právníci mluvili. Spřádali plány nejen o napadení žaloby v důsledku procesních chyb, ale i o návrhu žaloby na město Smallville a zdejší šerifský úřad. O něco takového neměl zájem, hlavně proto, že hodlal v tomto městě dál žít, navzdory přání svého otce, a protože… protože tu byl Clark. To byly dva hlavní důvody, které ho tu držely i teď, kdy si byl jistý, že se o něm potáhnou řeči.

A další věc, kterou si byl jistý, bylo, že chce zničit Nathaniela.

Hodil na sebe kabát, nastrkal své věci zpět do kapes a vyšel před služebnu do teplého jarního rána. Rozhlédl se na obě stany. Hned uviděl tři auta, která na ulici malého městečka rozhodně nepatřila, a jedno vypadalo, že by mu mohlo vyhovovat. Bílá sice nebyla barva, kterou by zvolil v první řadě, ale dala se snést.

„Čí je to ferrari?“ zeptal se, aniž by se ke svým právníkům otočil.

Samozřejmě, že nedostal odpověď. Hlavně proto že, jak matně tušil, všichni stále mluvili o žalobách a dalších právních krocích a svým dotazem je přerušil. S povzdechem se k nim tedy obrátil a sjel je pohledem.

„V tomto městě si jen vy tři můžete dovolit takové auto.“

Právníci se po sobě podívali, než se Kingová zdráhavě ozvala:

„Je moje.“

„Dejte mi klíčky,“ vyzval ji a natáhl k ní ruku, ona se na něj jen hloupě dívala a k ničemu se neměla. „Nemám odsud odvoz, takže si půjčím vaše auto. Až ho nebudu potřebovat, nechám vám ho dovézt do hotelu.“

Rozhodně nebyla ochotná mu pomoct, ale potom, co do ní Abrams nenápadně strčil loktem, sáhla do kapsy svého meruňkového saka a vytáhla klíčky. Nepodala mu je, proto jí je prostě vzal z ruky dřív, než měla čas si to rozmyslet, a vykročil k nablýskanému sporťáku.

„Mám pro vás úkol. Chci najít Nathaniela Evanse a to za každou cenu,“ instruoval je, mezitím vzal z místa spolujezdce nerozumně odloženou kabelku a hodil ji Kingové, která ji kupodivu obratně chytla. „Použijte svých kontaktů, využijte policii, klidně vyhlaste, že za každou informaci o jeho pobytu dá Lex Luthor odměnu deset tisíc, a dejte to do novin, rádií a místních televizí. Je mi jedno, jak to uděláte, ale prostě ho najděte.“  
„To ale není naše práce,“ podotkl Kingová a zamračila se.

Sjel je pohledem.  
„Vzhledem k tomu, kolik vám platím za to, že jen sedíte v kancelářích, je vaše práce to, co řeknu, že je vaše práce.“

Bez čehokoliv dalšího nastoupil do auta. Nedal jí možnost protestovat, protože by to bylo zbytečné plýtvání jeho i jejich časem. Beztak věděl, že udělají, co po nich chce, ať si myslí, že je to jejich práce, nebo ne. Každý z nich si chtěl koupit další takové drahé auto a byli ochotní pro to udělat cokoliv.

Donutil se zvolna vyjet od chodníku. Nechtěl skončit znovu ve vězení za bezohlednou jízdu nebo porušení jiných předpisů. Bylo to nesnesitelné. Doslova se ploužil krokem, dokud nebyl dost daleko od služebny, a tehdy přidal plyn. Rychle se dostal z města, a jakmile se před ním otevřela prázdná silnice, tak sešlápl pedál k zemi. Pomalu ho začala třeštit hlava a potřeboval zchladit bublající vztek, pro který prozatím neměl využití.

Telefon v jeho kapse začal zvonit.

V první chvíli ho ignoroval, ale když bylo jasné, že ten, kdo volá, se nenechá odbýt, sáhl pro něj do kapsy a podíval se na displej. Bylo to otcovo soukromé číslo. Zvěst o Lexově uvěznění, a hlavně propuštění se k němu dostala velmi rychle. Musel mít svoje lidi dokonce i na policejní stanici ve Smallville nebo možná mezi Lexovými právníky.

Neměl náladu s ním mluvit, a tak hovor típl, ale než stačil telefon dát zpět do kapsy, tak začal znovu zvonit. Být na druhém konci někdo jiný, Clark například, myslel by si, že je to známka obavy o něj, ale vzhledem k tomu, že to byl Luthor starší… Prostě se rozhodl neakceptovat Lexovu neochotu si promluvit. A pokud ho bude dál odbývat, mohl by se ukázat na zámku a to bylo to poslední, co chtěl.

Přijal hovor.

„Měl bys vědět, že ignorovat hovor od svého otce, je velmi nezdvořilé, Alexandře. Hodláš to dělat dál?“  
„Hodlám tě zabít, než mi bude dvacet pět,“ odpověděl prostě. Byl příliš unavený a naštvaný, aby chtěl vymýšlet něco více elegantního.

„Jestli se o to někdy pokusíš, budu na tebe velmi hrdý,“ opáčil na to otec a na pozadí jeho hlasu bylo slyšet skutečné, i když jenom vlažné pobavení.

„Nemám náladu na slovní šachy, tati. Řekni prostě, co chceš.“

„Co chci?“ zopakoval Luthor starší hladce. „Chci, aby se můj syn nedostával do potíží, které ho zavedou až do vězení, protože o něj pak mám strach.“

Hovadina.  
„Ty se nebojíš, že nadobro skončím ve vězení, protože to se stane jen tehdy, kdy mě tam sám pošleš. Takže… tohle zatčení nebyla tvoje práce, že?“

„Kdybych chtěl, abys skončil ve vězení, tak bych do toho natahal tvoje… neortodoxní přátele a exotické vztahy, které s nimi máš. To by nebylo dobré pro jméno Luthor.“

Zaskřípal zuby a sevřel volant, až cítil, jak se mu prsty noří do polstrování kůží potaženého volantu. Nenáviděl se za to, ale stále mu kdesi v koutku duše záleželo na tom, aby otec přijal jeho sexualitu. Bylo to naprosto patetické a dětinské, ale bylo to tak.

„Uvědomuješ si, že žijeme v jednadvacátém století a být homosexuál už neznamená stát na okraji společnosti?“ zeptal se ostře a hned své otázky zalitoval. Neměl se s Luthorem starším pouštět do takové debaty.

„Ty ale nejsi gay, Alexandře,“ podotkl otec poklidně, jeho nebylo snadné vyvést z rovnováhy, „Kdybys byl, dokázal bych se s tím smířit a mohli bychom probrat naše možnosti, ale vzhledem k tomu, že ženy jsou pro tebe stejně…”

Neměl náladu to znovu poslouchat. Prostě vyhodil telefon ven z auta. Rychle se vzdalující zvuk umělé hmoty rozbíjející se o asfalt byl velmi uspokojivý. Přinejmenším do chvíle, než si uvědomil, jaké by mohlo jeho počínání mít následky. Podobně, jako kdyby otci telefon nezvedal, a za těchto okolností se mohl Luthor starší rozhodnout přiletět se podívat, jestli je jeho milovaný syn v pořádku. Nechtěl ho vidět.

Prudce dupl na brzdu.

Teď se mohl rozhodnout, jestli odbočí na cestu vedoucí k jeho zámku nebo bude pokračovat dál ke Kentovic farmě. Bylo to dilema, které rozhodl rychle. Na jednom místě byl rozhodně vítanější, než na tom druhém.

Znovu přidal plyn a pokračoval dál po silnici.

 

°°O°°

 

Mít superrychlost mělo své výhody; měli jste dost času. Ale mělo to i své nevýhody; měli jste někdy až příliš času. Clark zvládl ještě před snídaní přeskládat stávající balíky sena, aby dnes odpoledne mohli do stodoly uložit novou dodávku, natáhnout nový plot kolem jedné z pastvin, a ještě dodělat úkoly, které nezvládl včera večer, protože jeho myšlenky kroužily jenom kolem Lexe.

Takže právě proto měl čas ležet ve svém pokoji, počítat praskliny na stropě a přemýšlet, jak nečekaně, o Lexovi.

Zatím se neozval. To mu dělalo starosti. Slíbil, že zavolá, hned jak ho pustí, což mělo být nejpozději dnes ráno, jenže telefon mlčel. Nedokázal se ubránit myšlence, že šerifka jednala zbrkle a poslala Lexe například do vězení v Metrpolis nebo cokoliv takového. Nebo hůř, že se mu nepodařilo se z vězení dostat. A to by nebylo spravedlivé, protože byl nevinný.

S povzdechem si promnul oči. Honící se myšlenky mu včera večer dlouho nedaly usnout.

Skutečnost, že byl Lex ve vězení, nebyla to jediné a, jak si s hanbou připustil, ani to nejdůležitější, co mu nedalo klid. Hlavou se mu také honila slova, které o Lexovi pronesla Chloe. Hlavně ty o jedné noze ve skříni. V první řadě byl zklamaný, že mu jeho nejlepší přítel nedůvěřoval natolik, aby se přiznal k tomu, že má rád muže, nebo přinejmenším že má rád i muže. A pak… uvědomění, že by Lex mohl vyhledávat milování s muži, bylo neuvěřitelně, a hlavně podivně zneklidňující. Cítil to jako svrbění pod kůží. Jako myšlenku, kterou nedokázal správně zformulovat. Nebo jako vzpomínky na domovskou planetu, o kterých byl přesvědčen, že kdesi hluboko v podvědomí má, ale nikdy si je nedokázal vybavit. Ale byly tam, věděl, že jsou, protože viděl své dětské obrázky, na kterých byly dva měsíce a temně zelená obloha.

Měl dojem, že by měl něco udělat, aby ten neurčitý pocit uchopil, jen si nebyl jistý co. Možná by si měl s Lexem promluvit. Třeba to byla jenom ta nejistota, že nevěděl, jestli je jeho nejlepší přítel opravdu podobojí nebo jestli za jeho známostí s Nathanielem Evansem stojí něco jiného. Něco méně… legálního a přijatelného.

„Clarku!“ zavolala jeho máma zezdola.

Zvedl se a sešel po schodech do kuchyně.

„Nevolal Lex?“ zeptal se po cestě ke svému talíři.

Táta se na něj podíval přes sousto vajec se slaninou, které měl nabodnuté na vidličce.

„I obyčejný člověk by slyšel zvonění telefonu nahoru do patra.“

„Já vím,“ řekl a posadil se na své místo. „Jen mi dělá starosti, že ještě nezavolal. Měl se ozvat, až ho pustí, a vzhledem k tomu, že se ještě neozval… Šerifka dělá chybu, že ho tam drží. Je nevinný. Nevinný člověk by neměl být ve vězení.“

„To máš pravdu,“ přitakala máma a nalila mu mléko do připravené sklenice. „Skutečnost je ale taková, že i nevinní lidé se dostávají do vězení. Většinou je z vazby pustí hned, jak se prokáže, že nic neudělali. Jsem si jistá, že s Lexem to bude stejně.“

Musel uznat, že v tom má máma pravdu.

„Možná bych stihl před školou zaběhnout k policejní stanici a zkontrolovat, jak na tom Lex je,“ zauvažoval nahlas.

„To by bylo zbytečné a někdo by tě mohl vidět,“ namítl táta.

Chtěl odpovědět, že bude opatrný, jenže vzdálený, ale dobře známý zvuk hučení motoru upoutal veškerou jeho pozornost. Naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak poslouchal, kterak sportovní auto – podle zvuku ferrari – zajelo k začátku jejich příjezdové cesty, kde se zastavilo. Znal jenom jednoho člověka, který vlastnil ferrari.

„Lex je tady!“ uniklo mu nadšeněji, než původně plánoval, vyskočil ze židle a rychle vyhlédl z okna.

„Jsi si jistý? Neslyšel jsem auto…” podotkl táta, když si stoupal vedle něj.

Samozřejmě, že nebylo nic vidět ani slyšet, silnice byla příliš daleko, aby tam člověk dohlédl nebo aby slyšel auta, která po ní jezdila.

„Slyšel jsem, jak na začátku naší příjezdové cesty zastavilo ferrari. Jestli některý z našich přátel náhle nevyhrál v loterii, tak to musí být Lex,“ vysvětlil a už spěchal ke dveřím, přičemž jen koutkem oka zachytil, jak se po sobě rodiče podívali. Byl to jejich starý známý výraz, směsice starosti se špetkou obdivu, hrdosti a obav, který měli, když se objevil nějaký nový dar. Ne že by dobrý sluch byl úplně nový, ale pravda asi je, že ještě před dvěma nebo třemi lety by neslyšel, co se děje na začátku příjezdové cesty. Rozhodně se mu sluch zlepšoval.

Vyšel před dveře a zadíval se na cestu.

Chtěl sice běžet Lexovi vstříc, aby co nejdřív věděl, jestli je v pořádku, ale věděl, že to nemůže udělat. Normální člověk by neměl ponětí, že se k jejich domu blíží návštěva a Clark se musel tvářit jako normální člověk. Přesněji normální člověk, který si čirou náhodou užívá teplé jarní slunce přesně ve chvíli, kdy přijde někdo na návštěvu.

Naštěstí nemusel čekat dlouho. Lex se brzy vynořil zpoza jejich zaparkované dodávky a jejich pohledy se setkaly. Usmál se mu vstříc, i když Lex vypadal v první chvíli překvapeně. Jen na okamžik, než se nepatrně usmál nazpět a přidal do kroku.

Vyšel mu vstříc.

Setkali se někde napůl cesty.

„Lexi. Ahoj. Už jsem začínal mít strach, když ses neozval,“ pozdravil ho a zároveň vyjádřil i svou obavu, i když se při těch slovech nedokázal ubránit úsměvu. Byl šťastný, že je Lex volný.

„Clarku.“ Malý, upřímný úsměv stočil Lexovi koutky rtů vzhůru. „Pustili mě před chvíli. Chtěl jsem zavolat, ale pak jsem si řekl, že bych možná mohl… přijet.“

„Jsem rád, že jsi tu. Půjdeš dovnitř?“ Kývl k domu.

Lex se tím směrem krátce podíval, ramena se mu napnula, ale nakonec přikývl. To byla správná odpověď. Vykročili oba k zpátky ke dveřím do domu, přičemž se Clark neubránil tomu, aby alespoň krátce nespočinul rukou na Lexových zádech. Přímo mezi lopatkami. Mohl cítit napětí, které se pod jeho dotekem mírně uvolnilo.

Otevřel dveře, vešel dovnitř a málem se srazil s tátou, který stál jen kousek za nimi a popravdě se trochu mračil. Snažil se ho alespoň výrazem požádat, aby byl k Lexovi milý, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli to táta vůbec zachytil, vzhledem k tomu, že se mu díval za záda.

„Paní Kentová,“ pozdravil Lex nejdřív maminku, tón velmi zdvořilý a vstřícný, jak to uměl, když chtěl, a pak se obrátil na Clarkova tátu a i jemu kývl na pozdrav. „Pane Kente.“  
„Lexi…” nechal táta vyznít svůj pozdrav do ztracena, jako kdyby čekal, že Lex ještě něco řekne.

„Propustili mě na čestné slovo, takže nejsem psanec, který se chce schovat u vás ve stodole,“ řekl Lex v odpovědi na tátův pohled a významné mlčení. No, upřímně, nebyla to moc dobrá odpověď, protože tátovo mračení se ještě prohloubilo, ale kupodivu neřekl nic.

„Jedl už jste, Lexi?“ zeptala se máma do protahujícího se ticha.

Lex se k ní obrátil a překvapeně zamrkal.

„Abych byl upřímný, jedl jsem naposledy včera ráno.“  
„Být celý den bez jídla? To není zdravé. Sedněte si a já vám nandám nějaká vejce se slaninou,“ vybídla ho a už vyndávala čtvrtý talíř.

„To není nutné, paní Kentová. Nechci vás zbytečně okrádat o čas a rušit vás u snídaně. Přišel jsem, jen abych dal vědět, že jsem v pořádku a pustili mě.“  
Už druhá věta, která od Lexe opravdu nebyla rozumná. To, že celý den nejedl – což bylo podle Clarka mimochodem naprosto neuvěřitelné, bez jídla, velkého množství jídla, vlastně abnormálně velkého množství jídla, by nevydržel ani pár hodin – se na něm podepsalo.

Nepatrně do něj šťouchl loktem, dávaje pozor, aby do toho nedal moc síly. Jen tak zlehka. Opatrně a jemně, jak mu máma vždy říkala. Lex k němu obrátil pohled. Usmál se na něj.

„Neodmítej ji. Máma umí být strašidelná, když někdo nechce sníst všechno, co mu dá na talíř.“

„Za takových okolností si netroufám odmítnout,“ odvětil Lex s lehkým humorem, takže konečně něco, co řekl správně. A pak se posadil na místo, kde mu máma už připravila talíř se štědrou porcí vajec.

Posadil se hned vedle něj, naproti tátovi, který se už vrátil k vlastnímu talíři, a potom, co si z ošatky vzal mámin celozrnný chléb, ho poposunul směrem k Lexovi. Ten zaváhal jen chvíli, než si také vzal kus a pustil se jak do něj, tak do vajec. Prvních pár soust si Lex vzal s veškerým svým dobrým vychováním, ale od třetího hodil slušnost za hlavu a vyčistil svůj talíř rychleji než Clark.

„Divím se, že vám šerifka nedala snídani,“ okomentoval to táta.

Lex pozvolna polkl poslední sousto, jako kdyby si až teď uvědomil, kde je, a hlavně jak jí, a potom velmi spořádaně odložil svůj příbor na talíř a otřel si pusu papírovým ubrouskem, který byl na stole beztak jen pro mámu. I když vždycky hrozně nadávala, Clark i táta, si prostě pusu utírali do rukávů, protože proč ne? Trocha mastnoty od snídaně rozhodně nebyla ta nejhorší špína, která se jim na domácí košili během dne dostala.

„Nezůstal jsem tam dost dlouho, aby mi ji mohla nabídnout,“ vysvětlil Lex klidně. „Hned ráno mě vyslechla a pak jsem mohl jít. Neměla možnost mě tam dál držet, protože neměla v ruce žádné pořádné důkazy.“

„Jistěže neměla, když jsi to neudělal,“ řekl Clark přesvědčeně, pokud je člověk nevinný, důkazy nemohly existovat, to byla jasná věc. „Co jí vůbec přivedlo k tomu, že bys mohl něco takového udělat?“

Lex k němu pomalu obrátil hlavu a vypadalo to, že před odpovědí trochu váhá.

„Nic dost pádného, aby si s tím nedokázali moji právníci poradit. Věř mi. Postarám se o sebe.“

Zamračil se. Jistěže by měl Lexovi věřit a dá se říct, že i věřil, protože tady opravdu nešlo o nic… mutantského, ale bylo těžké být ve víře silný. Prostě chtěl udělat něco, čím Lexovi pomůže, a taky už se do toho pustil. Jen by asi nebylo dobré o tom svému příteli povídat.  
„Vaši právníci a vliv vašeho otce, předpokládám,“ neodpustil si táta poznámku a odstrčil svůj prázdný talíř stranou, aby si mohl složit ruce na pultu a předklonit se kupředu, ve tváři přesně ten výraz, který míval, když hodlal Clarkovi udělat otcovskou přednášku. Jen v něm bylo taky trochu obvyklé… nelibosti vůči Luthorům.

„Můj otec se sice o tento můj problém zajímá, ale nehodlá mi pomáhat. Chce mi udělit další ze svých lekcí. A navíc má jistě škodolibou radost, že jsem kvůli svým… známostem, skončil ve vězení.“

„To neříkejte, Lexi. Jsem si jistá, že není rád, že jeho syn skončil ve vězení. Určitě o vás má starost,“ ujistila máma Lexe vlídně a věnovala mu podpůrný úsměv.

„Mýlíte se,“ odporoval jí Lex naprosto přesvědčeně, přičemž bylo vidět, jak se jeho čelisti opět napínají buď ve zlosti, nebo rozrušení, „mému otci vesměs nezáleží na tom, že jsem skončil ve vězení. Ostatně, nebylo by to poprvé, i když jsem se tam nikdy nedostal kvůli obvinění z vraždy. Jediné, co mu skutečně dělá starosti je, že by se veřejnost mohla velmi nešťastným způsobem dozvědět, že jeho syn…” hlas se mu podivně vytratil, jako kdyby chtěl původně něco říct, ale zastavil se dřív, než to vyslovil, a teď váhal. „Bojí se, že vyjde najevo, že jsem měl s Nathanielem Evansem poměr a takové neortodoxní chování, jak tomu stále říká, prý škodí obchodu. Měl bych se podle něj takovým nevhodným vztahům vyhýbat, abych nepoškodil jméno Luthor,“ dokončil nakonec Lex hořce a zároveň tak vyjasnil to, o čem Clark uvažoval už od včerejšího večera.

V kuchyni se rozhostilo ticho, kde by i obyčejný člověk, mohl slyšet spadnout špendlík. To ticho bylo tak hmatatelné, že se Clark obával vypustit zvláštní, uvolněný výdech, který ho tlačil v plicích. Lex měl s tím Evansem vztah… jakože romantický vztah… Lexe zajímali muži… no, nebo spíš ho muži také zajímali, a on to teď věděl a to bylo… byl to neuvěřitelně uvolňující pocit. Skoro, naneštěstí opravdu jen skoro, jako by chytl tu myšlenku, která ho činila nervózním, ale zároveň mu na poslední chvíli unikla.

„To je hnusné!“ prolomil táta to hmatatelné ticho, tak hlasitě, že to znělo jako výkřik.

Bylo to pravdu hlasité, proto se ani nedivil, že sebou Lex nepatrně trhl a přes tvář mu přeběhl výraz rozrušení, který ale rychle skryl za zdvořilou a chladnou Lexovskou masku.

„Tušil jsem, že si něco takového budete myslet, pane Kente,“ řekl ostře, ale stále klidně a bez hněvu.

„Ovšemže budu!“ kývl táta důrazně, za mámina o něco méně důrazného přikyvování. „Otec nemá svému synovi říkat takové věci jenom proto, že má rád… romantickým způsobem, myslím… jiné muže. Je to od něj necitlivé… ne, spíš kruté, a to dokonce i na Luthora,“ tátův hlas přešel od rozhořčení k otcovskému. „Bůh je mi svědkem, že nemám rád nic, co je spojené se jménem Luthor, a zvláště s vaším otcem, ale tímhle, věřte mi, klesl v mých očích ještě o něco víc.“

Tentokrát vypadal Lex opravdu překvapeně a překvapení bylo tak silné, že ho nedokázal skrýt pod svou profesionálně zdvořilou maskou.

„To není přesně to, co jsem od vás čekal, pane Kente,“ promluvil Lex nakonec, už se mu sice podařilo zakrýt překvapení, ale zůstával neobvykle nejistý. Takového ho Clark snad nikdy neviděl, nebo si to alespoň nepamatoval a měl prostě potřebu tu nejistotu nějak zahnat. Podpůrně se usmál a sevřel Lexovi rameno. Ten se na něj podíval tak zvláštně, než se uvolnil a opřel se do stisku, takže se naklonil trochu blíž ke Clarkovi.

„Co přesně jste čekal, Lexi?“ zeptala se máma trochu znepokojeně, podobně, jako když měla dojem, že má někdo něco proti rodině a ona už už byla připravená ji bránit.

„Popravdě, paní Kentová, Kansas a jeho farmáři nejsou zrovna pověstní svou tolerancí k homosexuálům,“ podotkl Lex.

„Máte pravdu, to nejsou,“ přitakala máma vážně, „ale pro tento dům to neplatí. Tady je bezpečné místo pro každého, kdo je nebo se cítí být jiný. My nemáme předsudky jako ostatní.“  
„Jak Martha říká,“ připojil se táta souhlasně. „Naše dveře jsou pro vás otevřené a otevřené zůstanou tak dlouho, dokud nebudete s lidmi zacházet tak jako váš otec. Rozhodně se to nezmění jen proto, že máte… partnera.“

Lex neodpověděl hned, velmi neobvyklé pro něj. Obvykle uměl bez přemýšlení vypálit štiplavou odpověď, tentokrát mlčel a dlouze se díval na Clarkova otce, než se pomalu zvedl a natáhl ruku přes stůl.

„Chci vám poděkovat, pane Kente. Vy a vaše rodina jste první, kdo to přijali tak otevřeně a neměli poznámky ani na to, že jsem ta podivná odnož Luthorů,“ pronesl velmi vážně.

Táta neméně vážně kývl a také vstal, aby přijal jeho ruku. To bylo teprve podruhé za dobu, co se ti dva znali, a aby byl Clark upřímný, viděl to rád. Potěšený úsměv mu okamžitě ozdobil tvář. Aby spolu jeho nejlepší přítel a táta vycházeli dobře, byla jedna z věcí, kterou si opravdu přál.

„Žádný problém, synu.“

„Měl bych se už rozloučit,“ nadnesl Lex a pustil tátovu ruku, „To, že jsem se dostal z vazby, ještě neznamená, že je všechno za mnou. Musím se vrátit na zámek. Děkuji vám za snídani, paní Kentová,“ obrátil se k mámě.

„Jste tu kdykoliv vítán, Lexi.“ Usmála se máma nazpět.

„A vám děkuji za přijetí, pan Kente,“ řekl směrem k tátovi, který jen mírně přikývl.

„Doprovodím tě k autu,“ nabídl se okamžitě, vlastně už byl na nohou a nenechal by se odbýt, ani kdyby Lex odmítl, což samozřejmě neudělal. Souhlasil dalším malým, ale skutečným úsměvem.

Vyšli společně ven.

Srovnal s Lexem krok a tak mlčky kráčeli po prašné příjezdové cestě vedoucí k silnici. Ve chvíli, kdy bylo na dohled bílé ferrari, se konečně odhodlal položit otázku, která ho trápila vlastně už od včerejška. Kromě mnoha další. Ale s touhle se rozhodl začít.

„Proč jsi mi o tom nikdy neřekl?“

Zachytil krátký záblesk šedomodrých očí.

„Nepřišlo mi důležité, abys to věděl,“ odvětil Lex jednoduše.

„Jsem tvůj nejlepší přítel a tohle je jedna z věcí… no, čekal bych, že je to něco s čím se mi svěříš.“ Opravdu se snažil neznít ublíženě, neměl přece k ublíženosti důvod a už vůbec ne k žárlivosti na každého, kdo toto Lexovo tajemství znal, ale prostě to tak cítil. Bylo to opravdu hloupé.

„Kdybych ti to řekl, naše přátelství by se tím přeci nezměnilo. Nebo snad ano?“ položil Lex otázku a zároveň s tím mu zastoupil cestu a donutil ho zastavit. Pohled šedavých očí byl pronikavý a nečitelný.

„Ne, jistěže ne!“ odpověděl okamžitě, možná až moc rychle, vzhledem k tomu, že si svou odpovědí nebyl jistý. Ne, asi by to jejich přátelství nezměnilo nebo rozhodně ne způsobem, jaký nejspíš předpokládal Lex. Nebyl to pro něj problém, bylo to jenom… zneklidňující a zároveň ne. Ta svědivá myšlenka se zase vrátila.

„Chtěl bych to vědět… chci říct, pokud bych věděl už včera, nemusel bych si lámat hlavu s tím, kdo je to ten Evans a jakou s ním máš spojitost. Mohl bych rovnou něco udělat. Nějak ti pomoct, ještě dřív, než tě zatknou.“  
„A jak bys mi chtěl pomoct?“ Pozvedl Lex tázavě obočí.

„Nevím,“ rozhodil rukama, „třeba bych rovnou přijal Chloeinu nabídku, že se o Evansovi pokusí něco zjistit a možná bychom měli důkazy o tvé nevině, nebo dokonce totožnost vraha dřív, než by tě šerifka přišla zatknout. Nemusel jsi vůbec skončit ve vězení.“

„Clarku, podívej,“ řekl Lex, přistoupil k němu a sevřel mu oběma rukama paže těsně pod ramenem, „já si skutečně vážím toho, že mi chceš pomoct, ale nepleť se do toho. Může to být pro tebe nebezpečné.“

„Myslíš proto, že byl Evans zapletený s nějakým velkým prodejcem drog v Metropolis?“

Ve skutečnosti Lex nevypadal, že je tou otázkou překvapený. Nechal ruce klesnout z Clarkových ramen.

„Mimo jiné i proto, ano.“ Odmlčel se a s malým povzdechem si promnul kořen nosu, než k němu vzhlédl unaveným pohledem. „Musel jsem šerifce říct, jaký jsem měl k Nathanielovi vztah, a to znamená, že se o tom za chvíli dozví celé město. Lidé si budou povídat nejen o tom, že je Lex Luthor vrah, ale že je to zvrhlý vrah, který zabil svého milence. Hodný a pěkný Kentovic chlapec by neměl být spojován s něčím takovým.“

Zamračil se. Naprosto přesně věděl, kam tím Lex míří, a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Věděl, že by neměl vybočovat z davu, ale pokud šlo o toto, bylo mu jedno, že by z něj vybočoval. Rodiče mu vštípili určité morální zásady a ty mimo jiné říkaly, že nemá nikoho soudit podle jeho přátel nebo rodiny. Byl si docela jistý, že se to vztahuje i na milované nebo blízké osoby. A pakliže jeho otec nebyl úplně schopný se oprostit od jména Luthor, tak Clark samotný se uměl od všech předsudků oprostit docela dobře a nehodlal nechat Lexe čelit pomluvám lidí z městečka úplně samotného.

„Nevím, co tím myslíš, a vědět to ani nechci. Jsi můj přítel a budu vždycky stát za tebou,“ řekl pevně, aby nebylo pochyb o tom, že to myslí vážně.

„Opravdu si na něco takového připravený?“ zeptal se Lex a Clark nechápavě zamrkal. „Jsi šestnáctiletý mladý muž a budu upřímný, velmi atraktivní mladý muž, a trávíš alespoň tři večery týdně u mě na zámku. Myslíš si, že si z toho nikdo nevyvodí, že bychom mohli být víc než přátelé?“

Otevřel pusu v počínajícím protestu a pak ji zase zaklapl. Zkousl si dolní ret. Zmocnil se ho zase ten podivný neklid a žaludek mu poklesl. Vážně teď Lex přiznal, že se mu Clark líbí? A k tomu ještě naznačoval, že by je někdo mohl spojovat romantickým způsobem? To bylo zneklidňující na tolika úrovních, že se tím teď nechtěl zabývat. Pořád tu ještě mluvili o vážných věcech, jako byla nenávist lidí z města, jejich pomluvy a samozřejmě, jak jen mohli zapomenout, vražda Nathaniela Evanse a několik druhů nebezpečí, která z nich pro Lexe plynula.

„Nemám strach z pomluv, a jestli budou lidé mluvit, tak dobře. Vypořádáme se s tím, až se to stane. Důležité je, že my dva známe pravdu,“ _ať je jakákoliv_ , dodal v duchu a samotného ho ten dodatek trochu překvapil. „Teď jde o to, aby ses nedostal do vězení nebo aby se ti nestalo ještě něco horšího.“

„Dokážu se o sebe postarat, ale jenom když se nebudu muset starat i o tebe,“ prohlásil Lex tvrdě.

Sevřel rty a zadusil v sobě slova protestu. Možná bylo lepší, když si Lex myslel, že se do toho nebude plést, než kdyby věděl o malém pátrání, které pro něj Chloe udělala. Mírně tedy přikývl.

„Tak dobře. Nebudeš si muset se mnou dělat starosti,“ řekl, přičemž ale vlastně neslíbil, že se do toho nebude plést. Však, byla pravda, že si o něj nemusí Lex dělat starosti, takže nelhal. Nic pozemského mu nemohlo ublížit. Možná, že kdyby to jeho nejlepší přítel věděl, nechal by si pomoct, ale Clark mu nic nemohl říct, a tak se museli oba smířit s tou malou skoro lží. Naštěstí, Lex ji přijal a viditelně se mu ulevilo.

„Dobře. Teď už opravdu musím jet, mám tě hodit do školy?“

„Není třeba,“ odmítl měkce jeho pomoc a Lex mu oplatil lehkým úsměvem, než se obrátil a vykročil ke svému autu.

O chvilku později opustilo stříbrné ferrari prašnou cestu a vyrazilo pryč po silnici směrem k zámku.

 


	4. 4. část

„Clarku! Clarku!“

Chloeino volání ho zastihlo zrovna, když si ukládal věci do skříňky, aby mohl jít na oběd. Ohlédl se po ní. Chloe k nim běžela a mávala při tom papírem.

„Už jsi viděl tohle?“ zeptala se, jakmile k nim dorazila a podstrčila ho Clarkovi před obličej.

Převzal si ho a přejel po něm očima. Byl to článek z jednoho internetového metropoliského deníku. Vlastně ne článek, jenom krátká zpráva, která uváděla, že je hledán Nathaniel Evans a že Lex Luthor nabízí odměnu deset tisíc každému, kdo o něm bude mít nějaké zprávy. Přiložena byla také fotografie a emailová adresa a telefon. Oboje poznával. Byly to kontakty do Smallvillské pobočky LexCorpu, konkrétně do oddělení sekretariátu.

„Není to ten, co ho měl Luthor zabít?“ zeptal se Peter, který mu nahlížel přes ruku a zprávu si také přečetl.

Mírně se na něj zamračil, ale nekomentoval způsob, jak to kamarád řekl.

„Je to rozhodně on, a jak podle tohohle článku, tak podle nově aktualizované policejní zprávy, mrtvola nalezená v motelu U Dvou kukuřičných klasů nepatřila Nathanielovi Evansovi. Oficiálně je to teď pan Neznámý,“ odpověděla za něj Chloe.

„Když u nás Lex ráno byl, tak se nezmínil, že by ten mrtvý nebyl Evans,“ podotkl a zamračil se.

Proč mu to Lex neřekl? Byla to velmi důležitá informace, přesněji důkaz jeho nevinny, a přesto se o tom nezmínil.

„Mám dojem, že ti toho neřekl víc,“ uvedla Chloe, přesně ten tón, který znamenal ‚já ti to říkala‘, i když nic takového nevyslovila nahlas.

„Co třeba?“ zeptal se znepokojeně. Co víc mu ještě Lex zatajil?

„Račte, pánové, do mé novinářské svatyně, kde vám budou dány odpovědi na všechny vaše otázky,“ vyzvala je Chloe slavnostně.

Měli celou volnou hodinu, dost času na to, stavit se v redakci Pochodně a prozkoumat, co Chloe našla o Nathanielovi Evansovi a potažmo o Lexovi a jaké důkazy vlastně šerifka měla, že se rozhodla tak rychle jednat a Lexe zatknout.

Jen co vešli, Chloe hned zamířila ke svému počítači a mávnutím je přizvala k sobě. Postavil se za jedno její rameno a Peter si stoupl za druhé. Oba věnovali pozornost obrazovce, na které už bylo připraveno video.

Chloe ho pustila.

Byly to černobílé, trochu zrnité záběry parkoviště před nějakým motelem. Zřejmě tím, Chloe zmiňovaným motelem U Dvou kukuřičných klasů, kde bylo nalezeno mrtvé tělo neznámého muže. Po pár vteřinách se na obrazovce objevilo Lexovo porsche. Zajelo s naprostou jistotou na parkovací místo před motelem a vystoupil z něj Lex, který stejně neomylně zamířil k jedněm z dveří, u kterých se zastavil a nejspíš zaklepal. Trvalo to jen chvilku, než se motelové dveře otevřely. Kdo v nich byl, se nedalo poznat, tvář byla zakrytá okrajem horního patra, ale ten někdo byl určitě muž oblečený v županu. Nejspíš s Lexem prohodil pár slov a pak Lex zašel do pokoje.

„Teď jsou tu čtyři hodiny nezajímavého záznamu z parkoviště a pak tohle,“ řekla Chloe, když přejížděla posuvníkem videa až na jeho samotný konec, kde ho teprve znovu pustila.

Dveře pokoje se opět otevřely, Lex z nich vyšel ven a s naprostou jistotou, aniž by vrhl zpět k motelu třeba jen pohled, zamířil ke svému autu. Klidně nastoupil a odjel.

„Sotva patnáct minut na to nějaký anonym oznámil, že je v tom motelovém pokoji mrtvola,“ objasnila Chloe, jakou má ten videozáznam váhu.

Znamenalo to, že Lex navštívil Evanse tu noc, co měl být zavražděn, a to přímo v jeho motelovém pokoji a zůstal tam víc jak čtyři hodiny. Nemusel by být génius, aby mu došlo, co tam celou dobu ti dva dělali, a že měl, v očích policie, Lex dost času Evanse zabít. Záběry z parkoviště musely být hodně dobrý důkaz, samozřejmě kdyby v motelovém pokoji opravdu byla mrtvola toho, koho se na první pohled zdálo.

„Co tam ti dva dělali čtyři hodiny?“ zeptal se Peter, který samozřejmě neměl ani ponětí o Evansově… no trochu neobvyklé práci.

„Co myslíš, že dělá někdo tak bohatý jako Lex Luthor v motelovém pokoji s prostitutem? Piškvorky asi nehráli.“  
„Moment, moment!“ vykřikl Peter a zamával rukama. „Luthor mladší je homo?“

„To nevím. Zeptej se Clarka. Já myslím, že bude přinejmenším bisexuál nebo prostě jen rád experimentuje,“ projevila Chloe svůj názor, přičemž se významně podívala na něj.

Clark její pohled ignoroval a mračil se na černý rámeček videa, které právě skončilo. Tohle mu rozhodně měl Lex říct, když spolu ráno mluvili. Proč to zatajoval? Vždyť… vždyť už musel vědět, že v jejich domě by ho nečekalo nic špatného. Tohle prostě byla jedna z věcí, které chtěl Clark o Lexovi vědět.

„Je jisté, že to byl Nathaniel Evans?“ zeptala se Chloe bez zájmu o Peterův údiv nad Lexovými… známostmi s muži. Tohle teď nebylo téma k hovoru, vlastně to nikdy nebylo téma k hovoru. Pokud by jim chtěl někdy potvrdit nebo vyvrátit domněnku, že je gay, tak to bylo jen na něm a Clark neměl právo o jeho osobním životě s nikým mluvit. To by bylo špatné.

„No, můžeme předpokládat, že když si zaplatil jednoho prostituta, mohl by si zaplatit i dalšího, ale pokoj s číslem dvacet osm byl napsán na jméno Evans a doklady, které se našly u mrtvoly, byly také Evansovy,“ odpověděla mu Chloe.

„To znamená, že Evans žije a celé to na Lexe nastražil,“ řekl, z docela velké části sám pro sebe. To byl naprosto jasný závěr, který se mu ani trochu nelíbil. Pokud Evans žil a vzhledem k tomu, že jeho plán se nepodařil, mohlo Lexovi od něj hrozit nebezpečí.

„Nemohli bysme se na chvíli vrátit k tomu, že Lex Luthor spí s chlapy?“ zeptal se Peter.

„Ne, nemohli,“ odpověděl mu ostře a zpražil ho pohledem, než se obrátil zase ke Chloe. „Máš adresu toho motelu? Chci se tam jít podívat. Třeba tam bude něco, podle čeho najdeme Evanse, nebo něco jiného, co by nám mohlo pomoct v pátrání.“

„Jasně. Adresu mám,“ přitakala Chloe, vzala z bločku papírek na poznámky a začala psát adresu. „Dám ti ji, ale měli bychom se tam podívat společně, třeba hned…”

Co chtěla Chloe říct, už neslyšel. Nepotřeboval mít adresu napsanou, stačilo mu podívat se kamarádce přes rameno a přečíst si ji.

Potom už bleskurychle vyrazil za svým cílem.

 

°°O°°

 

Vzal si auto své ochranky, černý mercedes. Nic méně nápadného neměl po ruce, ale stačilo to, když zastavil v dostatečné vzdálenosti od motelu, kde jeho i auto kryly stromy.

Zanechal auto u krajnice a s věcmi, které potřeboval, nastrkanými v kapsách letního kabátu se vydal k motelu. Jakmile dorazil k poslední stromům rostoucím při silnici a otvírala se mu příjezdové cesta k motelu, vytáhl z kapsy dalekohled a podíval se přes něj do policejního auta postaveného u odbočky.

Šerifka Adamsová byla natolik chytrá, že nechala motel hlídat, ale nebyla dost chytrá na to, aby si uvědomila, že její zástupci stojí za houby. Zástupce šerifa, kterého nechala hlídkovat v autě, měl daleko větší zájem o malou televizi stojící na přístrojové desce, než o motel a případ. Možná si všiml, když kolem něj k motelu přijíždělo auto, ale to bylo asi tak všechno. Cesta pro pěší, vedoucí skrze lesy, byla naprosto nehlídaná. Takže jediným účelem policejního auta u odbočky bylo kazit majiteli motelu kšefty.

Lex tedy zabočil mezi stromy, seběhl pozvolný kopec svažující se od silnice a dostal se na štěrkovou cestu vedoucí k motelu U Dvou kukuřičných klasů. Ta ho zavedla kolem celého motelu až k zadní části, kde byl vypuštěný a špinavý bazén velikosti víčka od lahve a dětské hřiště plné zrezlých prolézaček, které by jistě neprošlo hygienickou kontrolou, pokud by se sem nějaká obtěžovala přijít. Dobré na zadním rádoby zábavním dvorku motelu bylo, že tu nebyly žádné kamery, což si předem dalekohledem zkontroloval.

Obešel motel z boku a zastavil se u rohu, kde si byl jistý, že ještě není vidět kamerami na parkovišti, sáhl do kapsy a zapnul rušičku signálu. Cokoliv – rádio i televize, stejně jako bezpečnostní kamery ve vzdálenosti dvou set osmdesáti metrů od něj – teď ukazovalo nebo vysílalo bílý šum.

Pochyboval, že by si toho recepční hotelu, příliš zaujatý sledováním kabelové televize ve své kanceláři, všiml dřív, než si Lex stihne prohlédnout pokoj, který byl místem činu. A policejní auto bylo víc jak tři sta metrů od dveří pokoje s číslem dvacet osm a nehrozilo, že by mu Lexova rušička zablokovala příjem přenosu nějakého sportovního utkání nebo jiné veskrze neinteligentní televizní zábavy.

Měl tedy dostatek bezpečného času k prohlídce pokoje.

Rychle přešel ke dveřím a použil skalpel, aby opatrně sloupl policejní pečeť, a potom vytáhl pouzdro se šperháky. Přesně jak si myslel. Zámek byl tak jednoduchý, že nepotřeboval víc než dvacet vteřin, aby ho odemknul.

Otevřel si a vešel dovnitř.

 

°°O°°

 

Zastavil ho podezřelý černý mercedes odstavený u silnice. Prosvištěl kolem něj a pak se dvě desítky metrů pomalu vrátil. Neslyšel ani neviděl, že by v něm někdo byl, takže ho nemohl nikdo vidět, jak se jako barevná šmouha mihl kolem kouřových okýnek, ale nějak mu to auto připadalo povědomé.

Obešel ho kolem dokola, jenže ani to nepomohlo, aby si vzpomněl, a tak to nechal být a dál, směrem k motelu, pokračoval normálním lidským tempem. Pro jistotu. Z opatrnosti, která se mu vyplatila, když zahlédl policejní auto u odbočky.

To znamenalo, že se musel nejen vyhnout kamerám na parkovišti, dostat se do kanceláře motelového recepčního pro klíč a pak se znovu vyhnout kamerám a rychle si odemknout dveře pokoje, ještě si musel dávat pozor na policistu. I když to nebyl asi moc problém. Podle toho, co Clark slyšel a viděl, sledoval na malé televizní obrazovce nějakou latinskoamerickou telenovelu a nic jiného ho nezajímalo.

Jak by řekl táta, plivl si do dlaní, nabral dech a rozeběhl se.

Bleskově proklouzl kolem policisty, který jenom zmateně pozvedl hlavu, když koutkem oka zahlédl něco modrého letícího kolem přední kapoty auta. Potom tu byla rychlá cesta přes parkoviště, dveře od hlavní budovy motelu a skončil v podřepu před recepcí. Zvonek nad dveřmi cinkal, což čekal. Mohl být rychlý, vlastně byl každým dnem rychlejší a rychlejší, ale neuměl se protáhnout malinkatou mezerou. Prozatím. Kdo věděl, jaká další schopnost se u něj objeví. Pro teď stačila rychlost, rentgenové vidění a dobrý sluch.

Slyšel, jak se recepční zvedl od sledování nějaké kriminálky a došel k pultíku, kde se zastavil přesně nad Clarkem. Nemohl ho ale vidět, nemohl vidět nikoho, takže si pod nos zamumlal sprostou nadávku na průvan a neutěsněná okna, na která už měsíce žádal od majitele hotelu nějaké peníze, a potom se zase vrátil k sobě do kanceláře.   
Počkal ještě chvíli, dokud si nebyl jistý, že se recepční zase usadil, než vystřelil zpoza pultu. Popadl klíče od pokoje dvacet osm a rychle vyběhl ven na parkoviště, doprovázel ho jen další zvuk zvonku nad dveřmi. Proběhl téměř kolem všech dveří v přízemí motelu až k těm předposledním, klíč už připravený v ruce, jen strčit do zámku. Netroufl si odemknout opravdu rychle, měl zkušenosti, že většina menších a složitějších věcí, jako zámky, má tendenci se rozpadat, když je nepoužívá stejně, jako by to udělal člověk. Musel tedy doufat, že těch pár vteřin, během kterých budou na videu vidět záda, nikomu, kdo tu pásku uvidí, nic neřekne.

Jaké bylo jeho velké překvapení, když po strčení klíče do zámku zjistil, že je odemčeno.

Zaváhal jen na dvě nebo tři sekundy. Buď mohl běžet pryč a vyhnout se tak tomu, kdo byl v pokoji, nebo mohl jít dovnitř. Obě varianty byly riziko. V prvním případě by mu zůstal klíč a jeho snímek na videu a to vše aniž by něco užitečného zjistil. V druhém případě hrozilo, že uvnitř narazí na nějakého policistu a budou položeny otázky, jako co tam dělá a jak se tam dostal.

Lex.

To se mu vybavilo v hlavě, když zvažoval své možnosti a to také rozhodlo. Otočil klikou a vklouzl do pokoje.

Hned věděl, že tam opravdu někdo je. Žaluzie na oknech byly stažené, zatímco lampy u postele svítily a skrze pootevřené dveře koupelny dopadal pruh světla na zeď. Slyšel něčí dech a pak vrzání podrážek, které bylo až neobvykle známé…

„Lexi?“ vypadalo z něj překvapeně, když se dveře koupelny otevřely a jeho nejlepší přítel stál v nich.

Budiž Clarkovi útěchou, že nebyl jediný, kdo se cítil a vypadal překvapeně, ba dokonce trochu vyplašeně. I na Lexově tváři se takové emoce krátce mihly, než je obratně skryl, jak to uměl jenom on, a jejich poslední záblesky, společně s nespokojeností až zlostí, byly vidět jen v tom, jak se mu napínaly koutky úst a jak přimhuřoval oči.

„Co tu děláš, Clarku?“ zeptal se ostře.

„Na to samé bych se já mohl zeptat tebe,“ podotkl, pravda, trochu obranně.  
„Neměl bys být tady, ale ve škole.“

To byl Lexův velmi chabý pokus, jak být dospěle autoritativní, který se k němu prostě nehodil, a už vůbec se nehodil ke vztahu, který měli. A ani jakási Luthorovská výhružnost, se kterou k němu od dveří koupelny přistupoval, na něj neměla moc velký vliv.

Ani nemrkl, jednoduše kolem Lexe prošel, přičemž mu věnoval jen jeden kosý pohled, a zamířil rovnou do koupelny, ze které jeho přítel vyšel. Nedostal se příliš daleko, protože Lex mu zastoupil cestu a opřel se rukama o rámy dveří.

„To nepotřebuješ vidět,“ řekl Lex, šedomodré oči podivně se lesknoucí, jako kdyby měl vážně obavu, že tam je k vidění něco tak strašného, že by to mohlo Clarka do konce života poznamenat.

Shlédl na něj a zamračil se.

Sice si jeho obav, vyřčených i nevyřčených, vážil, ale pochyboval, že je tam něco, co by ho vyděsilo. Viděl už věci, o kterých se většině ostatních lidí nezdálo, možná by z nich byli hrůzou bez sebe, ale on je dokázal snést, aniž by ho třeba jen trochu vyděsily.

„Nebylo mi ani šest, když jsem poprvé viděl rodit krávu, Lexi. Pochybuji, že je tam něco hroznějšího než rodící kráva.“

Lex nic neřekl, ale ustoupil stranou a nechal ho vejít.

Ve skutečnosti první, čeho si všiml, byl pach. Těžký, železitý pach jemně podbarvený hnilobou, který cítil pokaždé, když byl s tátou na jatkách. Tenhle byl o něco sladší a nepříjemnější. Teprve když si na něj zvykl, a že ho to stálo několik nádechů pusou, se mohl pořádně rozhlédnout po místnosti.

Tady určitě zabili toho muže, co ho šerifka považovala za Evanse. Krev byla po celé místnosti, ale hlavně ve vaně a na stěně kolem ní. Polkl skrze znechucením stažené hrdlo a odvážně vykročil do středu místnosti, aby měl dobrý rozhled na všechny strany. Potom mrknutím přepnul na rentgenové vidění, jak hledal něco, co by tu mohli policisté přehlédnout. Dívat se na koupelnu v obrysech, skrze které prostupovaly i větrací šachty ve zdech, trubky, a dokonce krysy, které se po trubkách honily, bylo docela uklidňující. Alespoň neviděl všechnu tu krev. Naneštěstí neviděl ani nic jiného, a tak se na místnost musel opět podívat docela normálníma očima. Jakmile to udělal, něco upoutalo jeho pozornost.

Přistoupil k vaně a přidřepl.

Na jejím okraji byl na krvi patrný dokonalý kruh, velký asi jako jeho vlastní dlaň, který, jak mu hned došlo, odpovídal popelníku. To tak zajímavé nebylo. Zajímavé bylo, že byl ten kruh na krvi, tedy že krev neobtékala kolem něj. To znamenalo, že tam nebyl, když se krev rozlila, a nejspíš se do ní nedostal ani hned potom, co se rozlila, protože ten kruh vypadal tak nějak divně.

„Vidíš něco zajímavého?“ zeptal se Lex, který přidřepl po jeho boky.

Krátce se po něm ohlédl. Byl blízko, téměř se vzájemně dotýkali rameny a to bylo, z nějakého důvodu, pro Clarka náhle znervózňující. Jeho myšlenky se naprosto nechtěně, ba přímo proti jeho vůli, rozeběhly k úvahám o tom, co všechno… zajímavého… dělal Lex s Evansem. Možná… možná přímo v téhle koupelně.

Rychle uhnul pohledem, a přitom cítil, jak se mu zbarvují uši. Bože, to bylo směšné! Přemýšlel o Lexovi a milování… ne, sexu, ve chvíli, kdy oba dřepěli nad kaluží krve. Co byl za mimozemského vetřelce, že něco takového svedl? Ach jo. Někdy jsi vážně divný, Clarku Kente, povzdechl si v duchu frustrovaně. Teď by měl spíš přemýšlet o odpovědi, kterou Lexovi ještě dlužil.

„Nic. Nic moc,“ odpověděl, hlas trochu nejistý a vyšší, než by se mu líbilo; snad to bude Lex přikládat jeho nervozitě z krve, „jen, že sem někdo položil něco kulatého. Asi popelník. Ty v motelech bývají. A udělal to až potom, co byla krev zaschlá možná tak čtyři nebo pět hodin. Když krev několik hodin zasychá, tak se pak takhle táhne,“ vysvětlil a ukázal na nerovné okraje kulatého vlisu v krvi.

Znovu se ohlédl po Lexovi, který na jeho vysvětlení nic neřekl, a zjistil, že má jeho tvář velmi blízko své. Jen stěží se ubránil tomu, aby neucukl překvapením dozadu. Šedé oči byly opět nečitelné, snad kromě zaujetí, které se v nich odráželo.

„Nevěděl jsem, že se na farmě učí forenzní vědy,“ řekl Lex kousavě.

„Ne, neučí, ale viděl jsem hodně kriminálek a byl jsem na jatkách,“ objasnil s nervózním úsměvem, kde vzal všechny své znalosti, a rychle se zvedl, aby byl co nejdřív pryč z koupelny, a hlavně dál od Lexe.

Právě udělal chybu a nechal masku farmářského prosťáčka sklouznout až moc. Normálně nevadilo, že byl před Lexem občas chytřejší, než by se od kluka z farmy čekalo. Uměl udržet rovnováhu mezi tím příjemným uvolněním, kdy skoro mohl dovolit být sám sebou, a svou léta pečlivě vytvářenou maskou kluka z Kansasu. A mohl si dovolit se uvolnit, protože Lex byl stejně uvolněný a nesledoval ho jako ostříž. Někdy byl, pravda, taky trochu opilý, což pomáhalo. Potom Clark mohl pokládat otázky, které ho skutečně zajímaly, dostat obšírné odpovědi a za zdánlivě zdvořilého pokyvování a se znuděným výrazem ve tváři pečlivě poslouchat každou novou informaci a ukládat si ji v hlavě na později. Až ji třeba jednou bude potřebovat. Nebo prostě jenom tak, aby to věděl.

Jenže tady a teď to bylo jiné než u Lexe v sídle, zatímco spolu seděli u krbu a povídali si o všem a o ničem. Teď byl Lex v módu vědátora, všechno sledoval do každé podrobnosti a jakékoliv Clarkovo chytrolínské uklouznutí v něm muselo vzbuzovat podezření. A s podezřením přicházely otázky, na které mu nemohl dát pravdivé odpovědi, a musel mu lhát, i když se mu to sebevíc příčilo.

Potřásl hlavou a dostal z ní tyhle teď zbytečné úvahy, a místo toho se soustředil na místnost, kde teď byl. Nejdřív normálním zrakem.

„Už jsem to tu prohledal a nenašel jsem nic, co by mi pomohlo zjistit, kde Nathaniel je,“ ozval se mu Lex za zády.

Obrátil se k němu od, nejspíš zbytečného, prohlížení zdi mezi koupelnou a samotným pokojem.

„Třeba uvidím něco, co ty ne,“ odpověděl a vykouzlil nevinný úsměv, který měl tak dobře osvědčený jak u jiných lidí, tak i u Lexe.

Tentokrát ale nefungoval. Ostrý záblesk v šedomodrých očích mu to jasně řekl.

„Já nikdy nic nepřehlédnu,“ řekl Lex chladně a jako by se skrytým významem, který se Clark rozhodl neslyšet, aby na něj nemusel reagovat. „Proč jsi sem vůbec přišel, Clarku? Nepotřebuji tvoji pomoc, a navíc jsi mi slíbil, že se do toho nebudeš plést. I když... asi by mě nemělo překvapit, že dodržuješ své sliby, jen když se ti to hodí,“ dodal neméně významně, jako řekl první větu.

Zamračil se na něj a přistoupil k němu blíž.

„Nic takového jsem ti neslíbil, jen jsem řekl, že se o mě nemusíš starat. A to je pravda.“

„To je jenom slovíčkaření,“ odsekl Lex.

„Ale v tom se přece dobře vyznáš,“ vrátil mu nazpět, a jestli ještě před chvilkou nebyl naštvaný, tak teď začínal být. „Ve slovíčkaření, planých slibech a lhaní!“

Bože, tohle neměl říkat! Vždyť mu Lex vlastně nelhal, prostě jenom neřekl, že tu s někým strávil noc a to, že to Clark cítil jako zradu, nebyla Lexova vina. Byla to Clarkova vina. Byla to jenom jeho vlastní naprosto hloupá... nesmyslná... nepatřičná... žárlivost?

„Nikdy jsem ti o Nathanielovi v ničem nelhal,“ odpověděl mu, jako kdyby věděl, že naráží zrovna na Evanse a Lexův vztah k němu. Copak byl opravdu tak trapně čitelný? Doufal, že ne, protože poslední, co chtěl a potřeboval, bylo, aby se jeho nejlepší přítel dozvěděl, že se cítí ublíženě, když mu neřekl o své... náklonnosti k mužům, o mužích, které měl v minulosti rád, a o noci strávené v tomhle motelu.

Bezděčně sklouzl pohledem k posteli, ale jen na pár vteřin, snad dost krátkých na to, aby si Lex ničeho nevšiml. Polkl a zaměřil se opět na šedomodré rozezleně se lesknoucí oči a tvář, staženou zlostí do tvrdé masky, ve které ty oči sídlily.

„Ne, možná jsi nelhal, ale neřekl jsi mi všechno,“ řekl pevně, teď rozhodně nehodlal a nemohl couvnout, a tak naopak přistoupil o krok blíž. Dost blízko, že mohl cítit jeho teplo. „Neřekl jsi mi, že jsi tu byl v tu noc, co ho zabili.“

Krátce, ale zato zřetelně přeběhlo přes Lexovu tvář překvapení, vystřídané nefalšovaným vztekem.

„Nemáš právo strkat nos do mých věcí!“

„Nebudu do nich strkat nos, když je přede mnou přestaneš tajit! Nechápu, proč jsi mi neřekl, že jsi tu byl s ním!“

„Protože jsem nechtěl, abys věděl, že jsem dal Nathanielovi peníze za šoustání v levném motelu! Stačí?!“ zavrčel s opravdovým vztekem, takovým, který vůči Clarkovi nikdy neobrátil, a jeho dech byl rychlý a přerývaný, možná dokonce dost hlasitý, aby byl slyšitelný i pro normálního člověka.

Nepatrně otevřel ústa, ale zase je zavřel, protože nevěděl co říct. Ramena mu poklesla. Nikdy se mu nepovedlo Lexe tak rozzlobit a musel uznat, zvláště po tom, co slyšel, se zlobil právem. Jistěže neměl chuť mluvit o tom, že byl v motelovém pokoji a co tam dělal. To... no, bylo to docela pochopitelné. Zastyděl se, že si to neuvědomil dřív.

„Lexi...“ řekl jeho jméno tak smířlivě, až měkce, aby samo o sobě bylo omluvou, i když ještě pro jistotu přidal: „Omlouvám se. Vím, že jsi nemusel... nemusím vědět o všem. Promiň, že jsem na tebe tak tlačil.“

„Víš, proč jsem ti to neřekl? Nechtěl jsem zkazit tvůj pohled na mě, protože jsi první a jediný člověk, který se soustředí na to dobré a nezajímá se o to špatné. Do světa, tvého světa, kde jsem rád hostem, prostě nepatří prostituti, kteří se snaží vydírat své klienty, a já je tam nechtěl zatáhnout.“

Nevěděl, co by měl na to říct, takže mlčel, a to nejspíš tak dlouho, že Lex už odpověď ani nečekal a odvrátil od něj pohled.

Stáli tam oba v tichu, na místě, kde by vůbec neměli být a kde, pokud je někdo načapá, budou mít velké problémy. A zároveň oba neochotní se pohnout, nebo něco říct. On stále nevěděl co a Lex, ten klouzal neurčitě pohledem, jako kdyby za jeho zády hledal inspiraci. Jeho bloudění ale trvalo jenom chvíli, než se zamračil a pak Clarka obešel, směřuje své kroky ke zdi mezi pokojem a koupelnou.

To ho zaujalo a předešlé rozpaky byly, skoro jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku, pryč.

„Co je?“ zeptal se a následoval Lexe ty dva kroky až ke zdi.

„Ta zeď,“ odpověděl, zvedl ruku v černé řidičské rukavici a položil ji na zeď, „jsem si docela jistý, že když jsem tu byl naposled, tak vypadala jinak.“

„Zeď se nemůže za dva dny změnit, Lexi,“ podotkl, nicméně té zdi věnoval svou pozornost a opravdu – vypadala divně.

Bylo to, jako kdyby na rovnou, jednoduchou zeď někdo skoro do středu prostě nalepil asi metr a půl široký, půl metru hluboký a metr sedmdesát vysoký sloup. Byl to naprosto nesmyslný výčnělek, který tam prostě neměl co dělat, a krom toho byla po celé jeho délce od shora až dolů dokonale rovná prasklina. To bylo hodně podivné.

Přimhouřil oči a přepnul na rentgenové vidění, takže okamžitě zjistil, proč je ten sloup podivný. Vlastně to vůbec nebyl sloup, byla to skříň. Taková ta malá, jednoduchá, která byla v motelových pokojích. Nebylo to nic víc než čtyři příčky, často bez zadní stěny, hliníková tyč a jedna polička nahoře. Akorát tak velká, aby se do ní vešlo oblečení na jednu, maximálně dvě noci, a to bylo asi tak všechno.

„Ne, nemůže se změnit a nezměnila, byla tu totiž skříň,“ prohlásil Lex přesvědčeně a položil na zazděnou skříň i druhou ruku.

„Možná máš pravdu,“ souhlasil, za což si vysloužil krátký, překvapený pohled. „Myslím, že tady vidím spáru,“ řekl a ukázal na tu dokonale rovnou prasklinu, kterou už viděl prve. Byla nepatrná, obyčejným lidským okem asi sotva viditelná, takže se Lex musel naklonit skoro až ke zdi, aby ji našel, ale jakmile to udělal, začal jednat.

Vytáhl z kapsy skalpel a zasekl ho do spáry.

Trochu to zaskřípalo a na zem spadalo několik kousků omítky, když Lex zapáčil skalpelem, ale skříň se pozvolna pootevřela dost na to, aby ji mohl otevřít zcela. Na zem se sesypalo další zdivo a před nimi místo ošklivě žlutě natřené zdi byl vnitřek motelové skříně, ve které chyběla jak tyč, tak horní polička. Byl to jenom kvádr z dřevotřísky.

„Tak to je... divné.“  
Divné bylo slabé slovo, ale lepší ho nenapadlo. Možná tak, že je to to nejdivnější, co kdy viděl, což byla svým způsobem pravda. Jedna věc byly meteoritické zrůdy a něco trochu jiného, bizarního, byly prázdné, zazděné skříně v pokojích levných motelů.

„Mírně řečeno,“ souhlasil Lex způsobem, jako kdyby mu opět četl myšlenky, a potom skříň zase zabouchl. „Tady už nic jiného zajímavého není,“ uzavřel to dalšími slovy, obrátil se a vykročil ke dveřím, aniž by se předtím na Clarka třeba jen podíval, natožpak aby ho pozdravil.

Bylo mu líto rozejít se tak ve zlém, proto se obrátil za ním a svými slovy ho zastihl, když už stál ve dveřích:

„Nevadí mi to,“ řekl, pro Lexe asi neurčitě, protože ten se zastavil a natočil hlavu k rameni. „Nesouhlasím s tím, jak... jak se Evans živil, ale to, že jsi tu tu noc byl. Je to... chci říct... není to něco, co by mi zkazilo pohled na tebe, Lexi. Nic ho nemůže zkazit. Nikdy. Vždy budu tvůj přítel.“

Několik nepříjemně dlouhých chvil se Lex nehýbal, než jeho ramena viditelně poklesla a pak se otočil. Jejich pohledy se střetly. Už nevypadal tak nazlobeně jako ještě před okamžikem, ale nevypadal ani přístupně a otevřeně jako většinou, když spolu mluvili.

Sáhl do kapsy svého kabátu, vytáhl malou černou krabičku a hodil ji Clarkovi. Ten ji obratně chytil.

„To je rušička. Díky ní si nemusíš dělat starosti s kamerami na parkovišti, na které jsi předtím evidentně zapomněl,“ řekl sice chladně, ale už jen to, že mu rušičku dal, znamenalo, že se o něj Lex dál stará a ve skutečnosti se tak moc nezlobí.

Neubránil se širokému, potěšenému úsměvu.

Lex mu na něj sice neodpověděl stejně, ale nepatrně kývl, než se otočil a vyšel ven, zanechávaje ho v pokoji samotného. Důsledně poslouchal, jak se Lexovy kroky vzdalují směrem k zadní části motelu a nejspíš k pěší cestě. Počkal, dokud nebyl dost daleko, a naposledy, svým rentgenovým zrakem přejel celou místnost, než musel souhlasit s předešlými Lexovými slovy. Tady nebylo nic, co by mu pomohlo najít Nathaniela Evanse, ani řádný důkaz Lexovy neviny, který by mohl být přednesen před soudem, protože podivná zazděná skříň, která podle Lexova tvrzení ještě před dvěma dny zazděná nebyla, neznamenala v obyčejném lidském světě nic.

Rezignovaně si povzdechl a vyšel z pokoje.

Teď ještě zbývalo zamknout a vrátit klíč na své místo, což už bude brnkačka, když se nemusel starat o kamery na parkovišti a ani recepční, ani policista nevěnovali pozornost ničemu kolem sebe.

 


	5. 5. část

Upil ze své sklenky skotské a shlédl na stoh papírů ve své ruce. Byly to nejdůvěryhodnější zprávy o Nathanielově nynějším pobytu, které jeho kancelář obdržela. Dobrých třicet, kterým by měl věnovat pozornost a obětovat peníze, vybraných z víc jak tří stovek zpráv odtud až po Metropolis. Ale ani jedna z nich nebyla tak konkrétní, jak Lex požadoval, aby byla, i když je nechal všechny prověřit svými lidmi.

Hodil stoh papírů na stůl, po kterém se sklouzl, a nakonec dokonce jeho část spadla na zemi.

Bez zájmu sledoval nepořádek, který svým pádem složka papírů nadělala, a dal si dalšího loka skotské. Jindy by nesnesl něco válejícího se po zemi, dnes mu to ale bylo jedno. Buď byl příliš unavený, nebo příliš frustrovaný vážnějšími problémy, anebo, a to bylo asi nejpravděpodobnější, jeho myšlenky kroužily výhradně a jenom kolem jednoho nejmenovaného pohledného farmáře.

Clark byl tak neodbytný ve své snaze mu pomoct a zároveň byl i neuvěřitelně tolerantní, pokud šlo o Lexovy homosexuální známosti. Jako kdyby to bylo něco, nad čím se přece není třeba pozastavovat, a jediné důležité bylo, chránit ho před... vlastně před vším, co mu mohlo hrozit ze strany policie, Nathaniela nebo jeho mafiánského milence, i když to mohlo ohrozit jeho samotného. Takový byl prostě Clark. Vidící v něm vždy jen to dobré a naprosto přehlížející všechny jeho špatné stránky, skoro jako kdyby žádné neměl. Napadlo ho, i když na to myslet nechtěl, jak by mohly být věci jiné, kdyby měl Nathaniel jenom špetku z Clarkova pohledu na Lexe nebo kdyby ho měl kdokoliv jiný. Pak se mohl vyhnout spoustě chyb a problémů.

Nebo kdyby Clark třeba jen pomyslel na to, že by mohli být víc než nejlepší přátelé, ale to byla zbytečná úvaha. Jeho přitažlivý farmářský chlapec s obrovskýma, horkýma rukama a zářivým úsměvem vykouzleným na plných rtech byl beznadějně nevnímavý k dvojsmyslům, přátelskému flirtování i zahrnování důmyslně vnucenými dárky, ke kterému se Lex nerozumně uchýlil. Mohl mu nabídnout všechno, mohl by mu dát všechno, a Clark by jenom zdvořile odmítl a pozval ho na levný sendvič a pak by šli do autokina. Samozřejmě jako přátelé.

Vyprázdnil zbytek sklenky a odložil ji na stůl.

Měl by nechat patetického fňukání nad Clarkem Kentem a jít navštívit svou postel, aby si dopřál několik hodin potřebného spánku. I když... hmm, mohl by se ještě před spaním chvíli věnovat Clarkovi, ale ne tak ufňukaně jako doteď, ale víc povzbudivě. Po ničem se člověku nespalo lépe než po příjemném orgasmu.

Vyšel z dolní pracovny a vydal se chodbou ke schodišti do horního patra. Procházel kolem řady velkých oken, když zahlédl stín na zahradě. Zachytil ho jenom koutkem oka, ale i to stačilo, aby okamžitě přiskočil ke zdi vedle okna a přitiskl se k ní zády.

I když byla noc, šel po dobře osvětlené chodbě, a tak byl snadným cílem jak pro profesionálního odstřelovače, tak i pro amatéra s brokovnicí, kterých bylo plné město. A bůh věděl, že na něj bylo naštvaných dost lidí, i těch ze Smallville, někteří jen proto, že byl Luthor, a jiní, protože to byl prostě on sám. Jistě by se taky našlo pár takových, co by měli v událostech posledních pár dní dostatečnou obhajobu k jeho zavraždění.

Nehodlal nic riskovat, ale zároveň neměl chuť strávit tu noc ležící na chodbě nebo burcovat ochranku. Zatím ne.

Opatrně vyhlédl skrze okno tak, aby byl co nejvíc skrytý za zdí, a uviděl... Zaskřípal zuby a beze strachu vystoupil ze svého provizorního úkrytu. Byl přímo tady. Nathaniel si drze nakráčel do jeho vlastní zahrady a teď stál vyzývavě venku. Byla to naprosto skvělá příležitost se pomstít.

Rozeběhl se zpět do své pracovny a rovnou ke stolu. Rychle otočil klíčem v jedné ze zásuvek, otevřel ji a vytáhl z ní ven svou pistoli. Nathaniel se nacházel přímo na jeho pozemku, krom toho měl Lex vlastně docela obhajitelný důvod se bát o vlastní život, takže mu mohl alespoň prostřelit koleno, když nic jiného.

Telefon zazvonil, když už měl pistoli v ruce.

Chtěl ho nechat zvonit, ale oči mu padly na displej, který hlásal velkými písmen ‚Clark‘. Strnul uprostřed kroku. Věděl, že by měl telefon ignorovat, jenže Clarkovo jméno bylo něco jako magické zaklínadlo, takže se přistihl, že jeho ruka úplně sama putuje ke sluchátku a zvedá ho.

„Clarku?“

„Lexi,“ přivítal ho Clarkův nadšený hlas, „jsem rád, že jsi mi to zvedl. Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit o tom dnešku...“  
„Teď nemám čas. Nathaniel je tedy, na mém pozemku. Beru si zbraň a jdu za ním.“  
„Počkej, Lexi! To nedělej!“ vykřikl Clark naléhavě. „Zůstat uvnitř a zavolej policii. Může být nebezpečný.“  
„Nemám zájem to řešit přes šerifku,“ odvětil a odložil sluchátko na stůl.

„Lexi! To je moc špatný nápad! Slyšíš, Lexi?! Haló! Zatraceně! Jdu k tobě, nic nedělej!“ doléhalo k němu přes stále otevřenou linku, když opouštěl kancelář.

Rychle a naprosto bez obav prošel chodbou. Byl si jistý, že Natahniel nedokáže trefit ani vrata od stodoly, natožpak aby ho zastřelil uprostřed noci, a krom toho, musel mít nějaký důvod, proč se tu ukázal. Lex pochyboval, že by to byla omluva nebo něco naprosto nereálného jako cit, který by k němu choval. Musely to být peníze, co jiného, a Nathaniel nebyl tak hloupý, aby si jakýmkoliv způsobem zabíjel svou dojnou krávu. Samozřejmě ne, že by dojná kráva byla v tuto chvíli ochotná upustit do jeho rukou třeba jen jediný cent.

Vyšel dveřmi k bazénu a zamířil zpět, k místu, kde Nathaniela viděl. Nemusel ale ujít ani deset kroků, když se sám vynořil zpoza jedné sochy rytíře bojujícího se lvem.

Kapuce přetažená přes hlavu mu sice částečně kryla obličej, ale rozhodně to byl on. Na to, aby ho poznal, stačilo Lexovi světlo malých lamp po obvodu bazénu, které se zapnuly, když vyšel ven. A také mohl dobře vidět, že se Nathaniel netváří tak přívětivě, ba mile, jako vždycky. Maska, kterou si musel pěstovat celé roky, z jeho tváři sklouzla a to, co odhalila, byl vztek a zloba.

„Na mrtvého vypadáš nečekaně dobře, Nathanieli,“ pozdravil a vykročil k němu, zbraň volně v ruce, směřující hlavní dolů, ale s prstem položeném na boku kohoutku. Byl připraven ji použít, jakmile to bude třeba.

„Měl jsem perfektní plán a ty jsi ho zkazil. Teď jsem uvězněný v tomhle zatraceném zapadákově!“ zavrčel Nathaniel místo třeba jen pokusu o pozdrav.

Stanul od něj na dva kroky.

„Pokusil ses na mě hodit svou vraždu. Myslel sis, že to jen nechám být a půjdu do vězení?“ zeptal se s pozdviženým obočím.

„Nikdy bys do vězení nešel. Jsi Luthor! Já nejsem! Když jsem opustil Hernándeze, začalo mi jít o život a ty jsi mi nepomohlo!“

„Nic z toho ti nedává právo na mě hodit vraždu ani někoho sám zabít.“  
„Ten chlap chtěl zabít mě! Jenom jsem se bránil!“

Měl chuť ho poslat ke všem čertům, ale v hlavě mu ještě zněl Clarkův hlas, a dokud ho slyšel, bylo to jako slyšet svoje svědomí. Možná to všechno, co se stalo, byla částečně i jeho vlastní chyba. Mohl Nathanielovi dát peníze hned, možná mu dát i auto, a poslat ho daleko od Smallville a pak někam za oceán. Nebylo by to pro něj nic, nic by mu to neudělalo a nic moc by ho to ani nestálo.

Měl to udělat. Možná by to teď mohl napravit, a tím pomoct Nathanielovi vyváznout z obvinění z vraždy a v Clarkových očích neztratit tvář.  
„Potom bude nejlepší, abys to řekl policii. Vezmu tě na stanici, budu s tebou, až budeš vypovídat, a poskytnu ti nejlepší právníky. Jsem si jistý, že to uznají jako sebeobranu a pak se možná dostaneš i do projektu ochrany svědků a dostaneš novou –“

„Ne!“ přerušil ho Nathaniel, „nehodlám se nechat zavřít třeba jen na jedinou minutu. Copak nechápeš, že má lidi všude?! Nenechám se zabít!“

Lexovy čelisti se napnuly a ochota nezištně mu pomoci se začala pomalu vytrácet. Její poslední kapička byla pryč, když pozvedl zbraň a namířil ji přímo na Nathaniela.

„Nebudeš mít na výběr,“ řekl klidně, „vstoupil jsi na můj pozemek jako vetřelec, a tak mám podle čtvrtého dodatku právo tě zastřelit. Neudělám to, když teď půjdeš se mnou na úřad šerifa a všechno tam vypovíš.“

To, co Nathaniel vzápětí udělal, prostě nemohl čekat. Žádný člověk, pokud není naprostý blázen, se nevrhne po něčí namířené zbrani. To se dělo jenom v detektivkách. Přesto to Nathaniel udělal. Sáhl po Lexově zbrani, jenže ten, než stačil zareagovat a pokusit se získat nad pistolí kontrolu, zjistil, že se mu zbraň doslova rozpouští v rukou. Změkla pod Nathanielovým dotekem a začala se měnit ve stříbřitý puding.

Upustil ji a ustoupil dozadu.

Příliš pomalu. Ocelově silná ruka ho popadla za loket a druhá Nathanielova ruka mu dopadla na tvář. Až do teď si přesně neuvědomil, jak velké má ruce. To až když mu jedna zakryla celý obličej a konečky prstů se mu začaly vpíjet do samotné lebky. Přišla ukrutná, doslova oslepující bolest, jako kdyby mu někdo na hlavu vylil litrovou kádinku kyseliny.

Pak přišla temnota

 

°°O°°

 

Uložil právě utřený talíř do skříňky a natáhl se pro další, který mu máma podala. Zamyšleně ho začal utírat.

Dnešní den se moc nepovedl. Když pominul, že si nedával pozor a udělal test na A+, což mu profesorka přišla osobně oznámit, když odcházel z odpoledního vyučování, tak si také rozhádal Chloe svých poledním útěkem do motelu, kde nejen že nenašel nic, co by mu pomohlo přijít na to, kde se skrývá Evans, ale taky se tam pohádal s Lexem, a i když se nerozloučili úplným křikem, dělalo mu to starosti.

Po celý zbytek dne byl myšlenkami úplně jinde, přesněji řečeno u Lexe a u úvah, jestli se ho svým tlačením moc nedotkl. A jak krásné by bylo, kdyby si vzájemně mohli říkat pravdu. Byl do těch úvah tak zahloubaný, že narazil do boku školní skříňky a udělal do ní dolík, který se pak nešikovně snažil nějak narovnat. Peter se mu posmíval, že zase chodí jako ve snách podobně jako v nejhorších dnech své nemoci se jménem Lana Langová. Sice to vehementně popřel a poslal Petea do háje, ale svým způsobem měl pravdu. I když to bylo zvláštní, myslel na Lexe v posledních týdnech častěji než na Lanu v době své největší zamilovanosti.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat, mami?“ prolomil poklidné ticho.

Máma přestala vytírat sklenici houbičkou a překvapeně k němu vzhlédla.

„Tuhle otázku jsem od tebe slyšela naposled v páté třídě,“ podotkla, než sklenku odložila zpět do dřezu plného bublinek, popadla utěrku, a zatímco si utírala ruce, se k němu obrátila. „Víš, že se mě můžeš zeptat, na co chceš, i když to bude zvláštní otázka,“ zopakovala mu snad po sto prvé.

A měla pravdu. Míval v minulosti spousty zvláštních otázek, které prý ostatní děti nemívaly. Zvlášť to byly otázky na chování ostatních dětí. Na jednu takovou, podle tehdejších výrazů rodičů, hodně zvláštní, si do teď pamatoval.

Vzali ho do parku, bylo mu čerstvě šest roků. Bylo to léto před jeho nástupem do školy. V parku, mezi dětmi, byl poprvé ve svém životě. Do té chvíle se sice občas potkal venku s Peterem a dalšími dětmi, nebo si povídal s Lanou na příjezdové cestě, když její teta přišla na farmu pro květiny, ale nikdy si s dětmi nehrál. Rodiče měli strach, že by je mohl svou silou zranit. Proto byl pro něj park a dětské hřiště v něm plné prolézaček a houpaček něco nového a naprosto nepochopitelného.

Dodnes si pamatoval, že prostě nerozuměl tomu, proč všechny děti jen tak pobíhají, lezou po železných tyčích nebo proč sedí v písku, dávají ten písek do kýblů a pak ho nosí na jiné místo, aby ho tam vysypali zpět na tu pískovou hromadu. Nechápal, jaký to má účel. Nechápal, ani když se mu to snažili rodiče vysvětlit.

Dělání věcí bez účelu nebo bez toho, aby se něco naučil, byl pro něj prázdný pojem. Nechápal ‚hraní si‘, pokud při tom hraní něco nevytvářel. Miloval malování, psaní, psaní matematických rovnic, otvírání věcí, a zvláště přístrojů a strojů, jako byl traktor, nebo sledování toho, jak včela sbírá pyl a pak ho nese do úlu. To pro něj byla hra. Ne hodinové houpání se na houpačce nebo předstírání, že je hasič, zatímco jezdí s malým modelem hasičského auta.

Přes všechny roky, přestože se naučil předstírat, že si hraje, to stále nechápal. Možná to bylo příliš lidské, aby tomu rozuměl. Možná, jak ho občas napadlo, ani to, jak viděl a cítil svět, nebylo dost lidské, aby rozuměl tomu, jak svět vidí lidé. Prostě nebyl člověk a možná jako člověk doopravdy neuvažoval. A spousta věcí, o kterých si myslel, že jsou jeho vlastní emoce a myšlenky, byly jen napodobeniny lidských myšlenek.

„Jak se pozná, že má jeden člověk opravdu hodně... rád jiného člověka? Jaký je to pocit?“ položil tu otázku a věděl, že by se měl cítit v rozpacích, ale necítil. Ne doopravdy. Teď cítil spíš až... vědecký zájem.  
„Oh, to je...“ máma se odmlčela a zamyšleně se zračila, „to se špatně popisuje. Je to prostě pocit, velká touha s tím druhým člověkem být. Pořád na něj myslíš, staráš se o jeho blaho a bezpečí. Je to...“ tentokrát, když se odmlčela, se mateřsky usmála, „přesně to, co cítíš k Laně,“ zakončila to s takovým úsměvem, jako když spolu sdíleli tabulku čokolády, o které tátovi nikdy neřekli.

„A je to opravdu ono?“ zeptal se, což mámu evidentně překvapilo. „Taky jsem si vždycky myslel, že je, ale co když ne? Cítil jsem... hmm... všechny ty věci, co o nich píší v knihách. Byl jsem nervózní, když jsem jí byl nablízku. Špatně se mi dýchalo, těžkl mi jazyk, nedokázal jsem ze sebe dostat ani jednu jedinou kloudnou větu, nemohl jsem se k ní přiblížit na půl metru, abych neskončil na zemi a bylo to s ní... prostě jsem se cítil divně.“ Odložil talíř na linku, krátce na něm spočinul pohledem a pak se podíval zase na mámu. „Víš, kdy se tak cítím? Když se dostanu moc blízko zelenému meteoritu. Přesně takovému, co ho Lana od deseti nosila na krku.“

„Myslíš si, že za to všechno mohl jen její náhrdelník?“ zeptala se máma, odpověděl jí jen nepatrným pokrčením rameny. „Oh, Clarku... Nemyslím, že je to tak. Hrávali jste si spolu jako děti, ještě než dostala náhrdelník, a ty ses k ní vždycky choval moc hezky. Byl jsi k ní milejší než k ostatním kamarádům a chtěl ses o ni starat. Měl jsi ji rád odjakživa, ale jestli ji nemáš rád víc než jako kamarádu, tak je to v pořádku. A jestli jsi ji někdy měl rád víc než jako kamarádku, a teď už nemáš, tak je to taky v pořádku. Lidé se mohou zamilovat několikrát za život, dokud nenajdou toho, s kým chtějí zůstat.“

V něčem, co máma řekla, byl velký kus pravdy. Opravdu se o Lanu staral vždy víc než o jiné kamarády a byl jí v patách do té doby, než dostala svůj náhrdelník a on se najednou vedle ní začal cítit špatně. Skoro jako nemocný. Pak se jí dokonce sám od sebe začal vyhýbat a za těch pět let, než nastoupili oba na střední, se odcizili tak, že spolu nepromluvili ani deset slov, když se náhodou potkali na ulici.

Když Lana přestala nosit svůj náhrdelník, přestal se vedle ní cítit nemocně a začal se o ni opět starat tak, jako když byli malí, jenže zároveň... začal se stejně starat i o Lexe. Vlastně se o něj v poslední době staral víc než o Lanu a daleko víc o něm přemýšlel. Jenže nic z toho nemuselo znamenat lásku. Možná pro člověka ano, ale třeba ne pro něj.

„Je někdo, kdo u sebe nemá meteorit, a ty se s ním stejně cítíš divně?“ zeptala se máma, protože asi příliš dlouho mlčel.

Překvapeně se k ní obrátil. Chvíli to vypadalo, že přesně ví, o čem právě přemýšlel. Jistěže nevěděla, takže jenom nepatrně přikývl.

„Možná,“ připustil, protože říct ‚možná‘ ještě neznamenalo, že musí mámě říkat, kdo to je, a ani to neměl v úmyslu.

„Proto jsi dneska celý večer tak tichý a zamyšlený?“

Tentokrát s odpovědí zaváhal. Nebyl to přesně ten důvod, proč byl zamyšlený, ale mělo to také co dočinění s Lexem a byl to problém, se kterým se mohl mámě svěřit.

„Ne, to ne. Jenom... trochu jsem se chytl s Lexem. Chtěl jsem mu zavolat, abych věděl, jestli je v pořádku, ale bojím se, že na mě bude pořád naštvaný. A jak jsem přemýšlel, jestli mu zavolat, tak jsem...“

„Moc přemýšlel,“ dokončila za něj máma vědoucně, takže mohl jen znovu přikývnout. „Jestli chceš, zavolej Lexovi, já ty sklenky doutřu sama. Alespoň jeden problém vyřešíš a v noci se v klidu vyspíš.“

Zářivě se usmál.  
„Děkuji, mami. Jsi nejlepší,“ poděkoval jí, přitáhl si ji do náruče a vlepil jí rychlou pusu na tvář, než se bleskurychle přesunul s telefonem na pohovku u televize. Nezahlédl sice, jak se máma tváří, ale uměl si dobře představit její pobavený, trochu něžný a trochu blahosklonný úsměv, který na něj musela vrhnout. Přidalo mu to trochu dobré nálady a odvahy, když vytáčel Lexovo číslo.

Podle pípnutí byl z jeho pracovny automaticky přepojen někam jinam v době, doufal, že ne do ložnice, a potom, po pouhém jednom zazvonění, to zachrastilo, jak někdo zvedl sluchátko.

„Clarku?“ ozval se na druhém konci Lexův hlas, který dokonce ani nezněl naštvaně.

„Lexi,“ neubránil se potěšenému úsměvu, protože se zdálo, že bude všechno v pořádku. „Jsem rád, že jsi mi to zvedl. Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit o tom dnešku...“  
„Teď nemám čas. Nathaniel je tedy, na mém pozemku. Beru si zbraň a jdu za ním.“

Okamžitě byl na nohou. Věděl, prostě věděl, že se něco takového stane a že se to stane přesně ve chvíli, kdy bude od Lexe tak daleko jako teď. Cesta z farmy do Lexova sídla mu zabrala dlouhé, téměř nekonečné, tři minuty běhu, během kterých se mohlo stát cokoliv.  
„Počkej, Lexi! To nedělej!“ vykřikl Clark naléhavě, v pokusu ho zastavit, než udělá něco hloupě nebezpečného, ale už předem věděl, že to nepomůže. „Zůstaň uvnitř a zavolej policii. Může být nebezpečný.“  
„Nemám zájem to řešit přes šerifku,“ odpověděl Lex a bylo slyšet, jak pokládá sluchátko na stůl a pak jeho vzdalující se kroky.

„Lexi! To je moc špatný nápad! Slyšíš, Lexi?! Haló! Zatraceně! Jdu k tobě, nic nedělej!“ zavolal do telefonu, doufaje, že ho možná ještě uslyší. Položil sluchátko, nechal telefon na pohovce a otočil se k mámě. Nechal nádobí v dřezu a s ustaraným výrazem ho sledovala. „Musím jít. Lex má potíže,“ řekl jenom, nečekal na její odpověď a vystřelil ze dveří.

Minuty, než se dostal k bráně zámku, byly nekonečné. Mohlo se během nich stát cokoliv. Když konečně stanul u vysokého plotu, ani se neobtěžoval jít vchodem jako obyčejný člověk. Prostě zacouval do dostatečné vzdálenosti na rozběh a pětimetrový plot přeskočil.

Dopadl zlehka a rozhlédl se.

Byla už tma, takže použil své rentgenové vidění. Dobře viděl dva členy ochranky u brány a pět hlídacích dobrmanů v kotcích pro psy a to bylo, co se týče zaměstnanců, všechno. Obrátil pohled dál, za samotný zámek, a tam je spatřil. Dvě osoby, jedna byla určitě Lex, který klečel na zemi, a ta druhá musela být Evans.

Nečekal na nic. Během okamžiku oběhl celý zámek a dostal se do zadního traktu ke skleníku a bazénu. Potom to uviděl i obyčejným zrakem.

Lex klečel na zemi, Evans ho držel jednou rukou za loket a druhou měl na jeho obličeji. Clark netušil, co Evans dělá, ale rozhodně to nebylo nic dobrého.

„Hej!“ vykřikl a vrhl se kupředu.

Evans si ho všiml. Okamžitě Lexe pustil a začal před Clarkem prchat. Měl jen chvilku na rozvážení, co udělat. Jestli běžet za Evansem a zaručeně ho chytit, ale nechat Lexe tady v bůhvíjakém špatném stavu, nebo se postarat o Lexe. Vlastně nebylo nad čím přemýšlet. Ani nenechal Lexovo tělo dopadnout na zem a zachytil ho na paži. Přitáhl si ho do náruče.

Lex byl bezvládný, oči měl zavřené, pleť bledou a studenou a jeho dech byl skoro neznatelný. Nemít tak dobrý sluch, díky kterému slyšel jeho rychle bijící srdce, nejspíš by si myslel, že je mrtvý.

„Lexi? Lexi, slyšíš mě?“ zeptal se zoufale, ale odpověď nedostal.

Pokud mohl soudit a hlavně doufat, byl Lex jenom v bezvědomí. To znamenalo, že ho v první řadě musel dostat dovnitř, z chladu jarního večera, do tepla zámku a pak mu sehnat pomoc.

Zlehka ho zvedl na ruce a rychle zamířil kolem bazénu k zadním dveřím. Cesta chodbou s bezvládným tělem v náručí byla skoro stejně nekonečná jako jeho cesta sem z farmy. Možná přišel pozdě. Možná se z toho Lex nedostane.

Takové a podobné myšlenky se mu honily hlavou, když skládal Lexe na pohovku v dolní pracovně. Položil mu dlaň na tvář. Byla ledově chladná. Potřeboval zahřát, jenže když se kolem sebe Clark rozhlédl, nikde neviděl deku ani nic, co by se dalo jako deka použít. Měl jenom svůj vlastní pletený svetr. Rychle si ho stáhl a alespoň jím Lex přikryl. Bylo ale jasné, že to není dost, takže se zvedl z podřepu, ve kterém byl vedle pohovky, a zamířil své laserové paprsky do zdejšího krbu.

Dřevo zapraskalo a plamen okamžitě mohutně vzplanul. Jak doufal, za chvíli by mělo být v místnosti tepleji. A to bylo jediné, co mohl pro Lex udělat. Potřeboval pomoc, nejlépe od doktora, a to co nejdřív. Už se zvedal, aby vzburcoval ochranku a ta mohla zavolat Lexova doktora, když ho přerušil tichý hlas:

„Clarku...?“

Skoro překvapeně shlédl na Lexe, ale překvapení se rychle změnilo v úlevu a radost… Šedomodré oči byly otevřené a upřené přímo na něj, Lex ho vnímal, a dokonce se mu začala vracet barva do rtů a jeho hrudník se pravidelně zvedal, což bylo vidět dokonce i přes tlustý vlněný svetr.

„Lexi.“ Zase poklekl zpět k pohovce a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Jak je ti?“  
„Hlava... bolí,“ odpověděl rozechvěle a na chvíli zavřel oči, pak je však prudce otevřel. „Evans?“

„Je pryč,“ ujistil ho a zaváhal, jestli říct pravdu, tedy že ho vyděsil, nebo zalhat; druhá možnost byla rozumnější. „Nevím, kde je ani co ti udělal. Musel tě praštit do hlavy nebo tak něco. Našel jsem tě venku u bazénu v bezvědomí ležet na zemi, tak jsem tě odnesl dovnitř. Teď bych měl sehnat doktora. Musí se na tebe podívat.“

Znovu se začal zvedat, jenže Lex ho překvapivě rychle chytl za ruku, na to, že ještě před chvíli byl úplně mimo sebe, a nedovolil mu se zvednout.

„Ne. Žádní doktoři,“ rozhodl Lex tak rezolutním tónem.

Dobře znal Lexovu nelibost k jakýmkoliv doktorům, a proto věděl, že by ho nedokázal násilím přimět, aby ho někdo prohlédl. I kdyby teď doktor skutečně přišel, Lex byl schopný se sebrat vyhnat ho a nenechat se prohlédnout. Lepší bylo se pokusit ho přesvědčit, že doktora tentokrát skutečně potřebuje.

„Dobře. Žádní doktoři,“ svolil a zase klesl zpět.

I když už byl opět v podřepu, tak ho Lex nepustil, naopak ho táhl blíž. Podvolil se mu, protože jediná možnost, jak se vymanit, byla použít sílu a to nemohl udělat. Přestože si to Lex sám nemyslel a ani na to nevypadal, mohl být vážně zraněný. Evans mu mohl udělat cokoliv.

„Clarku...“  
„Jsem tady, Lexi. Nikam nejdu,“ ujistil ho měkce a jemně se usmál, aby ho utěšil.

„Jsi. Vždycky jsi tu,“ mumlal Lex zastřeně, ale jeho oči byly naopak neuvěřitelně jasné.

Přejel rukou po Clarkově paži směrem vzhůru k jeho rameni. Zachvěl se. Sice byly Lexovy ruce stále ledové, ale ten záchvěv s tím neměl nic společného. To byl ten zvláštní pocit neklidu a houpající se žaludek, který se objevoval vždy, když byl Lex na blízku. I když tu nebyly žádné meteority.

„Lexi...“ oslovil ho, i když nevěděl, co by měl říkat, a zvedl ruku, aby ji položil na útlé zápěstí Lexovy paže. Snad aby ho zastavil nebo...

Myšlenky mu v jediném okamžiku vybuchly ve zmatku.

To, když ho Lex uchopil za zátylek, stáhl k sobě a přitiskl svá ústa na jeho. Políbil ho. Hrubě a tvrdě. Jeho rty byly chladné, suché a tenké a polibek byl cítit lačností. Byl tak jiný, než když ho políbila Lana či Chloe. Ony líbaly měkce, tak jemně... tak velmi, ale velmi mdle. Bez horkosti a vášně.

Najednou všechno zapadlo. Ten neklid... ta neschopnost uchopit vlastní myšlenky... houpající se žaludek... dokonce i nejistota, která ho trápila ještě před pár desítkami minut... to bylo pryč. Přesně takto to mělo být, on a Lex, zapadající do sebe až do poslední molekuly. Už žádný zmatek, jen jistota toho, co je a co bude. Sebevíc podivně to mohlo znít, Clark si byl jistý, že tohle je láska, tak, jak ji vnímají jeho vlastní lidé.

Uvolnil se do polibku a vyšel Lexovi vstříc, zatímco rukama sklouzl kolem jeho těla a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Krátce cítil, jak se tělo v jeho náručí napnulo v záchvěvu, ale ten okamžik byl tak krátký, že mu sotva věnoval pozornost. Vše, co skutečně vnímal, byl dotyk jejich rtů, chuť skotské, kterou měl Lex stále v ústech, a rychle bijící srdce, které cítil pod dlaněmi. Miloval ten rytmus. Rytmus Lexova těla.

První, kdo přerušil polibek a odtáhl se, byl Lex. Jeho šedomodré oči horečně planuly, dech měl přerývaný a brada se mu chvěla. Vypadal až příliš mimo sebe, jako omámený. Jako kdyby ztratil svou pověstnou kontrolu, tak pečlivě šlechtěnou a vystavovanou na odiv. To nebylo dobré. Clark pocítil vinu nad tím, že zneužil situace. Možná Lex ani pořádně nevěděl, kde je a s kým je, natožpak co dělá. Nebylo správné ho políbit nazpět, když nebyl při smyslech a nemohl říct jasné ano, nebo ne.

„Měl bych jít pro doktora,“ řekl, překvapený tím, jak tichý je jeho vlastní hlas, a pokusil se vyprostit ze sevření Lexových paží.

„Zůstaň.“

„Nemůžu... já... tohle nejde... nemůžu Lexi,“ dostal ze sebe nesouvisle, nedokázal vysvětlit, proč to nejde, ne teď. Potřeboval, aby byl Lex při smyslech, a tak mu mohl objasnit, že ho neodmítá, ale jen že nemůže zůstat právě teď, protože by to nebylo správné a protože potřeboval dovést doktora. Jenže Lex nebyl dostatečně uvědomělý, aby pochopil.

„Můžeš... zůstaň se mnou,“ požádal ho znovu, naléhavě, skoro až zoufale. „Můžu ti dát všechno, co chceš,“ pokračoval, když se naklonil kupředu a zabořil obličej do ohybu Clarkova krku. „Jsem Luthor... jsme bohatší než Bůh... Bůh nám dluží... dám ti všechno, když zůstaneš... Jen si řekni... řekni mi, co chceš, a já ti to dám,“ šeptal naléhavě, dotýkaje se přitom rty hrany jeho čelisti v něžném laskání, i když jeho slova byla tak...

Tak špatná na tolika úrovních, že Clark ani nevěděl, co říct jako první. Vzdouval se v něm hněv smíšený se zklamáním, lítostí, bolestí a pocitem ponížení. Ještě před chvílí měl dojem, že tohle je ten okamžik, kdy si uvědomil, s kým chce strávit zbytek svého života, ale teď viděl, že to byl jen okamžik, kdy se někdo snažil si ho koupit. Ne... ne jen tak někdo, ale Lex.

V bezmocném hněvu použil sílu, jen nepatrný její střípek, aby od sebe Lexe odstrčil a přitiskl ho do pohovky. Překvapení, které se objevilo v Lexově tváři, bylo tak nefalšované a hluboké, že ho nedokázal skrýt, a pouze na Clarka vzhlížel doširoka otevřenýma šedýma očima, jako kdyby byl myš v pasti.

Rychle ho pustil, protože poslední, co chtěl, bylo ho děsit, a stejně tak rychle vstal, vzdaluje se na dva kroky od pohovky. Musel se několikrát nadechnout, dát si trochu na čas, než mohl promluvit:

„Já nejsem na prodej,“ řekl pevně, a dokonce se mu skoro podařilo v hlase zakrýt všechnu tu bolestnou lítost. „Jdu zavolat tvou ochranku,“ dodal, hrdý sám na sebe, jak pevně a klidně se mu to podařilo říct, otočil se a bez čehokoliv dalšího zamířil ke dveřím, zanechávaje Lexe za sebou.

Na domácím telefonu visícím vedle dveří zmáčkl tlačítko tichého alarmu, o kterém věděl, že přivolá ochranku, ale na její příchod už nečekal. Chtěl být odsud daleko, ve svém podkroví, kde měl klid na přemýšlení, a ne se dohadovat s ochrankou, co tam dělá a jak se dostal dovnitř a co se stalo Lexovi. A už vůbec neměl chuť muset právě teď mluvit s Lexem. Ne, dokud bolestný pocit studu a lítosti byl ještě usazený v jeho žaludku a hněv cítil pod kůží skoro stejně silně, jako mohl cítit, když se blížil žár v jeho očích. Nejlepší bylo, pro něj a možná i pro ostatní, aby teď byl od zámku co nejdál.

Zároveň ale nemohl nechat Lexe jen tak, musel se ujistit, že se o něj někdo postará. Vyběhl tedy do zahrady a vyhoupl se do koruny stromu, hned naproti oknům dolní pracovny. Tam ho větve a listy skryly před Lexovou ochrankou a zároveň měl dobrý výhled na to, co se děje uvnitř. Sledoval, jak se dva muži doslova vřítili do pracovny, i to, jak pomáhají Lexovi se zvednout z pohovky. Viděl, že jim něco říká a ukazuje rukou ven. Buď měli hledat Evanse, nebo Clarka.

Nehodlal čekat, až po něm začnou pátrat.

Zlehka seskočil zpět na zem a už se chtěl rozeběhnout pryč, když něco lesklého upoutalo jeho pozornost. Leželo to sotva půl metru od místa, kde předtím našel Lexe, a tak to mohlo být důležité. Vrhl rychlý pohled k pracovně, aby viděl, že Lexova ochranka je stále s ním, a tak se rozhodl si to vzít.

Bleskově byl u té lesklé věci, jakéhosi kusu rozteklého kovu, popadl ho a stejnou cestou, jakou do Lexova sídla přiběhl, se zase vydal na cestu zpět na farmu.

 


	6. 6. část

 

Normálně měl v sobotu spoustu práce na farmě a to ho drželo dobrého půl dne dokonale zabraného do toho, co dělal. Bavilo ho to. Za normálních okolností, jenže dnes nebylo nic normální ani podle divných standardů Smallville. Mohl se vypořádat s meteoritickými mutanty a naprosto s klidem bral, že rozteklý kus kovu, který měl v batohu, aby ho ukázal odpoledne Peterovi, je pravděpodobně jedna z Lexových zbraní. Pistole, kterou Nathaniel Evans roztavil, rozpustil, rozložil, nebo co to s ní udělal, buď dotekem, nebo pohledem nebo možná myšlenkou. Velmi rychle mu také došlo, že stejným způsobem Evans změnil skříň v motelu na součást zdi, ať to dělal jakkoliv. To všechno bylo docela v pohodě. Věděl co s tím; najít Evanse a zastavit ho dřív, než ublíží Lexovi nebo někomu dalšímu.

To, s čím si poradit neuměl, byl pocit zrady, lítosti a zahanbení a vzpomínka na polibek, který jako kdyby pořád ještě brněl na jeho rtech. Mohl si sice říct, že Lex nebyl sám sebou, když říkal to, co říkal, jenže právě to, že nebyl úplně při smyslech... Ukazovalo to, kam jeho myšlenky běžely. Možná ne pořád, možná to bylo jenom v hloubi jeho duše, ale bylo to tam a Clarkovi se to nelíbilo. Uráželo ho, že má Lex stále pocit, že musí za jejich vztah nějak platit, ať už by to bylo jenom přátelství nebo něco jiného. Cokoliv jiného. Randění, vztah, pravá láska. Bože, Clark nevěděl co z toho, i když už si nebyl tak jistý, že jeho včerejší krátký dojem, že s Lexem všechno zapadá do sebe, byl tak opravdový, jak si myslel.

To mu celé dopoledne leželo na mysli, takže ho táta nakonec pustil o něco dřív do Talonu, jen aby se mu doma přestal mračit. Alespoň že se příliš nevyptával. Jen se krátce zeptal, zda Clarkova špatná nálada souvisí s tím, co se děje kolem Lexe, a když odpověděl, že ano, další otázku už neměl. Nejspíš nechtěl vědět nic o potencionálně ne úplně legálních, i když morálně vesměs obhajitelných věcech, jako bylo Chloino pátrání.

Takže teď právě kráčel k Peteovi, který už na něj čekal u jejich obvyklého stolu a cucal jahodový koktejl.

„Nazdar, Clarku,“ pozdravil ho a uhnul, aby se vedle něj mohl posadit, „tak přinesl si to?“ zeptal se hned dychtivě.

„Jasně, že jo.“ Kývl a sáhl do batohu pro roztavený kus kovu.

Na stůl se ho nedovážil položit, nechtěl, aby někdo, třeba Lana, kladl otázky. Nechal tedy kov skrytý pod stolem a rozbalil hadr, aby ho mohl Peterovi ukázat.

„Páni. To vypadá jako jedna z těch divných soch, které jsem minulý měsíc viděl v Metropolis,“ podotkl Peter a vzal kovovou věc do ruky.

Clark si jaksi nedovedl představit, že by tohle někdo považoval za umění. Bývalá Lexova pistole teď vypadala jako louže, z větší části chromově stříbrná s pár náznaky bronzové a z menší části černé, tam bylo bronzových skvrn více. Právě proto si byl jistý, že je to pistole. Stříbrná hlaveň s jednou bronzovou nábojnicí v komoře a černá rukojeť se zásobníkem plným dalších nábojnic. Plně nabitá devítka, ve které nechybělo nic, tím si byl jistý, protože kus rozteklého něčeho měl přesně tu správnou váhu.

„Tohle je... nebo spíš byla jedna z Lexových zbraní.“  
„Jsi si jistý?“ zeptal se Pete; odpověděl mu pouze přikývnutím. „Fajn, tak dobře, ale jak to Evans udělal? Má laserové paprsky jako ty?“  
„Ne tak nahlas a ne, to nebude ono,“ odpověděl a ukázal na rozpitý, i když stále dostatečně jasný předěl mezi kovem a umělou hmotou. „Vidíš tohle? Tady se umělá hmota stavila dohromady s kovem, jenže kov má vyšší bod tavení než umělá hmota, i když je to umělá hmota na rukojeti nebo pažbě zbraně. Tohle neudělalo teplo,“ dodal, částečně pro sebe, a zamyšleně se zamračil.

Ne, jistěže to nebylo teplo, ale možná měl Evans schopnost nějak měnit tvar věcí kolem sebe. Přeskládat jednotlivé molekuly, nebo ještě spíš atomy, jen silou vlastní vůle. To by vysvětlovalo jak rozpuštěnou pistoli, tak zazděnou skříň. A možná i tu na Lexe narafičenou vraždu. Ať byl muž, který zemřel v motelovém pokoji, kdokoliv, Evans ho nejspíš zabil a možná to udělal svou schopností. Clark si velmi dobře dovedl představit, co by s lidským tělem udělalo, kdyby se v něm někdo pokusil přeskládat atomy.

Najednou mu ledová ruka hrůzy přejela po zádech.

Až teď mu plně došlo, že Lex mohl včera večer skončit stejně jako ten chudák v motelu. Mrtvý v obrovské kaluži krve. Taková představa byla až děsivá a zároveň pocítil zlost vůči Evansovi a ještě větší touhu ho dostat. Nathaniel Evans si zasloužil být zavřený v malé cele, jen bylo otázkou, zda by ho nějaká lidská cela udržela. S jeho schopností mohl klidně udělat díru ve zdi a odkráčet pryč, pokud samozřejmě nebyly jeho schopnosti omezené. Možná byly. Chtěl po Lexovi peníze, místo toho, aby prostě šel a vyndal si je z nejbližšího automatu. Možná dokázal dělat jen malé věci, na které mu stačily síly, a něco většího jako dostat se skrze zeď či trezor prostě nebylo v jeho moci. Tím se bude zabývat, až na to dojde. Nejdřív musel Evanse najít.

„Člověče, někdy mě děsí, jak se tváříš a co říkáš,“ ozval se Pete do jeho přemýšlení, což ho donutilo se k němu překvapeně obrátil a tázavě se na něj podívat. „Od doby, co vím, že nejsi... ty víš co, tak občas vedeš divně chytré řeči a tváříš se, jako kdybys jim vážně rozuměl. Třeba teď, o té umělé hmotě, kovech a tak...“

Musel uznat, možná občas před Peterem uklouzl a na chvíli nebyl Kentovic kluk, ale nikdy si nemyslel, že si toho jeho kamarád z dětství někdy všiml...

Dopadla před něj hromada knížek a na ni notebook. Nemusel se ani podívat vzhůru, aby věděl, že je to Chloe. Její počítač s nálepkou ‚Chci uvěřit‘ by poznal všude a vždy.

„Objednala jsem si hrnek kafe a tobě čokoládové mléko, Clarku, doufám, že to nevadí?“ zeptala se Chloe, když si sedala naproti němu, na odpověď však nečekala, „Tak co je tak naléhavého, že jsem sem měla přijít zrovna teď, když píšu zvláštní přílohu do pondělní Pochodně?“  
„Jakou přílohu?“ zeptal se, o žádné nic nevěděl, a to byl redaktorem Pochodně.

Chloe mu věnovala pohled, kterým mu říkala, že je naprosto mentálně zaostalý nebo spadl z nějaké cizí, leč naprosto primitivní planety a plácá naprosté nesmysly. Nesnášel ten pohled.

„Přece o mrtvole v motelu U Dvou kukuřičných klasů, která nejdřív byla Nathaniel Evans a pak zase nebyla. Navíc je do toho zapletený Lex Luthor. O tom musím napsat článek.“

„A opravdu to musíš udělat?“ zeptal se podrážděný představou, že se Chloe rozepisuje o všem, co se stalo, včetně Lexova vztahu s Evansem. To nebylo něco, co patřilo do novin. Byla to Lexova osobní věc, a tím pádem to byla i Clarkova osobní věc... ne, špatně. Zpátky. Byla to Clarkova osobní věc, protože on a Lex... protože všechno to, co se stalo.

„V tomhle městě sice umírá spoustu lidí, ale vždycky jsou to domácí a vlastně málokdy s tím mají Luthorovi něco společného. K tomu mrtvola není tím, kým si policie myslela. To by bylo zajímavé i v Metropolis, natožpak tady, a kdybys měl jenom špetku novinářského umu, tak bys to věděl,“ pustila se do něj Chloe příkře. I když mu dnes ráno vzala telefon a přijala jeho omluvu za včerejší zmizení uprostřed rozhovoru, tak byla nejspíš pořád řádně naštvaná.

„Otázka je, jestli se bude Luthorovi líbit, když o něm budeš psát,“ podpořil ho Peter.

„Ne, jsem si docela jistý, že se mu to nebude líbit.“

„Nemám z něho strach. Jsem novinářka tělem i duší a chci být vždy objektivní.“

Když se odvolávala na svou novinářskou čest, bylo těžké ji nějak domluvit. Frustrovaně si povzdechl a promnul kořen nosu.

„A musíš tam psát úplně o všem... myslím o Lexově... kontaktu s Evansem a co je Evans zač?“ zeptal se s nadějí, že ji alespoň přesvědčí, aby některé informace týkající se Lexova soukromí vynechala.

„Myslíš to, že Luthor nejspíš s Evansem celého půl roku spal?“ zeptal se Peter, což rozhodně nepomáhalo a to, co dodal, pomáhalo ještě méně: „To je přece ta největší senzace v tom případě. Vím houby o novinařině, ale jako čtenář říkám, že o vraždách čtu pořád a už mě to nudí. Zato o tom, že je Lex Luthor na kluky. To by mě docela zaujalo.“  
Tentokrát ale ta nikterak nápomocná slova nešla pod nos i Chloe.

„Pochodeň není bulvár, Pete. Sice se o Lexově vztahu k Evansovi zmíním, ale rozhodně to není stěžejní linka celého článku,“ zpražila ho Chloe slovem i pohledem.

„Jeden nebo dva bulvární články by zvedly Pohodni čtenost,“ podotkl Pete.

V tu chvíli, vzhledem k tomu, jak se Chloe mračila a že jí byla Peterova slova méně a méně po chuti, viděl svou příležitost.

„Nemohla bys ten článek alespoň odložit, než policie, Lex nebo my najdeme Evanse?“

„Nebuď směšný, Clarku, Evans je určitě dávno zpět v Metropolis nebo ještě spíš na cestě do Mexika. Proč by se tu zdržoval, když evidentně někoho zabil, a ještě naštval Luthora?“ položila Chloe otázku, kterou jistě považovala jen za řečnickou a měla pravdu, že nikdo rozumný by se ve Smallville nezdržoval, ale Evans tu prostě byl. Clark ho včera večer viděl na vlastní oči.

„Podej jí to, Pete,“ vyzval kamaráda a nechal ho, aby si od něj vzal rozteklou zbraň a podal ji Chloe.

„Na co se to dívám?“ zeptala se, když si pozůstatky zbraně prohlédla.  
„Předtím, než se to dostalo do rukou Nathanielu Evansovi, to byla Lexova zbraň,“ odpověděl jí.

„Cože?“

„Včera jsem byl u Lexe, objevil se tam Evans, a když se o něj šel Lex ven postarat, vrátil se s tímhle,“ zalhal, alespoň částečně. Nemohl Chloe říct, že se Evans vloupal k Lexovi, když byl na míle daleko na farmě, že z farmy běžel až do zámku, tam Evanse vyplašil a nakonec se s Lexem líbali na pohovce.

„Jak je to možné?“ zeptala se Chloe zmateně, vypadalo to, že se jí její představa článku začíná rozpadat.

„Musí pocházet odsud, ze Smallville, a získal díky meteoritům nějakou schopnost měnit tvar věcí.“  
„Ale rozhodně za to nemůže teplo. Kov a umělá hmota mají jiný bod tání,“ přitakal Peter a použil jako argument poznatek, který mu před chvíli řekl.

„Je to bod tavení a já to vím,“ opravila ho Chloe pedantsky a pak se obrátila zpět na Clarka. „Tohle prostě není možné. Důkladně jsem ho prověřila. Rozhodně tu nebyl během meteoritického roje ani těsně po něm, vlastně přijel do Smallville poprvé před pár dny. Nevím, odkud ty schopnosti má, ale nemohou pocházet z meteoritů.“

„Musela jsi něco přehlédnout,“ řekl nejspíš zbytečně tvrdě.

Chloe se zamračila.

„A jsi si ty jistý, že to byl Evans?“ zeptala se ho, stejně tak bojovně, odhodlaná bránit svou pravdu.

„Jsem. Viděl jsem ho,“ odpověděl tak nějak částečnou lží.

Zbraně se samy od sebe neroztékaly, dokonce ani ve Smallville ne a jediný, kdo by to mohl udělat, byl Evans. Rozhodně ne Lex, protože ten by... Lex!

Clarkovy myšlenky se vytratily, když přesně ve stejnou chvíli, kdy o Lexovi mluvil, se objevil mezi sloupy u dveří Talonu. Stál tam a díval se jejich směrem. Jejich oči se střetly a Lex nepatrně kývl, nejspíš na pozdrav. Neopětoval mu to a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

Chloe s Peterem si ho rozhodně nevšimli, protože byli naklonění k sobě a zkoumali zbytky pistole, které s sebou přinesl. Nevšimla si ho jistě ani Lana, stojící za pokladnou a markující zrovna velkou objednávku, a to zvláště proto, že Lex se vyloženě skrýval za sloupy, aby ho nemohl vidět nikdo jiný než Clark.

„Hned se vrátím,“ řekl jen tak na půl úst, zvedl se a vydal k Lexovi.

Celou dobu ze sebe nespustili oči. Pohled těch Lexových byl intenzivní, ale nečitelný a napětí v ramenou říkala, že chce mluvit o něčem... nepříjemném. Nemusel být génius, aby věděl, co to je. Buď byl naštvaný, že Clark včera tak sprostě využil jeho slabosti a chtěl mu za to vynadat, kdo ví, možná ukončit jejich přátelství, nebo se naopak chtěl sám omluvit. Ať tak nebo tak, v obou případech měl k tomu taky co říct.

Ale také nevěděl, jak začít. Když byl Lexovi nablízku, žaludek mu zase dělal divné věci a nemalou část jeho pozornosti měly ty úzké, bledě růžové rty, které měl možnost včera ochutnat. Chtěl prostě znovu zažít ten pocit úplnosti. Ach jo, byl naprosto beznadějný. Chtěl se na Lexe zlobit... ne, skutečně se na něj zlobil za jeho slova a stále se kvůli nim cítil jako kus masa na prodej, ale už teď věděl, že mu dříve či později, spíš dříve, odpustí. A bude svolný si to zopakovat. Tedy pokud Lex není naštvaný a má také zájem.

Doufal, že má.

„Měli bychom si promluvit,“ začal Lex bez pozdravu.

„Zrovna jsem tu s Petem a Chloe...“

Lex krátce střelil pohledem ke stolu, od kterého se Clark zvedl, než přišel k němu, a jeho obočí se k sobě přiblížilo v zamračení.

„Tak přijď odpoledne ke mně. Chci mluvit v soukromí.“

Kousl se do rtu, než mohl říct, že přijde rád. Nebyl to dobrý nápad z mnoha důvodů, ale uznával, že mluvit musí. S povzdechem se podíval po kamarádech, než kývl ke dveřím.

„Stačí to venku?“ zeptal se.

Malé přikývnutí mu bylo jedinou odpovědí, než se Lex obrátil a vyšel ven. Následoval ho ven před Talon a sledoval, jak jde ke svému ferrari a vyndavá z něj svetr, kterým ho včera zakryl. Jen vidět ho mu přineslo další vzpomínky a dotek Lexových rtů byl zase jako mrazení na jeho vlastních. Polkl staženým hrdlem.

„To sis u mě nechal,“ řekl Lex klidně, když mu podával svetr.

Vzal ho do ruky a chtěl si ho vzít, ale Lex ho nepustil. Modrošedé oči se s veškerou silou a popravdě také se zábleskem upřímné kajícnosti zvedly vzhůru k němu. Zhluboka dýchal, rozechvělý víc, než se mu líbilo, a čekal, co Lex řekne. Zatím to vypadalo, že se nezlobí, ale chce se omluvit.

„Omlouvám se za včerejšek. To se nikdy nemělo stát a já slibuji, že se to opravdu už nestane. Nechci tě ztratit jako přítele,“ vyznal se Lex, zcela upřímně, a bylo vidět i slyšet, že opravdu lituje. Žádná zdvořilá Lexovská maska nebo falešná vstřícnost a upřímnost, kterou uměl tak dobře předvádět, ale zároveň... Clark věděl, že co řekl, myslí vážně, ale nevěděl jistě, za co se omlouvá.

„Omlouváš se za ten... polibek nebo za to, že sis mě chtěl koupit na noc?“ zeptal se, nemilosrdně a klidně zároveň, čímž byl docela překvapen on sám. Říkat takové věci a beze studu? Musel si gratulovat, že to zvládl, ač nejspíš za to mohl fakt, že mluvil s Lexem. Pokud šlo o něj, zřídkakdy se styděl nebo obával vyslovit své myšlenky nahlas, právě to byl jeden z důvodů, proč s ním toužil být tak často, jak to jen šlo. I před tím vším, co se stalo. A pokud mu něco zamlčel, tak jen proto, že měl tajemství, které musel chránit.

„Nikdy jsem si nechtěl...“ Lex se odmlčel, konečně pustil svetr a přejel si rukou po obličeji, než se opět podíval Clarkovi do očí. „Omlouvám se za obojí. Jak za ten nevyžádaný polibek, tak za všechno, co jsem potom řekl. Nemyslel jsem to tak. Nechtěl jsem si tě koupit, zvláště ne jen na jednu noc. Nepřemýšlelo mi to dost na to, abych věděl, co říkám, ale rozhodně jsem si nikdy nemyslel, že si musím tvou přízeň kupovat, Clarku. Jsi jediný, u kterého jsem si jistý, že ode mě nechce peníze výměnou za přátelství.“  
„Nechtěl sis mě koupit?“ zeptal se, hlas zhrublý rozčilením, které se v něm začalo vzmáhat, když slyšel Lexe tak přesvědčivě pronášet, že jejich vztah nepovažuje za něco na prodej; být mimo sebe nebyla omluva. „Nabízel jsi, že mi dáš všechno, o co si řeknu, jen když s tebou zůstanu, a řekl jsi to hned potom, co jsi mě políbil. Jak jsem si to měl asi vyložit? Nejsem na prodej, a i když říkáš, že to víš, tak někde v hloubi duše si stejně myslíš, že si mě můžeš koupit. Když dvěma lidem na sobě záleží, nemělo by je něco takového napadnout ani v koutku mysli.“

„Jsem, kdo jsem. I když se snažím být lepší než můj otec, pořád zůstávám Luthorem. Když něco chci a nemohu to mít, tak prostě jen nabízím víc a víc, dokud to nedostanu. Všechno na světě má svou cenu,“ prohlásil Lex tvrdě.

„Já ne! Já prostě nejsem na prodej! Zůstal bych...“ ztichl a rozhlédl se rychle kolem sebe. Lidé už se po nich otáčeli.

Sám osobě Lex stále, i po roce, budil pozornost. Tím, jak se oblékal, jakým jezdil autem a že byl Luthor, když se teď navíc spolu hádali na ulici, lidé prostě zírali a ani se to nesnažili zakrýt. Zvlášť když zvedl hlas. Kentové nikdy nezvedali hlad. Na to byli příliš stará, zdvořilá rodina, prostě pilíř společnosti. Nepotřeboval, aby se názory lidí na něj a jeho rodinu změnili jen kvůli hádce.

Popadl tedy Lexe za loket a zatáhl ho do výklenku nepoužívaného vchodu. Sice byli pořád na očích, ale už ne tak moc. Tři pevné zdi a klenba nad nimi poskytovaly alespoň trochu soukromí. I přesto se k Lexovi naklonil, takže ho donutil opřít se zády o stěnu a ztišil hlas téměř k šepotu.

„Zůstal bych v noci s tebou, protože chci, ne protože bys mi za to něčím zaplatil.“

Jak to vyslovil nahlas, stala se z toho skutečnost, a ne jen jeho vlastní úvaha. Právě Lexovi navrhl, že by u něj přespal a rozhodně to nemyslel v naprosto přátelském duchu. Tentokrát už se rozpakům neubránil, cítil, jak mu barví uši a tváře a naprosto se za to nesnášel. A ještě víc se nesnášel za své bloudivé oči a myšlenky, které opět sklouzly k Lexovým rtům a od nich, zrádně, putovaly níž k rozhalence košile, kde byla vidět světlá kůže. Docela úpěnlivě na ni chtěl přitisknout rty a zkusit, jestli chutná po soli nebo po nějakém drahém mýdle. A jak voní. Ano, to rozhodně potřeboval vědět.

Polkl.

Teď to bylo oficiální. Už to nebyly jenom podivné, až mimozemské pocity, tohle zašlo dál než s Lanou. Ach, bože, vlastně si nikdy netroufl uvažovat o tom, že by ochutnal její kůži. Takové myšlenky byly vždycky příliš obecné, nevztahující se na někoho konkrétního. Až do teď.

„Ty bys... chtěl zůstat?“ zeptal se Lex, hlas hluboký, trochu chraplavý, jaký od něj nikdy neslyšel, včetně malého váhání, které také nebylo běžné.

Velmi pomalu zvedl pohled, doslova ho musel odtrhnout, stejně jako své myšlenky, a podíval se do modrých očí naplněných váhavou otázkou.

Několikrát polkl, aby si pročistil stažený krk a olízl si rty. Naprosto bezděky, ale zároveň tak jasně, si uvědomil, že Lex sledoval jeho jazyk, jako kočka sleduje myš. Rychle uhnul pohledem k zemi, aby uklidnil svoje rozbouřené myšlenky, ale bylo to těžké. Neskutečně těžké, když mohl slyšet, jak Lexovo srdce rychle bije, jak přerývaně dýchá, jinak než ho kdy slyšel, a dokonce... dokonce i hučení krve v jeho žilách. Sakra a do háje! Věděl moc dobře, co to, co slyší, znamená. Lexe to vzrušovalo. Vzrušovala ho pouhá myšlenka, že by s ním na noc zůstal, a Clark by rád věděl, co všechno obsahovala Lexova představa společně strávené noci. Ale ne teď. Nebyl na to dobrý čas.

„Možná. Nevím,“ připustil a odvážně zase vzhlédl. „Teď už nevím, Lexi, ne se vším, co se stalo a děje,“ objasnil, jak to myslí, jen aby dal najevo, že to není úplné odmítnutí, i když zároveň, co mluvil, ustupoval. „Měl bych... asi bych už měl jít... a díky za svetr,“ dodal, protože si až teď uvědomil tíhu látky, kterou svíral v rukou, pak se rychle obrátil a stejně rychle spíš prchl zpět do Talonu než cokoliv jen trochu důstojného. Jen doufal, že Lex nepůjde za ním.

Když byl uvnitř, stáhl se do kouta u dveří a opřel se o zeď. Potřeboval se pořádně vydýchat, uklidnit splašené srdce a... ach, sakra práce, povzdechl si v duchu a shlédl na svůj rozkrok. Bylo to trapné, ale vzrušila ho jen úplně neškodná debata s Lexem.

Přitiskl si svetr na tvář a tlumeně, leč velmi frustrovaně, do něj zasténal. Bude potřebovat ještě trochu víc času, než se vrátí ke Chloe a Peteovi.

 

°°O°°

 

Potřeboval panáka. A po něm možná tak deset až patnáct dalších a lahvičku sedativ k tomu.

Od včerejšího večera ho bolela hlava přímo nepopsatelným způsobem. Došlo to tak daleko, že když nezabrala ani plná hrst léků proti bolesti, svolil kolem půlnoci, aby zavolali doktora Lewise. Ten ho po zběžné prohlídce poslal na CT a magnetickou rezonanci a pak diagnostikoval středně silný otřes mozku, ač nemohl najít žádné vnější zranění, které by tomu odpovídalo. Doporučil převoz do nemocnice, aby byl stále pod dohledem, kdyby se objevilo krvácení, a rezolutně zakázal jakákoliv sedativa nebo léky proti bolesti.

Poslal ho pryč, potom si vzal další hrst léků proti bolesti, pár prášků na spaní a prospal skoro třináct hodin. Probudil se až kolem druhé odpoledne, vyčerpaný, s hlavou stále bolavou, ale ne tak hrozně jako v noci, a až bolestně jasnými vzpomínkami na předešlý večer.

Ztratil všechnu svou sebekontrolu, schopnost racionálně uvažovat, možná ztratil i většinu svého IQ a rozhodl se, že nejlepší způsob, jak udržet Clarka u sebe, bylo líbat ho a nabízet mu peníze za sex. Ani to, že mu Nathaniel chtěl nejspíš za živa rozpustit mozek přímo v lebce, nebylo dostatečné alibi pro to, co udělal. Zachoval se jako Luthor. Něco chtěl, a tak se rozhodl po tom sáhnout, a když byl odmítnut, nabídl peníze, protože to Luthorové dělají. Nejdřív se po věcech jen sápou, pak se je snaží koupit, a nakonec si je vezmou násilím nebo lstí. Nechtěl ani pomyslet na to, že se mu během jedné minuty podařilo přeskočit dva kroky a prakticky se dostat k tomu třetímu. Kdyby nebyl Lex téměř neschopný správně ovládat své tělo a Clark nebyl tak silný, obával se, že mohl nejen zničit jejich přátelství, ale udělat i něco děsivě špatného.

Takže ne, neměl ty správné omluvy, když upřímně, na samotném okraji pokory, přišel do Talonu, doufaje, že tam Clarka najde tak jako každé sobotní odpoledne. Neměl je, ani když ho tam skutečně našel a jeho nejlepší přítel mu dovolil se vyslovit. Nenacházel ta správná slova, a tak se uchýlil k hořkému komentáři o tom, že je a vždy bude Luthor. Jako kdyby to bylo odůvodnění pro všechno.

V tu chvíli čekal lecco, ale ne to, co Clark řekl. V první chvíli téměř nevěřil, že to myslí tak, jak to znělo, ale teď už si byl jistý. On ho neodmítl. On jenom nechtěl být placen jako děvka. Lex ho také nechtěl platit. Tak nízké záměry s ním nikdy neměl. V tom se naprosto dokonale shodli. Vlastně se dokonale shodovali ve všem, kdyby se nezachoval jako idiot a udělal první krok ve vhodnou dobu a správným způsobem.

„Kurva práce,“ zamumlal si tiše pro sebe.  
„Nevyjádřil bych to líp,“ zaznělo mu za zády a na rameno mu dopadla ruka.

Nemusel přemýšlet, kdo to řekl, Nathaniel byl jasná volba. Všechno v něm okamžitě vykřiklo, aby chytl zápěstí a jedním hmatem ho strhl k zemi, jenže nepatrné brnění přecházející v ostré bodání stovek jehel zarývajících se mu do ramene, mu jasně řeklo, že by to byl špatný nápad.

„Víš, co dokážu, tak nedělej rozruch a jdi ke svému autu,“ instruoval ho Nathaniel, který se mu zatím přesunul k boku, ruku stále na jeho rameni.

„Co hodláš dělat?“ zeptal se, když udělal první krok.

„Pojedeme na výlet,“ řekl Nathaniel s malým úšklebkem, který viděl i přesto, že měl na hlavě čepici s kšiltem, posunutou hodně dopředu, aby mu kryla větší část obličeje.

Zamířil tedy k ferrari.

Ať ho chtěl donutit řídit nebo řídit sám, případně auto jenom ukrást, musel mu sundat ruku z ramene. To byla příležitost, které hodlal Lex využít. V palubní desce jeho auta byla beretta, kterou tam dnes dal. Jakmile ho Nathaniel pustí, bude mít dost času se k ní dostat a třeba ji i použít, když bude třeba, a to bez ohledu na to, že byl den a byli na hlavní třídě. Pokus o únos musel každý jeho právník předložit prokurátorovi a soudu jako dostatečný důvod k použití střelné zbraně ke své obraně.

„Nedoporučuji udělat něco hloupého,“ pronesl Nathaniel, když se zastavili u dvířek ferrari. „Už víš, co dokážu. Mohl bych klidně zajít do té maloměstské kavárničky a potřást si rukou s tím hezkým chlapečkem, co jste si spolu povídali.“

Lex prudce strnul a nefalšovaný strach mu zmrazil vnitřnosti. Trhl hlavou na stranu, jak se chtěl prudce otočit k Nathanielovi, ale včas se zastavil.

„Ke Clarkovi se nepřibližuj!“ zavrčel výhružně.

Strach se rychle měnil ve hněv. Jen za tu výhružku si zasloužil zemřít. Toužil mu nacpat hlaveň beretty hluboko do chřtánu a vyprázdnit zásobník přímo do jeho hlavy, tak aby z jeho mozku a lebky zůstala jenom lepkavá kaše.

Nathaniel se krátce, tiše zasmál.

„Co to neslyším? Trochu opravdového zájmu od Lexe Luthora? A o takového vesnického blbečka? To je zábavné.“

Neřekl nic, jenom zatnul čelisti. Ustřelit mu hlavu najednou vypadalo příliš jednoduše a bezbolestně. Mohl by mu nejdřív zlámat prsty ve dveřích ferrarri nebo rozmlátit obličej o nedaleký parkovací automat. Pomalé udušení se také jevilo jako dobrý způsob, jak se ho zbavit, nebo alespoň rychlé zlomení vazu jedním umným chvatem. Ne, to ne. Chtěl, aby Nathaniel trpěl. Přál si pro to udělat cokoliv, ale věděl, že má svázané ruce. Pořád tu byla možnost, že se Nathanielovi podaří utéct a potom splní svou výhrůžku a zabije Clarka. To nemohl za žádných okolností dopustit. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného než spolupracovat.

„Nasedni. Budeš řídit,“ nařídil Nathaniel a pustil ho.

Nevzpíral se. Poklidně obešel auto, tak aby nebudil pozornost, ostatně i s tím měl už svoje zkušenosti, a nasedl. Nathaniel si nasedl vedle něj. Nedostal žádné další instrukce, takže nastartoval, vyjel a zamířil zpět ke svému domu. Dalo se předpokládat, že bude chtít další peníze a nejbližší zdroj skutečných peněz, ne těch virtuálních, byl Lexův sejf. Byl mu je ochotný dát, dokonce byl ochotný ho odvézt až do Metropolis a osobně se postarat o to, aby nasedl na let na druhý konec světa. Ale Nathaniel mě jiné plány.

„Víš, kde jsou sklady tvojí společnosti na jih od města?“

„Jistě.“

„Tak jeď k nim.“

Obrátil se k němu, překvapený jeho požadavkem, ale nedal to na sobě znát.

„Proč zrovna tam?“ zeptal se klidně, a jak doufal ne moc zvědavě, jako kdyby spolu jenom konverzovali nad dobrým obědem. „Nic tam není, jenom haly plné barelů s hnojem a pár starých počítačů.“  
„Ale je to poslední místo, kde by někdo hledal Lexe Luthora,“ ušklíbl se Nathaniel.

V tom měl naneštěstí pravdu. Svoje závody navštěvoval pravidelně, ale samozřejmě jenom v pracovní dny, do skladů zavítal jen třikrát za celou dobu, kdy je vlastnil, vždy proto, že se tam něco ‚smallvillského‘ přihodilo a popravdě to nikdy nebylo o víkendu. Ve skladech za městem mohl, živý, či mrtvý, zůstat až do pondělního rána, aniž by kohokoliv napadlo ho tam přijít hledat. Mohl ho čekat velmi nepěkný víkend.

Sjel pohledem k přihrádce. Ještě pořád tam byla možnost pokusit se natáhnout pro svou berettu a s Nathanielem to nadobro skoncovat. Ruka mu už už cukala směrem k cíli, když se mu před očima zjevil Clarkův usmívající se obličej, a v tu chvíli si uvědomil, co všechno je v sázce, a rukou pevně sevřel volant.

Mohl mít podezření, že Clark není úplně takový, jak vypadá. Že je silnější a odolnější, než se na první pohled zdálo a než bylo pro člověka normální. Ale stejně tak dobře se mohl ve všem, co o něm zjistil, a v závěrech, které z toho vyvodil, naprosto mýlit. Mohl poštvat Nathaniela, s jeho prokázanou schopností ničit, na naprosto bezbranného farmářského kluka... na Clarka. Mohl ho tím odsoudit k smrti. To prostě nemohl dopustit.

Upřel pohled na silnici a soustředil se jenom na cestu.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Stočil auto mezi nevzhledné sladové budovy a zastavil.

„Vystup,“ nařídil Nathaniel.

Neprotestoval, mlčky vystoupil a zůstal stát vedle auta, zatímco se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Bez lidí to tu vypadalo ještě pochmurněji a odporněji, než když to bylo plné pracovníků a nákladních aut, která přijížděla a odjížděla. Velké sklady z betonu natřeného na mdlou béžovou, asi aby se ztratily v okolních kukuřičných polích, a jedna administrativní budova, malinká oproti skladům, vyčnívající jen tím, že se z ní nelinul žádný pach. Ale to beztak nebylo poznat, dokud člověk nebyl uvnitř, protože hnůj tu prostě zapáchal všude, i když měl být bezpečně uskladněný v barelech.

„Běž.“ Popostrčil ho Nathaniel směrem ke kancelářské budově.

Ani tentokrát se nevzpíral, dokonce nic neřekl a poslušně šel, kam mu bylo řečeno. Zastavil se až u dveří. Nathaniel se na něj zamračil. Zvedl v odpověď pohrdavě obočí.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že mám klíče ke každé budově, kterou vlastním? To bych je musel vozit v nákladním autě,“ řekl štiplavě, to si prostě nemohl odpustit, když měl někdo tak stupidní požadavek jako Nathaniel.

Dobré bylo, že se mu nedostalo žádné reakce, i když tak trochu předpokládal, že přinejmenším dostane ránu do obličeje. Místo něčeho tak drastického, Nathaniel jenom položil dva prsty na zámek, který se pod takovým prostým dotekem začal rozpouštět, až celý, včetně západky, prostě stekl po dveřích v podobě stříbřitého slizu.

Lex to fascinovaně sledoval.

„Jdi.“

Položil ruku na dveře a jen mírně zatlačil, zkušebně. Jestli náhodou to, co viděl, nebyl jenom klam mysli. Ale dveře pod jeho rukama povolily, jako kdyby nikdy neměly zámek. To bylo naprosto neuvěřitelné. Nathaniel opravdu dokázal ovládat hmotu, nejspíš na její samotné atomární úrovni, a nejenom to, uměl ji ovládat velmi přesně. Dokázal rozpustit jen to, co chtěl, aniž by to musel vidět a ač to bylo malé tak dva na tři centimetry – tedy velikost západky v zámku. Pro takovou akci bylo třeba neuvěřitelné množství prostoru pro uložení dat, takové, že snad ani lidský mozek ho nenabízel. Přál by si mít Nathaniela jenom pár týdnů ve svých laboratořích, aby tomu přišel na kloub, včetně toho, že chtěl zjistit, jak k té schopnosti přišel. Nepocházel ze Smallville, nebo alespoň to nebyl Lex schopný dohledat, ani ve Smallville nebyl, když spadly meteority. Snad byla možnost, že někdo znal účinek meteoritů a Nathaniel byl pokusný králík. Někdo... jako například Lionel Luthor.

Takové myšlenky se mu honily hlavou, když pomalu kráčel po hrubých kancelářských kobercích tam, kam ho Nathaniel postrkoval. Tedy až úplně dozadu, do kanceláře manažera provozu. Tu odemkl stejným způsobem jako samotnou kancelářskou budovu a strčil Lexe dovnitř.

„Jdi do rohu a tam si sedni na zem,“ rozkázal mu.

Asi viděl hodně detektivních filmů, protože tam únosci s oblibou usazovali své rukojmí na zem. Svým způsobem to bylo efektivní. Člověk sedící na zemi potřeboval k útoku víc času než člověk sedící na židli nebo stojící. Právě proto neochotně klesl na zem, samozřejmě pokud pominul, že si o šedý hrubý koberec odře kalhoty.

„Teď zvedni ruce,“ vyzval ho Nathaniel a vzal do ruku kancelářskou židli, která byla připravená u stolu.

Váhavě zvedl ruce a ostražitě sledoval židli. Pokud ho s ní hodlal praštit, tak nechápal, proč měl zvednout ruce, nehledě na to, že židle byla dost nepraktická zbraň k ubití člověka. Laciná cena vyhlašující zdejšího manažera provozu ‚Nelepším šéfem roku‘ byla daleko praktičtější.

Jak se vzápětí ukázalo, Nathaniel ho nechtěl židlí prašti. Ne, nic tak přízemního. Lexovy oči se v úžasu rozšířily, když sledoval, jak se židle mění v Nathanielových rukách v tekutinu, která přebírá nejen nový tvar v podobě dlouhého provazu, ale i strukturu. Z kovu, molitanu a polyesteru se stal provaz šedé barvy a naprosto jasné polyesterové struktury. Nešlo jen o rozpojení atomárních vazeb a jejich náhodné spojení, ale o zcela cílenou změnu jedné hmoty na druhou, stejně jako byla ta podivná skříň zdánlivě zazděná pod vrstvou omítky.

„Dokážeš atomární vazby hmoty nejen narušovat, ale i atomy cíleně přeskupovat a skládat do nových druhů molekul,“ řekl, upřímně zaujatý, a věnoval jen částečnou pozornost tomu, že mu Nathaniel svazuje ruce. Ve skutečnosti ho daleko víc zajímal provaz samotný, jeho pevnost a to, jak příznačně řezal do rukou. Byl stejně hrubý jako ten nejlevnější provaz, který člověk mohl sehnat na benzínce, jen měl jinou barvu. Na první pohled šedou, ale při podrobnější prohlídce zachytil barvy z potahu židle ze kterého, mimo jiné, byl vyroben.

„To je to, co to je?“ zeptal se Nathaniel, když v půlce provaz jednoduše rozpustil v dlani a začal zbytkem svazovat Lexovy kotníky. „Když to říkáš, tak asi ano. Víš, že jsem sotva prolezl střední. Tohle není pro mě žádné věda, je to prostě to, co dělám.“  
„A od kdy to dokážeš? Jak jsi k té schopnosti přišel? Pomohl ti k ní někdo? Nebo – nebyl jsi dlouhodobě vystaven přítomnosti zeleného meteoritu?“ začal se vyptávat, neboť se zdálo, že je Nathaniel svolný o tom mluvit.  
„Meteorit? Buď zase něco bereš, nebo vědátorsky blábolíš,“ pronesl Nathaniel s patřičným a dobře známým opovržením k jeho intelektu a vzdělání; přešel to jen skřípěním zuby. „Uměl jsem to vždycky.“

„Nikdy jsem tě neviděl tu schopnost použít,“ argumentoval, vždyť s ním žil přes půl roku. Spali noc co noc vedle sebe, i když často ne v posteli v Lexově střešním bytě. Víc než to, Nathaniel mu byl vždy a všude v patách, visel mu na ruce a vzdálil se nanejvýš tak na záchod nebo k baru pro pití. Nedokázal si představit, že by něco tak zřejmého přehlédl.

„Protože jsem nechtěl, abys něco viděl. Ach, Lexi.“ Potřásl hlavou a ušklíbl se. „Ty si myslíš, jak nejsi chytrý a jak máš všechno pod kontrolou a o všem víš, ale ve skutečnosti nevidíš, co máš přímo před sebou. Víš, jak se to říká? Pod svícnem je největší tma.“

Pevně sevřel čelisti a zadusil hněv a pocit zrady. Zrovna Nathaniel nebyl dost důležitý, aby se kvůli němu tak cítil, na druhou stranu Clark... ano, připomnělo mu to jeho zelenookého farmáře, který měl také tajemství, jež skrýval Lexovi přímo pod nosem. V případě Clarka alespoň tušil, že tam něco je, a s tímto vědomím přistupoval k jejich vztahu. V případě Nathaniela? Nevěděl nic. Byl slepý. Hluchý. Hloupý. Beznadějný případ zadušení intelektu vlastním egem a pocitem všemocnosti.

Nemínil u něj udělat znovu tu samou chybu. Tentokrát chtěl vědět všechno, hlavně to, jak ke svým schopnostem přišel. Nedokázal uvěřit, že by se s nimi narodil.

„To prostě není možné,“ vyslovil svou poslední myšlenku nahlas.

„Co není možné? Že tě může obelstít někdo, s kým spíš?“ zeptal se Nathaniel pobaveně. „Měl bys víc poslouchat svého tátu, když ti říkal, že nesmíš nikomu věřit.“  
„Však já ti nevěřím, že máš tu schopnost od narození. Nepocházíš sice ze Smallville ani jsi tu nebyl, když spadly meteority, ale musel ses s nějakými dostat do styku. To je jediný způsob, jak jsi mohl získat takovou nadlidskou schopnost.“

„Nechápu, co máš pořád s těmi meteority,“ odpověděl mu podrážděně. „Nevím nic o zelených ani červených, modrých, žlutých nebo jiných meteoritech. Tahle nadlidská schopnost, jak tomu říkáš, se dědí v rodině mé matky už odnepaměti. Mám ji já, má ji ona, měla ji její babička i babička její babičky. Je to naše magie.“  
„Magie neexistuje.“  
„Magie, nadlidská schopnost... co na tom záleží?!“ zavrčel Nathaniel, teď už naštvaně, potom se natáhl a hrubě sáhl Lexovi do kapsy kabátu, až bylo slyšet rupnutí látky. „Nemám čas na to se s tebou vybavovat,“ pokračoval, zatímco otevřel telefon a podle toho, jak mačkal tlačítka se probíral telefonním seznamem. „Tady to je. Tvoje tisková mluvčí. Chci, abys jí zavolal a zrušil to pátrání po mně.“

„Když odmítnu?“ zeptal se, jen aby znal odpověď.

„Tak ti nejdřív rozpustím ruku, a když mi ani potom nepomůžeš, tak se vrátím pro toho tvého roztomilého chlapečka.“  
To byla přesně ta odpověď, kterou čekal. Jen si potvrdil, že Nathaniel stojí nejen za výskytem skříně pokryté omítkou, ale i za vraždou neznámého muže, který byl nalezen v motelovém pokoji a který byl považován za Nathaniela.

Beze slova přikývl, že bude spolupracovat.

Přiložil mu k uchu telefon. Po pouhých dvou zazvoněních se ozval hlas Emmy Laurenové:

„ _Hezké odpoledne, pane Luthore. Stalo se něco?“_ zeptala se obratem a bylo jí z hlasu slyšet, že je připravena okamžitě řešit krizovou situaci. Přece jenom byla sobota odpoledne, a pokud jí volal v takovou dobu, nechtěl po ní, aby mu pomohla s proslovem před radou odboru životního prostředí Kansasu.

„Ne, nic vážného,“ ubezpečil ji klidně, aby nebudil zbytečnou paniku. „Chci jenom, abyste okamžitě zařídila zrušení toho pátrání po Nathanielovi Evansovi. Už ho nepotřebuji najít, vím, kde je,“ dodal významně, spíš jen proto, aby si vychutnal záchvěv obav, které přeběhly přes Nathanielovu jinak rozhněvaně odhodlanou tvář.

„ _To není problém. Do zítřka vyjde prohlášení, že jste odvolal nabídku odměny za informace vedoucí k jeho dopadení.“_

„To je příliš pozdě. Potřebuji, aby to vyšlo ještě dnes.“

Na druhém konci linky bylo krátké, i když patrné ticho, během kterého matně slyšel, jak se přesouvají papíry a ťukání klávesnice.

„ _Dobře. Dá se to zařídit ještě dnes, ovšem ne dřív než za pět hodin. Musíme to protlačit do večerních zpráv a podvečerních vydání internetových deníků.“_

„Dřív to nejde?“  
 _„Na stránkách LexCorpu to může být do deseti minut, ale tam se to nedostane k široké veřejnosti.“_

„Bude to muset stačit za pět hodin. Mějte se, Emmo,“ rozloučil se a odklonil hlavu, obojím dal najevo, že s rozhovorem skončil, a Nathaniel neměl jinou možnost, než dát telefon pryč a hovor ukončit.

„Nechci čekat pět hodin.“

„Dřív to prostě nejde. Ani Luthorové nemají všechny sdělovací prostředky na povel.“

„Fajn. Zůstaneme tu spolu o pět hodin déle,“ odvětil Nathaniel s malým úšklebkem.

„A pak bude co?“ zeptal se, i když odpověď si dokázal živě představit.

„Rozloučím se s tebou nadobro.“

„Zabiješ mě jako toho v motelu.“ Nebyla to otázka, ale konstatování.

„Ne, jako jeho ne.“ Zakroutil Nathaniel hlavou a odložil mobil na zem, dělaje tu chybu, že Lex se k němu mohl dostat nebo o tom byl alespoň přesvědčen. „On mě překvapil a pokusil se mě zabít. Ani jsem nevěděl, co dělám.“

„Nedokážeš přeskupit atomy tak, aby vznikly molekuly, ze kterých je tvořena živá a fungující buňka. To je to, co ho zabilo.“ Opět to nebyla otázka, ale prostě sdělení pozorovaného faktu.

Každá mutantní schopnost, kterou kdy viděl nebo o které měl záznam, měla svá omezení a slabiny. Jak vidno, Nathaniel dokázal přetvořit neživou hmotu, ale živá tkáň byla pro něj už příliš složitá. Takže zabití Hernándezova muže byla nejspíš nehoda, to samé se ale nedalo říct o plánu úkladně zabít Lexe, který podle všeho měl.

„Nejspíš. Tak něco. Jo. Věděl jsem, že nemůžu používat svou moc na lidi nebo zvířata. Máma mě varovala, že je to zabije. Ale ve skutečnosti jsem nikdy neviděl, co naše síla udělá s člověkem. Byl z toho hrozný nepořádek,“ dokončil a znechuceně nakrčil nos.

„Jako když někomu rozmlátíš hlavu něčím těžkým, třeba popelníkem. Když ti to došlo, vymyslel jsi plán,“ mluvil, ani nečekal na Nathanielovo potvrzení, všechny události toho mu byly naprosto jasné, „zavolal jsi mi, prosil jsi a škemral, abych přišel a donesl ti peníze. Když jsem to udělal, svedl jsi mě, abych ztratil ostražitost. Přiměl jsi mě nechat otisky na popelníku a pak jsi ho nastražil vedle těla. Cha!“ uchechtl se hořce, ale zároveň byl skutečně pobavený tou ironií. „Ta mrtvola tam byla celou dobu, co jsme vedle šukali. A pak že já jsem zvrácený a mám podivné choutky.“

„Byla to nutnost.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Ale věř mi, celou dobu jsem byl strachy bez sebe, že se ti bude chtít na záchod. To bych tě pak musel zabít.“

„Ale teď mě zabiješ stejně, protože vím, že jsi zavraždil toho muže v motelu, a víš, že bych našel způsob, jak tě dát usvědčit.“  
„Nebuď blázen, nechci tě odstranit, protože víš, že jsem zabil jednoho z Hernándezových mužů, ale protože jsi Luthor,“ odvětil Nathaniel. „Pokusil jsem se na tebe shodit vraždu, unesl jsem tě a plánuju tě okrást. Znám tě, Lexi, nic z toho by sis nenechal jen tak líbit a já nepotřebuji dalšího bohatého magora, který mě nahání po celém světě. Musí se ti stát smrtelná nehoda, abych měl jistotu, že po mně nepůjdeš.“

„Nikdo, zvláště můj otec, tomu neuvěří,“ podotkl, i když přesvědčený jen napůl.

„Proč by neměli? Moc piješ, rád si občas něčeho šňupneš a to, že se teď tváříš, jako bys toho nechal, nic neznamená. Jednou závislý, vždycky závislý,“ řekl a ukázal zuby v nepěkném úsměvu. „Takhle ses jednou zase opil, možná trochu zkouřil. Potom sis zajel sem, rozmlátil pár věcí, jak to máš ve zvyku, když jsi frustrovaný, a nakonec ses sám omylem upálil, když ses tu snažil založit požár. Každý, kdo tě dobře zná, ví, jak miluješ oheň.“

To bylo naprosté šílenství! Zapálit sklad s hnojem bylo jako udělat malou bombu. Nashromážděný metan byl vysoce výbušný a hořlavý. Kdyby Nathaniel zapálil kancelářskou budovu, požár se mohl snadno rozšířit na skladištní budovy, to by způsobilo výbuch a nejspíš masivní požár přilehlých polí a lesů. Něco takového nemohl dopustit. Tohle byla jeho firma, jeho pole a momentálně i jeho území. Byl to také domov Kentových... Clarkův domov. Nemohl dovolit, aby byl zničen takovým odpadem společnosti a lidské rasy, jako byl Nathaniel Evans.

Nedal na sobě znát, jak je tou představou znepokojený, když promluvil profesionálním hlasem obchodníka s jemným nádechem té správné důvěrnosti:

„Nemusíš mě zabít, Nathanieli. Daleko víc se ti hodím živý. Zvaž,“ ztišil hlas, aby jeho slova zněla víc jako svádění, než jako pokus zachránit si život a zabránit Nathanielovi zničit Clarkův domov, „jak dlouho ti vydrží peníze, které jsem ti dal? Budeš si muset obstarat nové doklady, zamést za sebou stopy, dostat se ze Států a život někde v Karibiku také není levný. Já ti mohu dát víc, než kolik jsem ti dal. Tady ve Smallville, v trezoru na zámku, mám tři sta tisíc a mám přístup do trezoru metropoliského sídla LuthorCorpu a tam bude nejméně dalších pět set tisíc. Dohromady to dělá tři čtvrtě milionu a to je docela dobrý začátek nového života. A když mě vezmeš s sebou, můžu ti zaručit, že do roka budeme mít desetkrát tolik, ať se usadíme kdekoliv.“

Zatímco mluvil, nakláněl se blíž, takže když svou nabídku dokončil, jejich tváře byly tak blízko, že si mohli navzájem dýchat svůj vzduch.

„Proč bys to dělal?“ zeptal se Nathaniel, ale neuhnul a to bylo dobré znamení.

„Říkal jsem ti to; rád se o tebe starám,“ řekl měkce a překonal tu malou vzdálenost mezi nimi.

Dotkl se rty těch Nathanielových, jen tak zlehka, než pokračoval přes koutek úst k hraně čelisti a dál, k ušnímu boltci, protože si dobře pamatoval, co ho dokázalo zaručeně vzrušit. Některé věci se neměnily. Ani Natahaniel se neměnil, protože nedal najevo žádný protest, naopak si povzdechl a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Přijímal, co mu Lex nabízel, a tím dával najevo ochotu mu dát něco na oplátku, ale přesto měl zvláštní dojem nepatřična, který nikdy nezažil.

Nebylo to tím, že by se mu snad příčilo používat sex k dosažení svých cílů, nebylo by to poprvé, co tak svého nepřítele zbavil ostražitosti. Sex byl jeden z mnoha nástrojů manipulace a jemu nevadilo ho používat, protože si to zároveň většinou velmi dobře užil. Jenže tentokrát... Clarkův obraz se vrátil v tu nejméně vhodnou dobu a jemu to všechno zapadlo do sebe. Líbat Nathaniela bylo jiné, ploché a tak... tak bez emocí, ne jaké líbat Clarka, jehož rty ochutnal jen na chvíli, a přesto si je stále tak jasně pamatoval a vzbudily v něm pocity, které neznal.

Bylo to matoucí. Žádané, ale zároveň nechtěné. Potřeboval se toho zbavit. Dostat se odsud. A tak udělal další krok moc rychle. Měl šanci nepozorován sevřít Nathanielův krk a stiskem palce na to správné místo mu zlomit jazylku, jenže pohyb jeho rukou směrem vzhůru k jeho krku byl příliš nápadný, a tak byl Lex odhalen.

Nestačil ani mrknout.

Nathaniel ho srazil stranou takovou silou, že nejen že dopadl bolestivě na bok, ale také se udeřil hlavou o zeď. Migréna, která byla do této doby skoro pryč, se vrátila v téměř plné síle. Zamrkal ve snaze se zbavit jiskřiček před očima.

„Myslíš, že jsem idiot?“ zasyčel mu Nathaniel do ucha.   
Neviděl ho, ale cítil, jak se mu jeho váha opřela do boku a pak prsty na svém zátylku. Duševně se obrnil proti další bolesti, která měla přijít, než mu skutečně rozřízla lebku a donutila ho přidušeně zasténat.

A pak se opět rozhostila jen poklidná tma.

 

°°O°°

 

První, co vnímal, bylo ťukání klávesnice a tlumený hlas, potom si uvědomil mdlé světlo, které mu procházelo víčky. Víčky, která měl asi zavřená. Měl by je otevřít, tím si byl docela jistý, ale dal si ještě chvíli na uchopení té skutečnosti, že nejspíš není mrtvý. I když, vzhledem k neskutečné bolesti hlavy, by si v tuhle chvíli přál být mrtvý.

Ne, počkat, nemohl zemřít. Ještě ne a rozhodně ne ve skladu plném hnoje.

Pomalu, opatrně otevřel oči a zamrkal. Všechno měl podivně rozmazané, jako kdyby se díval na svět přes dno sklenice. Ale ano, pořád byl tam co předtím. Dokonce ležel na zemi v té samé pozici, do jaké ho Nathaniel srazil. Jen málo se změnilo, počínaje velkou kaluží krve, kterou měl kolem hlavy, a konče Nathanielem, který se přesunul za stůl manažera provozu, zapnul jeho počítač a teď na něm něco sledoval.

Lex se přes bolest pokusil soustředit na hlasy, které se z počítače ozývaly.

„... nikdy nebylo objasněno, jaký vztah má Lex Luthor s hledaným Nathanielem Evansem, ale dá se předpokládat, že jde o vraždu ve smallvillském motelu U Dvou kukuřičných klasů, v souvislosti s níž byl Luthor mladší ve čtvrtek v podvečer zadržen. Hned druhého rána byl propuštěn, aby jeho právníci při tiskové konferenci nabídli jménem LexCorpu a pana Luthora odměnu každému, kdo přinese zprávu o pobytu Nathaniela Evanse. Tato tisková zpráva byla dnes odpoledne dementována a tisková mluvčí pana Luthora řekla...“

Co Emma řekla, se už nedozvěděl, protože zpravodaj nějaké internetové televize byl v tu chvíli přerušen. Bylo to jedno. Lex slyšel všechno, co potřeboval. Vzhledem k tomu, že bylo pátrání po Nathanielovi odvoláno už nejspíš před nějakou dobu, bylo načase odstranit svědky a všechny překážky a Lex byl nejen svědek, ale i překážka. Docházel mu čas. Musel jednat, a protože nevěřil, že by byl ve stavu, kdy by se byl schopný odsud dostat sám, musel zavolat pomoc.

Rychle opět zavřel oči předstíraje bezvědomí.

Necítil pach benzínu ani jiné hořlaviny a vážně pochyboval, že by Nathaniel plánoval jen zapálit odpadkové koše. To znamenalo, že teď musel připravit nehodu, která vejde do dějin jako nešťastná smrt Luthora mladšího, což dávalo Lexovi pár minut na to, zavolat pomoc.

Slyšel, jak se Nathaniel zvedá, i to, že přišel až k němu a zastavil se. Pokusil se zpomalit dech, i když to bylo těžké, protože bolest uvnitř lebky byla tak strašná, že se mu nedostávalo nádechů. Dokázal to, alespoň tak dlouho, že Nathaniel získal dojem, že je stále v bezvědomí a beze slova odešel z místnosti. Jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře, nastal čas dostat se k telefonu.

Opět otevřel oči, nabral dech do plic a pokusil se zvednout. Jenže jakmile se pohnul, bylo to jako kdyby se ocitl na horské dráze. Všechno se houpalo, stáčelo a utíkalo mu do stran. Bylo těžké udržet se na vzepjatých pažích a útrpná bolest mu pomalu ukrajovala kousky z mozku, ale dokázal to. Kousek po kousku se plazil k telefonu. Soustředěný jenom a pouze na něj, takže jen a pouze jej viděl dostatečně jasně. Ostatní byl jenom matný šum po okrajích zorného pole.

Dostal se až k němu, otevřel ho a pokusil se zaostřit na displej.

Viděl jenom nepříjemné bílé světlo ohraničené černým okrajem obrazovky, a i když se sebevíc snažil, prsty měl tak ochablé a nešikovné, že nedokázal vymačkat ani jednoduché číslo na policii. I kdyby náhodou vůbec věděl, jaké číslo na tlačítku je nebo kde se to tlačítko na telefonu vůbec nachází. Mačkal a mačkal, dokud se neozval zvuk spojené linky. Nevěděl, kam se dovolal, ale někam to bylo.

Telefon zazvonil jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, čtyřikrát, už ztrácel naději, že tady se dovolá pomoci, když se konečně ozval až příliš dobře známý hlas:  
„Talon. U telefonu Lana Langová. Mohu pro vás něco udělat?“

Hlava mu poklesla na paži a tiše zasténal. Musel se dostat do seznamu deseti naposledy volaných čísel, mezi kterými byla jeho tisková mluvčí na prvním místě a Talon hned na druhém.

„Halo? Je tam někdo?“

Neměl na výběr.

„Tady Lex. Potřebuji pomoc. Moje sklady na jih od města. Zavolejte... musíte...“ Dech mu došel, než stačil dokončit větu a jeho okolí začalo pozvolna černat. Tentokrát věděl, že ztrácí vědomí, ale také věděl, že s tím nemůže nic udělat. Jen doufat, že ho ještě znovu nabude.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původně jsem chtěla dopsat, že Nathaniel využil přeměněnou skříň, aby se schoval před policií a pak v klidu, když policie odešla, opustil motel, ale do teď jsem na to jaksi zapomněla a teď už jsem příliš vyčerpaná, abych uvažovala. Tak tuto, vlastně nedůležitou drobnost, sděluji tady.


	8. 8. část

„Konečně chvilka klidu,“ povzdechla si Lana a padla do křesla vedle Chloe.

Překvapeně sebou trhl a pohlédl na ni. Okamžitě mu věnovala milý, jemný úsměv, ve kterém našpulila své oblé rty. Vzpomněl si, jaké to bylo políbit ji, a hned se mu vybavil Lexův polibek. Tak rozdílný, a přitom tak správný.

Něco mu řeklo, že není zrovna nejzdvořilejší porovnávat, jak dva lidé líbají a který je lepší, takže odvrátil pohled jinam. Koutkem oka zahlédl, že se Lana zatvářila zklamaně, ale neměl odvahu se na ni znovu podívat, aby se konejšivě usmál. Místo toho se snažil víc soustředit na to, co zrovna říká Peter. Bylo to něco spojeného s plánovaným tajným večírkem na příští sobotu. Nějak nevěděl, jak se od zjišťování dalších podrobností o Evansovi, které nikam nevedly, dostali k debatě o škole a večírcích. Asi byl tak zaměstnaným úvahami o Lexovi a rozhovoru, který vedli před Talonem, že to úplně zazdil.

„A co ty, Clarku? Šel bys?“ zeptala se ho Lana, nejspíš šlo o ten večírek, a zahleděla se na něj svýma širokýma očima.

Asi by teď měl souhlasit a nabídnout, že půjde s ní, aby to nakonec zamluvili s tím, že půjdou jako přátelé. Udělal by to. Před týdnem, možná ještě včera dopoledne, ale dnes už ne. Potom, co políbil Lexe, mu to prostě nepřišlo správné.

Otevřel pusu a nadechl se, aby ji co nejjemněji odmítl, když přišla spása v podobě zvonícího telefonu, který dokonale rozerval pokojnou atmosféru podvečerního Talonu. Lana si povzdechla a vstala, aby telefon došla zvednout.

„Člověče, tvoje šance,“ drcl do něj Pete loktem. „Jsem si jistý, že chce, abys ji pozval.“

„A stihl to dřív než její skutečný přítel Whitney,“ dodala štiplavě Chloe a významně vyklenula obočí, jako to uměla jenom ona; káravě.

„No, vlastně jsem nechtěl...“ odmlčel se, protože zachytil Lanin výraz a pak i to, jak se zmateně zadívala na sluchátko, než ho položila a zase zvedla a začala vytáčet číslo šerifova úřadu.

Zvedl se, aniž by dokončil rozhovor s Petem a Chloe a rychle se vydal k barovému pultu.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se starostlivě, když stanul u něj. Chloe se mu postavila hned vzápětí k boku a Petera cítil někde za zády. Zvedli se oba a následovali ho.

„Právě volal Lex. Zněl divně, mluvil o tom, že potřebuje pomoct a o svých skladech na jihu města. Moc jsem mu nerozuměla. Nevím, o co šlo. Teď volám policii.“

Clark věděl, nebo spíš tušil, o co jde. Nejspíš se Evans vrátil a Lex měl potíže.

„A nezmínil se taky o nějakém Evansovi?“ zeptala se iniciativně Chloe.

„Tom ze zpráv?“ otázala se na oplátku Lana a hned na to zakroutila hlavou. „Ne, jen o skladech a pak to asi vypadlo.“

Jak na to zareagovala Chloe, na to už Clark nečekal. Obrátil se a rychle zamířil ke dveřím. Věděl moc dobře, kde jsou sklady LexCorpu na jižní straně města, a měl to k nim odsud možná tak osm minut, nanejvýš deset. Policii a záchrance to bude trvat tak dvanáct až patnáct minut, než se zmobilizují a dojedou tam. Nevýhoda malého města s farmami roztroušenými v okolí; z těch farem to bylo všude daleko.

„Hej! Hej!“ Chytl ho Peter za ruku. „Jdeš tam, že jo?“

„Jo. Lex potřebuje pomoc. Můžeš...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena a pohlédl na dívky stojící u baru. Lana zrovna mluvila do telefonu, nejspíš se konečně dovolala na šerifskou stanici.  
„Jasně. Něco si vymyslím. Běž!“ popohnal ho Peter, jako kdyby to bylo nutné.

Vyběhl na ulici, lidským tepem, což bylo v dané situaci neuvěřitelné nepříjemné. Nohy ho z toho bolely, jak se snažil nepřidat na rychlosti. Stejně tak pomalu došel k rohu vedlejšího obchodu, kde byla ulička vedoucí k zadním dveřím obou domů a kontejnerům, a do té vklouzl. Rychle se rozhlédl na všechny strany, jestli někde není někdo, kdo by ho mohl vidět, a pak konečně vyrazil plnou rychlostí jižním směrem.

Zvládl cestu za pouhých šest minut. Sklouzl se po navlhlé hlíně a zabrzdil těsně za Lexovým ferrari, které stálo opuštěné mezi skladovacími budovami. Znal svého přítele dobře a věděl, že by svoje auto jen tak mezi hnojem stát nenechal. Rozhodně ne dobrovolně.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Na první pohled, a pokud mu jeho dobrý sluch říkal, tu nikdo nebyl, tak zapojil svůj rentgenový zrak. Ten teprve ukázal, jak se věci skutečně mají. V kancelářské budově byli dva lidé. Jeden byl na nohou, chodil a jeho kostru nepoznával, ale ten druhý, ležící úplně vzadu, byl zcela určitě Lex. Znal každou kost v jeho těle, jako kdyby to byla jeho vlastní. Však to byl právě on, na kom si trénoval svoje rentgenové vidění, zatímco byl u něj na zámku a Lex ho nechával samotného, aby si něco zařídil v kanceláři.

Nemohl se mýlit.

Počkal, než ten druhý člověk, byl si téměř jist že Evans, zajde k pravé straně za nějakou překážku, nejspíš přepážku mezi kancelářskými stoly, a pak rychle vklouzl do budovy. Věděl, že ho nemůže Evans vidět, ač on sám ho viděl velmi jasně, jak rozlévá z kanystru benzín, kterým páchla celá budova. Teď si byl jist, že udělal správné rozhodnutí. Nejdřív dostat Lexe z budovy a potom se teprve vypořádat s Evansem, pokud možno dřív, než to tu stačí zapálit.

Rychle vklouzl jen napůl zavřenými dveřmi pracovny dovnitř a okamžitě zamířil ke svázanému Lexovi, který ležel u zadní zdi, otevřený a svítící telefon ještě mezi prsty bezvládné ruky. Byl v bezvědomí. Ne, spíš napůl v bezvědomí, protože když k němu poklekl a dotkl se ho, trochu zasténal a trhl sebou.

„Tiše. To jsem já, Clark. Dostanu tě odsud,“ slíbil šeptem.

Zrovna se natahoval, aby mu rozvázal ruce, když za sebou zaslechl zvuk. Obrátil se, připravený čelit Evansovi, a jeho spánky byly okamžitě sevřeny mezi dvěma silnýma rukama. Prsty se mu zaryly do spánků a hlouběji a hlouběji, jako kdyby se snažily prodrat se mu lebkou. Bylo to nepříjemné, až na samotném okraji bolesti, která jako by mu rozpouštěla kůži na spáncích a tváři.

Nebylo to děsivé, ve skutečnosti to nebolelo, ale dokázalo ho to na chvíli zbavit schopnosti se bránit a plně ovládnout svou sílu. Jakmile si ji opět opravdu uvědomil a prvotní šok pominul, otevřel oči, o kterých si nebyl jistý, kdy je vlastně zavřel, a pevně ovinul ruce kolem zápěstí útočníka. Zabral. Ne vší silou, ač to byl vrah a třikrát nějakým způsobem ublížil Lexovi, pořád to byl člověk a Clark ho nechtěl nijak zranit, pokud to nebude nezbytně nutné.

Na Evansově tváři se objevil naprostý šok, který se ještě prohluboval, když Clark bez sebemenší námahy vstal z podřepu a jednoduše oddálil jeho ruce od svých spánků. Pak do něj přiměřenou silou strčil, aby ho poslal proti stolu.

Dívali se vzájemně do očí, on se mračil a Evans vypadal vyděšeně.

„Mělo tě to zabít. Jak to, že žiješ? Co si, sakra, zač?!“ vykřikl, hlas mu udýchaně kolísal a vypadal vyplašeně.

„Kdybych ti to řekl, nevěřil bys mi,“ odvětil prostě a vykročil vpřed s úmyslem Evanse jenom zneškodnit. Poslat ho do bezvědomí nebo použít provaz, kterým byl svázán Lex, na svázání Evanse. Nedostal se ale dál než pár kroků.

Potom udělal Evans něco naprosto hloupého, ale docela očekávaného, protože oni to udělali vždycky. Vrhl se na něj s veškerou silou a odhodláním. Clarkovi se podařilo zachytit jednu jeho ruku dřív, než se mu dostala k tváři, protože nechtěl znovu zažít ten odporný pocit rozpouštění se, a druhou ho chytl za košili. Ve stejný okamžik se Evansovi podařilo zatnout prsty do zápěstí ruky, kterou ho držel za límec.

Flanelka se mu začala na zápěstí rozpouštět a odkapávat dolů na podlahu. Půl rukávu až k předloktí mu úplně steklo dolů, než se Evans dostal k samotné jeho kůži. Pak přišel znovu ten nepříjemný pocit brnění hraničící s bolestí a Clark spatřil, jak se jeho vlastní kůže pod Evansovým dotekem začíná podobat řídkému pudingu, do kterého se nořily konečky prstů. Stále to ve skutečnosti nebolelo, ale ten pohled byl natolik šokující, že jen na chvíli povolil i druhou ruku, a Evansovy prsty se mu tentokrát dostaly přímo na obličej. Zaryly se mu do tváří a do obou očí.

Vykřikl, spíš z překvapení než bolesti, a ukročil dozadu.

A najednou to bylo všechno pryč. Nepříjemný pocit na obličeji i na ruce, dokonce i dotek cizí kůže na jeho a váha blízké přítomnosti jiného člověka. Nahrazeno to bylo tupým žuchnutím těla o podlahu.

Prudce vydechl a otevřel oči.

Překvapeně zamrkal, protože hleděl do Lexovy protáhlé bledé tváře naplněné strachem, která se vznášela těsně před ním.

„Clarku. Bože můj, Clarku!“ Lex mu položil ruku na rameno, těsně ke krku, takže mohl cítit, jak má ledové ruce, a téměř celou vahou se o něj opřel; zachytil ho za loket, aby mu Lex nespadl do náruče. „Jsi v pořádku? Neublížil ti?“ vyptával se s upřímnou obavou, hlas chraplavý a dech přerývaný.

„Jsem v pořádku. Nic mi není,“ ujistil ho rychle a raději ještě položil volnou ruku na jeho zápěstí.

Úleva v Lexově tváři byla téměř hmatatelná, dokonce sklonil s výdechem hlavu na prsa a ozvalo se třesknutí něčeho, co upustil na podlahu.

To přimělo Clarka, aby rychle zkontroloval, jak na tom Lex je. Byl stejně bledý a studený, jako naposledy, když ho našel po Evansově útoku, krom toho měl na hlavě nepěknou ránu pokrytou zaschlou krví, stejně tak měl mapu krve vedoucí od obou nosních dírek a z jednoho ucha. A nakonec, jeho pravá ruka, ta, ze které upustil torzo hrnku, který rozrazil o Evansovu hlavu, začínala otékat a modrat. Zběžný rentgenový pohled mu prozradil, že má zlomených několik kůstek v dlani, pohmožděné zápěstí a vykloubený malíček. Byl zázrak, že v té ruce vůbec něco udržel.

„Ale tebe musíme dostat do nemocnice.“

„Ne. Nejdřív musíme... Kde sakra je?!“ vykřikl Lex, který zrovna v tu chvíli obrátil pohled k zemi, kde muselo ležet Evansovo bezvládné tělo.

Podíval se stejným směrem a zjistil, že je pryč. Rychle zvedl pohled a přes Lexovo rameno se podíval do vedlejší místnosti. Spatřil Evanse, který už byl u dveří ven, jak něco upustil. Nemusel přemýšlet dvakrát ani čekat na to, než uvidí, jak se vedlejší kancelářská místnost vznítí, prostě věděl, že je to zapalovač. Pustil Lexe a vrhl se ke dveřím, ke kterým se dostal právě včas, aby je stihl zabouchnout a zajistit západkou, než do nich z druhé strany narazil řvoucí plamen živený benzínem, stohy papírů v kartotékách, levným kancelářským nábytkem a umělohmotným kobercem.

Dveře byly dostatečně pevné, aby alespoň chvíli zadržely oheň, ale mezerou pod nimi se dovnitř začal valit hustý páchnoucí kouř, který rychle zaplňoval místnost. Jemu samotnému nevadil, zatím ne, ale Lex se za jeho zády hlasitě rozkašlal.

Obrátil se a spatřil ho, jak klesá po zadní stěně místnosti, cíp košile přitištěný na obličeji místo provizorní a neúčinné plynové masky a vzhlížel k němu odevzdaným pohledem.

Musel najít nějakou cestu ven. A to rychle, než se tu Lex udusí.

 

°°O°°

 

Plaval někde mezi vědomím a temnotou, oddělený od reality oparem, který vlastně nechtěl rozervat. Bylo daleko příjemnější zůstat, kde je, protože tady ho alespoň tak příšerně nebolela hlava a kromě stínů neviděl nic, co by bylo nepříjemné. Žádný točící se svět umístěný za matnou skleněnou deskou.

Přesto, přes tu bariéru, kterou vítal, k němu dolehl dobře známý hlas a horký dotek na rameni. Nebylo to možné, ale muselo to být tak. Clark byl tady a nejen on, byl tu i Nathaniel, a to byl přesně ten signál, který ho přetáhl ze spokojeného nevědomí, zpět do reálného světa.

Otevřel oči a uviděl ty dva, jak se spolu přetahují. Nathanielova ruka byla jenom kousek od Clarkova obličeje a druhou měl na jeho ruce, ze které kapku po kapce padala řídká kaše s ohavnými barvami flanelové košile. Vypadalo to, že za chvíli bude všechen flanel pryč a další, co bude následovat, je kůže jeho zelenookého farmáře, a to nemínil dopustit.

S vypětím sil se zvedl do kleku, dusil v sobě steny bolesti, pohled upřený na svoje vlastní ruce, aby ho nemátlo, jak se všechno kolem točí. Beztak to byly právě ruce, a hlavně provazy na nich, které ho zajímaly. Aby mohl něco udělat, musel se jich zbavit.

Zatnul do nich zuby a pokusil se je rozkousat, ale to se jevilo jako zcela nemožné. Provaz byl z tvrdých umělých vláken, na půl palce tlustý, ten by s obtížemi uřízl nožem nebo přestřihl nůžkami, natož aby ho rozžvýkal vlastními zuby. Byla tu ale jiná možnost, jak se z pout dostat. Vzhledem k jeho šířce měl lepší operační prostor, než kdyby se mu zasekl do kůže.

Pevně zatnul zuby do lana a zatáhl vší silou levou rukou proti lanu. Pravou zakroutil na jednu stranu, pak na druhou a znovu a znovu. Nemilosrdně, i přes bolest, ji kousek po kousku vyprošťoval ze smyček. Cítil několik křupnutí v dlani i bolest, která mu z ní vystřelila až do ramene, a viděl, jak se mu zápěstí bolestivě ohýbá v nepřirozeném úhlu, ale obojí ignoroval. Táhl dál, dokud jasně neuslyšel lupnutí a neucítil, jak kloub na malíčku povolil a hlavice vyskočila ven. To mu dalo možnost jedním prudkým trhnutím uvolnit ruku.

Konečně.

Právě včas, aby se vytáhl po zdi na nohy a dvěma potácivými kroky spíš spadl na kancelářský stolek, kde popadl hrnek a poslepu se jím rozmáchl a zasáhl Nathaniela do hlavy dřív, než mohl Clarkovi rozpustit obličej. Mezi šmouhami zahlédl jednu, která vypadala jako padající tělo, ale zaregistroval ji jen koutkem mysli, zatímco udělal další těžký krok, ruku nataženou kupředu.

Jeho dlaň dopadla na Clarkovo rameno, posunul ji trochu výš, dokud se prsty nedotýkal holé kůže nad límcem košile. Hřála jako teplé kameny krbu a dlaň, která mu spočinula na lokti, byla stejně vroucí.

„Clarku. Bože můj, Clarku! Jsi v pořádku? Neublížil ti?“ Samotného jej překvapila naléhavost, se kterou to řekl, vždyť hleděl z maximálně patnácti centimetrů do zelených, jasných očí a tváře, která byla stále stejně krásná a stejně uklidňující jako vždy. Bylo jasné, že Clarkovi nic není.

„Jsem v pořádku. Nic mi není,“ ubezpečil ho Clark jemně, obepnul mu horkými prsty zápěstí tápající ruky a naklonil se kupředu; Lex mu věřil každé slovo a byl ochotný souhlasit i s tím, co řekl dál: „Ale tebe musíme dostat do nemocnice.“

Uvědomil si, že nepatrně kroutí hlavou, i když racionálně tentokrát byl svolný se nechat ošetřit. Sice ne v nemocnici, ale skutečným doktorem. Nejdřív ale bylo nutné zneškodnit Nathaniela. Toužil to udělat natrvalo, ale samotná Clarkova přítomnost mu v tom bránila. Bude muset stačit, že stráví zbytek svého života ve vězení, a že si byl jistý, že najde způsob, jak ho tam udržet. A když ne tam, tak třeba v přísně střežené psychiatrické léčebně nebo v jeho vlastních laboratořích. Vždy byla možnost, jak takové lidské odpadky někam účinně odklidit.

„Ne. Nejdřív musíme...“ načal a shlédl na podlahu, kde čekal Nathanielovo tělo, jenže to tam nebylo. „Kde sakra je?!“ vykřikl a rozhlédl se po místnosti, tedy spíš se o to pokusil.

Jakmile se snažil pojmout obraz něčeho, co bylo dál než půl metru od něj a na co se plně soustředil, tak se s ním začal svět otáčet. Všechen nábytek se zvlnil a místnost se k němu naklonila, jako kdyby se mu chystala spadnout na hlavu. Než stačil znovu získat kontrolu nad svýma očima, ztratil náhle oporu v podobě Clarka, takže se zapotácel vzad a narazil na stůl.

Nevěděl, co se stalo, že ho Clark tak náhle opustil, protože musel nechat oči sklopené k zemi, pokud chtěl znovu získat rovnováhu, ale dokázal si to domyslet. Jasně slyšet hukot tak příznačný pro nové plameny, které se začínají krmit, a také bouchnutí dveří. Ucítil kouř, hořký, dusivý a jedovatý kouř pálících se umělých hmot a levných lepidel a také žár sálající k němu z pravé strany a rychle se zvedající teplotu v místnosti.

Zakašlal, když mu kouř poprvé naplnil plíce.

Musel ho alespoň trochu odfiltrovat a schladit, aby se nezačal okamžitě dusit. Neměl tu nic, kromě svého oblečení. Popadl tedy cíp košile a namočil ho do louže studené kávy, kterou musel nejspíš na stůl rozlít, když popadl hrnek, aby jím praštil Nathaniela.

Přitiskl si kus mokré látky na ústa a nos a odpotácel se na druhý konec místnosti, kde byl co nejdál od sálajícího žáru. Tam se zády sesunul po zdi až na zem, i když racionálně věděl, že by měl spíš zůstat stát. Tady byl blíž toxickému kouři valícímu se po zemi a dál od o něco malá dýchatelnějšího vzduchu, ale bylo mu to jedno. Prostě už se nedokázal udržet na nohách.

Odvážil se ale zvednout hlavu a to, co uviděl, ho nutilo uvědomit si beznadějnost své situace a zároveň chtít vykřiknout, že měl opět pravdu. Místo toho dokázal jen skrýt úsměv za kávou vonícím kusem vlastní košile a kochat se tím pěkným posledním obrázkem, který před smrtí uvidí.

Clarkem.

Stál uprostřed místnosti, vzpřímený a bez sebemenší známky toho, že by mu vadil dusivý kouř nebo žár pražící mu do zad. Nezdálo se ani, že by se ho dotklo, když se mu Nathaniel pokusil přeskládat atomy v mozku. Ne, vypadal stále stejně perfektně jako vždycky. Vlasy rozcuchané, s jemně rudým nádechem a tetelící se v horkém vzduchu. Ramena tak božsky široká, že zastiňoval drátovanou výplň dveří, a Lex by se vsadil, že ho vlastním tělem chrání před horkem. Plné rty mírně pootevřené, jako vždycky, když o něčem usilovně přemýšlel, a oči... Ty oči, které ho vždy prozradily. Chvíli takové naivní a jasné, plné optimismu a ideálů, a pak najednou, jen na okamžik, ostré, jako kdyby se za nimi skrýval spíš dokonalý počítač než mozek šestnáctiletého farmářského kluka.

Jako zrovna teď.

Clark trhl hlavou na stranu, jako kdyby se chtěl otočit ke dveřím, to když v duchu uvažoval, co se stane, a pak odhadl, že když dveře otevřou, mohutný plamen je oba smete, jak se oheň natáhne po novém zdroji kyslíku. Dveře byly jediná tenká překážka, která je chránila před smrtí.

Pak viděl, jak Clarkovy oči rychle pátrají po celé místnosti, než spočinuly nad Lexovou hlavou, to když odhadoval, jakou šanci mají prorazit zeď a dostat se ven svou vlastní cestou. V očích Clarka se to možná zdálo jako dobrý nápad, ale Lex věděl, že to není dobrý nápad. Tam nebyla cesta ven, i kdyby měli prostředky, jak se dostat skrz chatrnou překližkovou zeď. Byli neodvratně odsouzeni k tomu se udusit kouřem a pak shořet, nebo alespoň on sám byl k tomu odsouzen, co se Clarka týče... to se zdálo být trochu diskutabilní.

Dalo se předpokládat, že Clark nezná rozložení budov, takže nebylo překvapením, že když na Lexe shlédl, měl v obličeji naději a odhodlání. Obojí ale zmizelo, když si pohlédli do očí.

Nevěděl, jestli se Clark pohyboval tak rychle, nebo na chvíli ztratil pojem o realitě, takové mikro koma, každopádně byl najednou u něj, zahákl mu ruce pod ramena a zvedl ho násilím na nohy. Udělal to tak lehce, jako kdyby Lex nic nevážil.  
„Nesmíš sedět.“ Byl to příkaz, ne žádost.

Neubránil se nespokojenému ušklíbnutí, nikdo mu neměl právo rozkazovat, ani Clark ne, ale hodil mu ruku kolem ramen a nechal se držet na nohách.

„Mohli... myslím, že by se dala prorazit ta zeď a...“  
„Ne,“ odmítl prostě a zakašlal. „Přiléhá ke skladu... echrm... echrm... Jsou tam barely s hnojem a spousta metanu...“  
„Když se tam dostane oheň, vybuchnou,“ dokončil za něj Clark rozvážně a znovu se rozhlédl po místnosti.

Lex to považoval za zbytečné, prostě nebyla cesta ven, skřípění skla a dřeva, které se přidalo k symfonii ohně, jasně říkalo, že už nemají moc času. Za chvíli dveře povolí a pak bude všechno, včetně jich samotných, pohlceno plameny. Bylo to neodvratné.

„Dobře, tak dobře,“ řekl Clark a znovu se kolem sebe rozhlédl, jako kdyby ještě naposledy zvažoval možnosti, než se obrátil zpět k němu. „Dobře, uděláme to takhle. Vezmu tě, ty si zakryješ obličej a já tě vynesu ven.“

Mít dost kyslíku, aby se začal smát, určitě by se zasmál. Bylo vtipné ten návrh od Clarka slyšet, protože skoro, skoro věřil tomu, že je to opravdu možné, i když pořád tu byla pochybnost. Vždy měl pochybnosti, dokud to něco neviděl na vlastní oči, proto nemohl říct nic jiného, než co řekl.

„To je šílenství... echrm... echrm... uhoříme.“

„Ne, to se nestane. Mně se nemůže nic stát a tebe dostanu ven, než se ti cokoliv bude moci stát. Věř mi!“ dodal naléhavě a chytl Lex, stejně naléhavě, za ruku.

Přikývl. Ostatně neměl jinou možnost, a jestli uhoří hned nebo až za dvě minuty, už nehrálo takovou roli. Mrtví budou tak jako tak. Ovšem Clark, ten celou jejich situaci neviděl vůbec pesimisticky. Přes tvář mu přeběhl povzbudivý úsměv, což bylo poslední, co viděl, než mu široké tělo zcela zabránilo ve výhledu a ocitl se v sevření dvou širokých, ocelově pevných paží. Ať se mělo stát cokoliv, instinktivně sklonil hlavu a čelem se tak opřel o širokou hruď, která ho zdánlivě před vším chránila.

Pak to přišlo.

Ohlušující rána následovaná strašlivým řevem vzdouvajícího se ohně a žár, který byl náhle všudypřítomný. Místnost kolem nich vzplanula. To si ještě plně uvědomoval, než ztratil pojem o tom, co se děje. Nejspíš byl zvednut ze země, matně cítil žhnoucí horko, které ho obklopovalo, a skoro viděl rudo-bílou záři ohně, ale pak najednou nebylo nic z toho, co si myslel, že cítí a vidí.

Byl venku.

Vzduch se dal dýchat, měl přijatelnou teplotu a nebyl naplněný štiplavým pachem hořící umělé hmoty. Bylo to tak šokující, že mu to podrazilo kolena, takže se ocitl klečící na zemi v blátě páchnoucím hnojem a dusil se vlastním dechem s takovou urputností, až mu to obrátilo žaludek. Vyhodil do bláta svoje dnešní jediné jídlo; dvě sklenky bourbonu smrdící po mentolkách, kterými se pokusil zakrýt pach alkoholového dechu.

„Lexi!“ uslyšel u ucha Clarkův starostlivý hlas a zároveň ucítil jeho ruku v pase. „Vstávej! Musíme pryč, kdyby to bouchlo.“

To znělo jako dobrý plán, který by ale na podkluzujícím blátě nemohl uskutečnit, kdyby ho Clark stále nedržel kolem pasu, nepomohl mu vstát a nedonutil ho klopýtavě běžet pryč. Minuli ferrari, minuli poslední roh skladovací budovy a dorazili až k otevřené bráně areálu. Tam se chytl jedné ze železných tyčí a konečně získal ještě jiný záchytný bod než velké, horké tělo za ním.

Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, dostal do sebe tolik kyslíku, kolik mohl, a potom se pomalu obrátil ke Clarkovi.

Neměl na sobě jediné škrábnutí ani vlasy neměl rozcuchané. Jeho košile byla ohořelá, dokonce ještě trochu doutnala, ale on sám byl sotva ofouknutý sazemi. Opět a stále vypadal naprosto dokonale, jenom jeho obličej, jinak většinou uvolněný a usmívající se, byl teď stažený starostí, obavou a úzkostí.

„Tobě nic není,“ byla první slova, která ze sebe dostal.

„Ne, jsem v pořádku,“ odpověděl Clark tiše, ba až rozpačitě a v tu chvíli zase vypadal jako Clark, kterého vídal třikrát týdně. Jeho krásný farmář, nikdo a nic jiného. Jako kdyby právě, doslova, neprošel ohněm, aby Lexe zachránil. Nakonec byl možná jen halucinace ze zplodin, kterých se nadýchal. Musel se přesvědčit, zda to tak je, nebo není.

S nataženou rukou vykročil vpřed. Jeden krok, druhý krok, dokud se konečky prstů nedotkl pevného svalnatého hrudníku, který byl naprosto skutečný. Položil na něj celou dlaň a sklouzl s ní nahoru, na Clarkovo rameno a výš, až do jeho vlasů, do kterých vpletl prsty a pevně zatnul.

Bylo to tak. Všechno to bylo skutečné. Teorie, kterou o Clarkovi měl, byla právě potvrzena. Měl pravdu. Jako vždy měl pravdu. Jak o sobě mohl třeba jen na moment pochybovat. Byl Lex Luthor, vždy viděl a věděl víc než ostatní a na tom si pečlivě zakládal. Sakra! Měl pravdu.

Smích, znějící trochu hystericky, se mu vydral přes rty.

„Měl jsem pravdu! Vždycky jsem měl pravdu! Haha! Hahaha!“ smál se, až mu z očí začaly téct slzy, nebo to také mohlo být z kouře, co na tom záleželo, když měl pravdu. „Ty nejsi obyčejný člověk! Já to věděl, že nejsi! Jsi mutant! Je to tak? Je?“ zeptal se dychtivě a chytl se druhou rukou Clarkovy rozervané košile, jako by to byla poslední záchrana, a naprosto přehlížel, jak mu bolest ze zlámaných kostí a vykloubeného prstu vystřeluje do ramena. To teď nebylo důležité, když konečně znal pravdu.

„Ne... nejsem mutant,“ odpověděl Clark po krátké odmlce a jeho tvář získala nečitelný výraz.

Zatnul zuby a odchlípl rty v úšklebku.

„Přestaň mi lhát! Viděl jsem, co dokážeš! Právě teď jsem to viděl!“

„Nelžu ti, Lexi. Nejsem meteoritický mutant,“ řekl Clark pevně a něco na tom, jak to řekl, donutilo Lexe věřit, že je to pravda.

„Co jsi?“ zeptal se udýchaně, bez hněvu, zato se stálou touhou vědět pravdu do posledního detailu.

„Já... já nejsem... nejsem tak úplně odsud,“ pronesl Clark váhavě, i tomu dokázal věřit, ale zároveň ho ta pravdivá odpověď donutila bezhlesně se ptát, jak to myslí.

Clark si olízl rty, nervozita sama, a potom pomalu, velmi pomalu zvedl oči k nebi. Následoval jeho pohled vzhůru a spatřil rudomodrou oblohu částečně zahalenou kouřem. Nekonečnou, táhnoucí se od obzoru k obzoru a v tu chvíli pochopil, i když to bylo neuvěřitelné. Téměř neskutečné. Ale věřil, protože to vysvětlovalo všechno.

Pomalu sklopil pohled a setkal se se zelenou září Clarkových očí a uviděl jeho tvář, plnou strachu. Nefalšovaného strachu, který si nemyslel, že někdy na té pěkné tváři uvidí, a vlastně ho vůbec netěšilo, že ho vidí teď. Zvedl zdravou ruku a v čemsi jako konejšivém gestu ji položil na Clarkovu tvář a přejel palcem po jeho čelisti. Strach se rychle změnil ve zmatek, překvapení, ale i potěšení a koutky Clarkových rtů se zvedly v malém, nesmělém úsměvu. Ty skvělé, chutné rty, které by tak rád znovu...

Moment byl brutálně rozerván přibližujícími se sirénami.

Oba dva se po jejich zvuku otočili a Lex a zcela jistě i Clark spatřil celou skupinu vozů s houkačkami a majáky, která se rychle přibližovala po polní cestě k nim. Netušil, že vůbec mají ve Smallville tolik policejních aut, velký hasičský vůz, a dokonce dvě sanitky. Nejspíš nejen Lana zavolala policii.

„Musím odsud zmizet,“ zamumlal Clark.

Rychle se k němu obrátil. Jistěže musel zmizet. Žádná státní složka, dokonce i tak neschopná, jako byl šerifský úřad v malém městečku Smallville, se nesměla dostat ke Clarkovi a odhalit jeho tajemství. Vláda byla totiž paranoidnější než Lex se svým otcem dohromady a zaostalejší než šílený pámbíčkář žijící na jednom náměstí v Metropolis, který hromovým hlasem kázal o konci světa a nutnosti vyhubit všechny homosexuály a nepokorné ženy. Takže ne, vláda nesměla dostat Clarka do rukou a Lex byl odhodlaný se postarat, aby se to nestalo.

Pustil ho a ustoupil ztěžka vzad.

„Běž. Postarám se o ně,“ řekl odhodlaně a už se mu v hlavě začala rodit historka o tom, jak ho Evans unesl a pokusil se ho upálit zaživa. O tom, jak se mu podařilo vyběhnout ven dřív, než se plameny rozšířily. Byla to vlastně pravda, kromě drobných detailů, kterým by policie ani nevěřila. A jak známo, nejlepší lež se zakládá na pravdě. Podobně jako se na kouscích pravdy nejspíš zakládaly i Clarkovy historky. Teď chtěl vědět celou pravdu se vším všudy. Chtěl vědět, kdo Clark je, odkud pochází, jaké má schopnosti a co všechno z toho, co mu řekl, byla lež.

„Clarku...“

Obrátil se na něj s úmyslem ho ujistit, že od teď už si nenechá lhát a bude požadovat celou pravdu, ale nedostal šanci to říct.

Clark už byl pryč.

 


	9. Epilog

Sledoval tátu, jak vyhlíží z okna a mračí se.

Povzdechl si a sklopil pohled ke svému napůl snědenému sendviči, který svíral v ruce. Bylo to čtvrtý den, co se s Lexem políbili, a třetí, co ho zachránil před uhořením zaživa a řekl mu své tajemství. Od té chvíle ho neviděl ani spolu nemluvili, a na naléhání rodičů se dokonce ani nevydal k jeho zámku, aby ho zkontroloval. Že je naživu a snad v pořádku věděl jen ze zpráv a novin, kde informovali o požáru ve skladovacích prostorách LexCorpu, který byl označen za nehodu v důsledku špatné elektroinstalace. A také z několika menších zpráviček, které zase informovaly o tom, že tělo v motelu nakonec nepatřilo Nathanielu Evansovi, ale neznámému a že Lex Luthor neměl s tímto případem nic společného.

Lex mu scházel.

Přál si, aby mu zavolal nebo aby rodiče dovolili, aby on zavolal Lexovi. Jenže to oni rozhodně neměli v plánu dovolit. Obava, co se teď stane, byla vidět na nich obou, i když na tátovi víc. Došel dokonce tak daleko, že napěchoval brokovnici kamennou solí, jako kdyby se připravoval, že skutečně přijdou chlápci v kombinézách a pokusí se Clarka násilím odvléct.

Samozřejmě, že se nic takového nestalo. Nevěřil, že by Lex někdy prozradil jeho tajemství nebo že by udělal něco ještě drastičtějšího. Byl to Lex, proboha! Byl to.. muž... přítel... kterého políbil a s nímž všechno do sebe zapadalo tím správným způsobem. Důvěřoval mu a byl ve skutečnosti rád, že mu konečně řekl, kdo je, ale faktem taky bylo... No, řekl mu o svém tajemství příliš pozdě. Dlouho mu lhal a to, že každé té lži litoval, neměnilo nic na skutečnosti, že zradil Lexovu důvěru, a pokud mohl něco o svém příteli říct, tak to, že nedůvěřoval snadno. To byl ten jediný problém, který Clarka trápil a činil ho podrážděným.

„Nechceš přestat pořád zírat z toho okna? Nikdo sem nepřijde, aby mě unesl,“ obořil se na tátu popuzeně, odstrčil talíř s nedojedeným čtvrtým sendvičem, vstal a vyrazil do pokoje. Potřeboval prostě někam jít. Být chvíli mimo tenhle dům, který se pro něj na posledních pár dní stal vězením. Jen do školy a hned ze školy domů, pomáhat na farmě a nic jiného. Nedostal sice domácí vězení, ne oficiálně, ale tohle rozhodně bylo domácí vězení.

„Dělám to jen proto, že mám o tebe strach, Clarku,“ řekl táta, když ho dohnal, hlas trochu naštvaný, ale ne skutečně rozzlobený.

Prudce se k němu obrátil.

„Když se o mých schopnostech dozvěděl Pete nic takového si nedělal. Pozval si ho sem a nechal si mě, abych mu všechno řekl. Věřil si mu.“  
„Ale to byl Pete, chlapec, kterého znám od jeho narození, ne jeden z Luthorů,“ vznesl táta ten starý, ohraný argument.

„Není to ‚jeden z Luthorů‘, je to Lex a já mu věřím,“ dal k dobru svůj vlastní, také už ohraný argument, a rozhodil spíš bezradně ruce.

„Lex možná není problém, ale jsme si s otcem jistí, že jsou kolem něj lidé, kteří by tě chtěli zneužít, kdyby věděli, jaká máš nadání,“ vložila se do toho máma, která právě přišla z kuchyně, nejspíš aby uklidnila počínající hádku mezi ním a tátou. Pokud šlo o Clarka, neuklidnilo ho to.

„Možná a co s tím chcete dělat? Zavřít mě tu do konce života?“

„Nejsi tu zavřený, jen chceme, aby ses pár dní držel doma, dokud nebude jisté, že Luthor nikomu o tvém tajemství neřekne,“ odpověděl táta.

„Předpokládám, že moje slovo by vám nestačilo, pane Kente?“

Prudce vzhlédl po hlase a nadšený úsměv mu sám od sebe vklouzl na tvář. Byl to Lex. Přišel do jejich domu jako stokrát předtím, tak trochu nepozván, ale alespoň se tu cítil stále dostatečně v bezpečí, aby vešel bez klepání. Jaký na to měl názor táta, nevěděl, nejspíš ne moc dobrý, ale Clark byl rád. Byl šťastný, že Lexe opět vidí. A že je skoro v pořádku, až na modrou ortézu na ruce. Dokonce i rána na hlavě už vypadala jenom jako tenká rudá linka, ač se naposledy, když ho viděl, zdála být obrovská a rozšklebená.

Nadšeně vykročil kupředu, bez ohledu na to, že se ho táta pokusil, naprosto nesmyslně, chránit vlastním těla, a zamířil k Lexovi. Ten před ním ovšem půl kroku ustoupil a prudce se narovnal, záda náhle prkenná a pohled šedomodrých očí byl ostrý jako břitva.

Zastavilo ho to vprostřed kroku, úsměv mu z tváře sklouzl stejně rychle, jako se na ní objevil, a ramena mu poklesla, jak na ně dopadla váha uvědomění. Do téhle chvíle ještě mohl doufat, že se na něj Lex za jeho lhaní a nedůvěru nezlobí, že je tu šance jejich vztah urovnat. Být alespoň přátelé, když už nic jiného, ale jak ho tu viděl... Bylo jasné, že jsou jeho naděje plané.

„Proč jste přišel, Lexi?“ zeptal se táta místo odpovědi na otázku a přešel Clarkovi po bok. Alespoň že tak.

„Popravdě jsem něco přinesl,“ řekl Lex a sáhl do kapsy, což způsobilo, že se táta napnul v očekávání.

Ovšem to, co Lex vytáhl z kapsy, nečekal nikdo z nich. Bylo to stříbrný šestiúhelník, součást nebo snad klíč, ke Clarkově lodi, který před pár týdny viděl v zámku na Lexově psacím stole. Od prvního okamžiku věděl, že je to něco, co mu patří. Ne, spíš něco, co patří k němu, a několikrát uvažoval, že se toho zmocní, když se nebude Lex dívat, jenže než se stačil rozhoupat k takovému činu, byl šestiúhelník pryč. Podle Lexe se prostě to ‚těžítko‘ někam zatoulalo při úklidu. Jak vidno, to nebyla pravda.

„Moji lidé tento heptagon našli na Millerově poli, je to asi měsíc a půl. Nechal jsem ho otestovat. Na Mohsově stupnici je daleko za diamantem, ani žádné umělé uhlíkové sloučeniny se složitou krystalickou vazbou nejsou dost tvrdé, aby ho dokázaly poškodit. Odolává teplotám profesionálních plazmových hořáků a ani ho to nezahřeje. Nepoškodí jej náraz žádné síly ani setrvalý tlak. Nelze z něj odebrat vzorky, pohlcuje veškeré druhy lidstvu známého a reprodukovatelného záření, a kromě generování nepatrného množství gama radiace sám nic nevyzařuje. Moji lidé se shodli na tom, že je vyrobený z neznámého materiálu, který pouze vizuálním hodnocením zařadili mezi kovy, a že pravděpodobně tento materiál nepochází ze Země.“ Jak mluvil, pohrával si s klíčem, pohled stéle upřený na něj, teprve až když se zmínil, že polygon nepochází ze Země, zvedl pohled a podíval se Clarkovi přímo do očí. „Předpokládám, že patří tobě,“ dodal a nabídl mu klíč, tak zlehka, jako kdyby mu podával hrnek s kávou.

Nemohl popřít, že ho to zmátlo. Nečekal, že mu Lex klíč prostě jen tak, z vlastní vůle a iniciativy dá, a po pravdě se za tu úvahu styděl. Jistěže mu ho dal, jakmile zjistil, komu právoplatně náleží. Byl to přeci Lex. Jemu mohl důvěřovat.

Vykročil kupředu a natáhl se po klíči, ale otec ho zastavil rukou položenou paži.  
„Clarku...“ nechal slova vyznít do ztracena, ale v tom vyřčeném bylo jasné varování, i jeho pohled Clarka nabádal k opatrnosti.

Pohnul paží, aby se dostal z jeho doteku. Lex přišel a přinášel mu klíč jako nabídku smíru, ani na moment neuvažoval o tom, že by ji odmítl. Rozhodně překonal vzdálenost mezi sebou a Lexem a klíč si od něj vzal.

Tak, jako on poznal klíč, tak klíč poznal jeho. Cítil nepatrné brnění, které mu proběhlo prsty až do zápěstí, a pak se symboly na hladkém povrchu na krátko rozzářily, než opět pohasly a s tím zmizelo i brnění v ruce. Sice to byla jenom chvíle, ale všichni v místnosti to sledovali se zatajeným dechem, který propustili, až když byl klíč opět neaktivní a šedě lesklý.

„Fascinující,“ prolomil napjaté mlčení Lex. „Ať jsme dělali cokoliv, nikdy se nic takového nestalo. Zdá se, že je naladěn na tvou DNA a nikdo jiný kromě tebe, nebo možná jedinců tvého druhu, ho nemůže aktivovat a použít k... k čemu vlastně?“ zeptal se a zvedl k němu oči, doposud upřené na klíč. „Co jsem ti to právě dal? Komunikační zařízení, klíč od tvé kosmické lodi nebo je to snad zbraň hromadného ničení, se kterou si sem přišel, abys vyhladil lidstvo a nastěhoval na Zemi svůj vlastní druh?“

„Clark není žádný mimozemský vetřelec! Je to náš syn!“ řekl táta ostře.

„Klid, Jonathane,“ zastavila ho máma slovy i rukou položenou na rameni. „Jsem si jistá, že to Lex nemyslel doslova. Je to tak?“ obrátila se na Lexe nejspíš v naději, že její slova potvrdí.

To se nestalo, Lex neřekl nic, jen vrhl na Clarkovy rodiče jeden z těch nečitelných pohledů, skutečné emoce skryté za chladnou Lexovskou maskou. Potom se obrátil zpět ke němu a povytáhl tázavě obočí.

„Nevím přesně, co to je, ale možná je to...“ začal vysvětlovat.

„Nemyslím si, že je nutné, abys něco říkal, Clarku,“ přerušil ho táta uprostřed věty.

„Tvůj otec má pravdu,“ souhlasil Lex, náznak hořkosti v hlase. „Nebylo nutné mi do teď říct pravdu a není nutné mi ji říkat ani v budoucnu.“ Hořkost přešla v ostrost, kterou zakrýval hněv, ten skutečný hněv. „Půjdu, protože tady už evidentně nejsem vítán,“ dodal a obrátil se k odhodu.

„To přece není pravda!“ vykřikl zoufale, Lex byl pro něj vždy vítán, víc než to, chtěl ho mít nablízku. Musel mu to říct, pokud si chtěl zachovat naději, že spolu budou ještě někdy třeba jenom mluvit. Už si netroufal doufat v přátelství a naděje, že by Lexe znovu políbil, nebo cokoliv víc, ta už byla jenom planý sen.

Doběhl ho, když už byl ve dveřích.

„Lexi!“

Zastavil se, ale neobrátil.

„Nemusíš mít strach, neřeknu o tvém tajemství nikomu,“ pronesl tak ploše a chladně, že z toho mrazilo.

„Já vím, že ne,“ odpověděl mu a udělal krok kupředu, ale nic víc, ani se neodvážil přistoupit blíž. „Věřím ti. Jsi můj přítel a chci doufat, že já jsem tvůj přítel. Alespoň to... jen přítel.“ Nemohl si odpustit tu poslední poznámku, prostě nemohl. Možná ještě úplně neztratil naději a doufal, že ji třeba neztratil ani Lex.

A možná opravdu ne, protože tentokrát pootočil hlavu na stranu a doposud napnutá ramena se trochu uvolnila.

„Pořád mluvíš o důvěře, upřímnosti a nutnosti si vzájemně říkat pravdu, a přitom jsi mi celou dobu lhal. Věřil jsem ti, Clarku, a jak víš, já nevěřím snadno a nedávám druhé šance... většinou ne... ale když jde o tebe... musím o tom všem chvíli přemýšlet. Dej mi čas.“ Poslední větu řekl polohlasně, do ztracena, potom udělal krok a dveře se za ním zavřely.

Clarkova ramena poklesla, sklonil hlavu a hučení vzdalujícího se lamborghini bylo tíživé jako nikdy. Vždyť většinou mu přinášelo na tvář úsměv a do mysli radost. Nikdy ho ani nenapadlo, že by to mohlo být jinak.

Mámina ruka mu spočinula na zádech. Obrátil k ní smutný pohled a ona se jemně, povzbudivě pousmála a začala mu po zádech kroužit v malých uklidňujících kruzích.

„Bude to dobré, Clarku. On se vrátí, stejně jako Peter,“ ujistila ho konejšivě.

Pochyboval.

„Pete se vrátil, protože je to Pete. Lex už se nevrátí, protože je to Lex,“ odvětil smutně a shlédl na klíč, který stále držel v ruce; opravdu potřeboval na chvíli pryč z domu. „Chci být chvíli sám. Půjdu do stodoly, jestli můžu.“  
Máma se krátce podívala bokem, nejspíš žádala o názor tátu, pak se obrátila zpátky a přikývla na souhlas. Vzal ji za slovo a sám nic víc neřekl, jen vyběhl ven z domu.

 


End file.
